The Dopplegangers Little Sister
by XOXOIndianaEvansXOXO
Summary: As Ava Gilbert copes with the death of her parents her life takes a dangerous turn. She is attacked by a man who knows her, or thinks he does. Does she have some kind of mystical connection to the blue eyed stranger? I own nothing. Slightly AU
1. Pilot

"Ava wake up."

I stirred at the impatient call of my sister and sleepily grunted in response. Before I could open my eyes I was drifting back to sleep. Within seconds was being roughly shaken awake and the blankets were ripped away.

"Go away, Elena."I muttered glaring at my sister through sleepy eyes.

"You have to get up or we'll be late for school."Elena sighed.

"Do I really have to get up? Or is this where you tell me I _have _to get up but we still have an hour?"I ask stifling a yawn.

"You have twenty minutes than we're leaving. I have to go wake up Jeremy."

Once Elena left I rolled out of bed and stumbled sleepily into the bathroom. In hopes of waking myself up, I splashed my face with cold water until I couldn't stand it any longer. After scrubbing my face clean I looked into the mirror. I could barely recognize the girl staring back. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't force a smile and I couldn't pretend that everything was okay. Four months ago my world shattered with the death of my parents and I refused to pretend that it didn't.

When I entered the kitchen Aunt Jenna was looking frazzled as she buzzed around the kitchen. After our parents died Jenna took custody of my siblings and I. She went from a single college student to a parent of three teenagers overnight.

"Toast! I can make toast."Jenna announced scouring the kitchen for bread.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna."Elena said as she poured herself a cup.

"Is there coffee?"My younger brother Jeremy asked as he walked into the kitchen and stole the coffee out of Elena's hands.

I sighed sadly when I looked at Jeremy. He doesn't even resemble the brother I once knew. He chopped off half of his hair and spiked up with way too much gel. He reeks of intense body spray and is dressed head to toe in black. He has even painted his fingernails black with a sharpie.

The three of us learned to grieve in different ways. Elena chose act as if nothing had changed. She busied herself with my and Jeremy's well-being rather than worrying about her own. I went a very different route. I withdrew from my normal life and fell into a depression. I barely spoke or ate for months and refused to even leave my bed most days. Jeremy had chosen to loose himself in fights and drugs. He's even started selling pills and God only knows what else to the stoners at school.

"Your guys first day of school and I'm completely unprepared."Jenna said as she ran her hands through her hair frantically. "Lunch money?"She offered holding out a few ten dollar bills.

Jeremy quickly grabbed all of the money and pocketed it before anyone else had a chance.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"She asked picking up her purse.

"Don't you have a presentation today?"Elena asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser...now."She answered, looking at her watch regretfully.

"Go. We'll be fine." Elena assured her and Jenna smiled before fixing her hair and running out the front door.

Elena turned to Jeremy and I with the same sadness in her eyes that I had just seen in my own.

"Are you guys okay?"Elena asked concerned.

"Don't start."Jeremy warned before walking out of the kitchen.

"Ava?"Elena asked and I quickly nodded.

"I'm fine. I gotta go. Caroline is picking me up."I said making my way to the front door. I need to get out of here before she starts crying or we'll never get to school.

As usual the sliver hatchback was waiting at the bottom of the driveway. When Caroline saw me she began honking like a maniac. I ran across the yard and got into the car.

"Good morning." Caroline said cheerily. Her blue eyes were sparkling and a bright smile was plastered on her face.

"Morning."I replied as I buckled my seat belt.

Caroline and I have been friends since kindergarten and inseparable since middle school. When my parents died Caroline came over everyday. When I refused to get out of bed she stocked up on junk food and we watched movies all day. That was the moment I was sure that Caroline and I would always be friends.

"Are you excited?"Caroline asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"About what? School?"I asked confused.

"No. The back to school party tonight. You're going to be my date in case you were wondering. I don't want to hear it. You are going, i'll drag you out of your bed kicking and screaming if I have to." Caroline laughed but I knew she was serious.

"Fine. I'll go."I said and Caroline's already large smile grew.

"Good." Caroline said before turning on the radio and driving towards the high school.

Once inside the school we quickly found our lockers. I tuned Caroline out as she tried filling me in on all the latest gossip. I pretended to be listening as I transferred books from my bag to my locker. That is until I felt a rather hard tap on my shoulder.

"What?"I asked as I turned around. I noticed that the hall was quiet and everyone seemed to be stunned by something."What the hell?"I muttered confused until I saw what they were looking at.

A guy I had never seen before was walking down the hallway. New people in a small town are like animals at the zoo, and unfortunately for him when they are good looking it makes things even worse. When he walked by us he stopped and everyone watched, curious to see what caught his eye. To my surprise it was me. He stared through his dark sunglasses for what felt like hours. I looked back at him slightly embarrassed and he took the hint and looked away. Others however did not. I had gained the jealous glares of many teenage girls.

"Who is that?"I whispered. If a new family had moved to town Caroline would know every detail.

"I have no idea."Caroline responded, still staring in awe at the new guy along with everyone else.

When the bell rang most people seemed to snap out of their daze. Most people that is, not Caroline. I loaded up my bag with all the books I might need than dragged Caroline down the hallway towards our first class. When we got to the classroom everyone was still standing around and talking. The teacher must be running late.

I looked around and saw Elena and her best friend Bonnie sitting on their desks chatting intently. Due to our age at first glance people usually think Elena and I are twins, but I was born eleven months after her. Neither of us cares that we have the same group of friends or that we have similar interests. We're more like friends than sisters. With a toss of her blonde hair Caroline strutted over to the them. I began to follow but I came to a screeching halt when I noticed a familiar smirking face.

Tyler Lockwood. The son of the Mayor and a member of one of the richest families in town. His family also happened to be one of the founding families along with the Fells, the Forbes, and the Gilberts. When we were children we were friends but as we grew up, we grew apart. So far apart that Tyler didn't even resemble the boy I once knew.

"Like the view Gilbert?" Tyler asked when he noticed me looking at him. I narrowed my eyes as he made his way through the brood of his cackling friends.

"No. I was just wondering how you were able to squeeze your massive ego into such a small room."I replied with a fake saccharine smile.

"Oh I'm good at squeezing huge things into tight spaces." Tyler replied and received a chorus of laughter from his friends.

"Huge? I think you're over compensating." I said. I folded my arms over my chest, which was the wrong move because that only attracted Tyler's eyes. I quickly dropped my arms and glared at him.

"I'll let you be the judge of that."Tyler replied sending a challenging look.

"Sure. When pigs fly, and last time I checked you haven't mastered the art of flight yet."I said and unintelligible muttering filled the room.

"I love it when you play hard to get."Tyler responded an edge to his voice.

"I'm not playing."I said before I shoved passed him and walked towards my friends who were staring at me.

"You okay?"Elena asked and I nodded before turning and sliding into my seat. I was surprised with myself. Barely a month ago I was locked up in my room refusing to leave and now I am verbally sparing with Tyler Lockwood.

After school Caroline and I went over to her house. Caroline laid on her bed talking non-stop about how we would be the best cheer squad ever after Elena and I over our _hurdle_. The hurdle being our parents deaths. Normally we would have gone to cheer camp with Bonnie and Caroline but after the accident it just didn't seem right. I stood with my back to the blonde as I stared out the window lost in my own thoughts. Four months ago cheer was one of the most important things to me and now it doesn't even matter. I went to sleep one night thinking I knew exactly what my life was and than I woke up and realized that everything I thought I knew was wrong.

"Ava...hello!"Caroline shouted pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Lets go to the Grill."Caroline said in annoyance.

"Oh uh. I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm gonna head home."I said grabbing my bag from the floor and slinging it over my shoulder.

"What? We have to go. Everyone is eating there before the party."Caroline said practically whining.

"Party?"I asked confused. I knew I had forgotten something big when Caroline glared at me like I had just ran over her cat.

"The back to school party that you promised you'd go to."Caroline said stunned that I could forget.

"Right. I'm still going. I just have some stuff to do first."I mumbled as I headed for the door.

"Stuff?"Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Yeah stuff. See you tonight."I yelled as I quickly exited the house.

The second I shut my bedroom door I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I kicked off my shoes and let my bag fall to the ground. I walked over and fell face first onto my bed and breathed in the sent of freshly washed sheets. Much to my dismay I was plagued with thoughts far too deep for my liking again.

Time ticked by and soon enough I was in the car driving to the party. I wasn't really in the party mood but I made a promise. Music flowed through the car as I turned onto the back roads. I cursed as I drove into a thick cloud of fog. I had no idea what direction I was going in anymore. I started to panic until it suddenly started to clear. My anxiety started to slip away until I noticed someone laying in the middle of the road. I slammed on the breaks and swerved hoping to miss whoever it was. The breaks screeched as the car skidded across the old cracked pavement. The second the car stopped I swung the door open and jumped out. My heart stopped when I saw a man laying in the middle of the road.

"Oh my god."I muttered to myself as I made my way over to the limp body.

He wasn't much older than I was. Must of been in his mid twenties at most. He looked so pale against the black pavement. His dark hair danced in the wind while his body was completely still. I pressed my lips together nervously as I crouched down to take his pulse. When my fingers touched his skin I panicked. He was ice cold. I was about to run back to the car to get my phone when his eyes flew open. His eyes were as black as coal and sharp fangs slipped past his lips. Before I had a chance to react he jumped up and ran at me. He had me pinned against the side of my car before I could blink.

Mind numbing fear filled me as the man...monster held me by my throat against the car. I did everything I could think of. Kicked, hit, scratched, screamed but nothing came of it. Finally I stopped and looked up at the thing that held me tightly in place. His face was sharp and vicious and he had a wild look in his eyes. He leaned in ready to bite when he suddenly stopped. His eyes drained of black revealing intense blue eyes that were filled with shock. He stared at me with his fangs out and his eyes wide.

I looked up at him confused but my confusion only intensified when he spoke.

"Violet?"


	2. Night of the Comet

"Don't be scared." The man ordered in a soothing voice.

All I wanted to do is look away but I couldn't escape his intrusive gaze. I wanted to defy his order but all my fear melted away at his words.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed in a calm voice while gently cupping my cheek.

I stared at the man confused. The word psycho ran through my mind. I should be terrified but I don't fear him. With every second that passed the more angry I became. Why am I not scared?

I've had enough of whatever game he was playing. I had to get as far from him as I could and this was the only chance I was going to get. The man doubled over when I kneed him in the groin. A pain filled groan left his mouth as I shoved him to the ground and ran to the car as quickly as my legs could carry me. Without a second to waste I started the car and tore down the road like the devil himself was after me.

_Who was that? What was that? Who the hell is Violet?_

When I finally made it home I raced inside and locked all the doors and windows. I knew I couldn't call the police. A man with black eyes and fangs? They'd lock me up in the nut house. I shook my head at a loss for what to do when something suddenly popped into my head. I raced upstairs and made my way to a door I knew well. My parents room.

No one had had gone inside their room since the funeral. I sucked in a deep breath before pushing the door open. When I flicked on the light I saw it was the exact same as I remembered it. My mothers glasses on the beside table and my dad's clothes laying all over the floor. Then the sent hit me. The smell of my mothers perfume. The smell brought back memories that I was trying not to dwell on. Memories that made my heart break for what I had lost. I shook off the sadness that was coursing through me and made my way to the closet. I grabbed a blue metal box off the top shelf and tucked it under my arm. I left after one last look at the room that seemed to be frozen in time.

The second I closed my bedroom door I tore open the box and pulled out a silver handgun. My dad only had it in case of emergencies but I think he'd agree that this was one. I opened the gun to load it but stopped when I saw what was inside. Wooden bullets. I quickly loaded the gun and placed it in my night stand drawer. I took the box and hid it in the back of my closet.

What is going on?What the hell did Dad need wooden bullets for?

I have no idea what to think. On one hand, monsters? That's ridiculous. But how can I explain what I saw tonight? And what in God's name would my father, or anyone for that matter, need with wooden bullets? I sank to the floor and buried my face in my hands. I wanted to feel scared. At least that would make sense but all I felt was calm. I let out a shrill scream as I kicked the side of the bed.

I froze at the sound of voices carrying up the stairs. My body tensed and I reached for the gun. I was holding the revolver in my hand when I recognized the voices. Jeremy and Elena. I shook my head hoping that like an Etch-A-Sketch everything would just erase.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled as I heard the sound of someone running up the stairs and a door slamming shut.

I put the gun back in its place and buried my face in my hands hoping that things would just slow down for a minute. I jumped at the sound of my cellphone ringing. I pulled it out of my bag and saw it was Elena. I looked at the screen confused. Why are they calling me? I pulled myself to my feet and wiped away the tears I hadn't even realized I shed. I didn't want to go down there. I wanted to hide in my room but I knew that was no longer an option.

When I got downstairs I saw a very worried Elena and Jenna. The two women were pacing the living room and dialing their phones as quickly as humanly possible.

"What's wrong?"I asked with a shaky voice and their heads shot up and looked at me with relief in their eyes.

"Thank God you're okay."Jenna said running over to me.

"Why wouldn't I be?"I asked anxiously. There's no way they could know what happened.

"Vicki Donovan was attacked."Elena said and my eyes widened.

"What? Is she okay? Who attacked her?"I asked fearfully.

"What."Jenna corrected and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"What attacked her. The police said it was an animal."Elena explained.

"Than we couldn't find you and we though-"Jenna started but stopped mid sentence."But it doesn't matter. Where were you?"She asked curiously.

"Here. I didn't feel like going to the party."I lied as my heart pounded.

"Good. I am going to bed. None of you are ever leaving the house again." Jenna said running a hand through her hair tiredly. Elena chuckled and wished Jenna a goodnight.

"You might want to call Caroline. She was worried about you."Elena said as she followed Jenna's example and went to bed.

"Okay, goodnight." I said as Elena pulled me into a hug before climbing the stairs.

Vicki Donovan is attacked on the same night I am? Could that really just be a coincidence?I shook my head completely stunned by the day I've had. When they say ignorance is bliss they are right.

I walked over and re locked the front door. I was worn out and confused as I walked up the stairs. When I was back in my room I locked the door and slumped on my bed. I knew sleep wasn't going to be possible tonight. As tired as my body felt I just couldn't turn off my mind. I kept going over it in again and again in my mind and much to my frustration I never felt one ounce of fear.

After a night of haunting thoughts and theories it was time to go and face reality, which is becoming less realistic by the minute. I flipped open my phone and saw ten missed calls and a heap of texts from Caroline. I groaned remembering that I promised that I'd help her set up for the comet festival tonight. I texted a quick reply before tucking the gun into the waist of my sweatpants and going downstairs.

"Morning."Elena greeted as I entered the kitchen.

I replied with a curt nod before pouring myself a cup of coffee and stirring in spoonfuls of sugar.

"Since when did you start drinking coffee again?"Elena asked curiously.

"Since today." I replied tiredly as I took a sip. I winced at the strong flavor but kept drinking. This is the only thing that will keep me vertical today.

"Do you want some breakfast? Jenna bought muffins." She asked nodding to the package of blueberry muffins on the counter.

"I'm not hungry."I replied. The thought of food made me feel sick.

"Caroline said you didn't eat dinner last night."Elena said cautiously.

"I said I'm not hungry."I snapped before turning and going back to my room. I heard Elena sigh as I climbed the stairs. She probably thinks I've slipped back into my old ways. This is what I did when our parents died. I would guzzle coffee so I didn't have to sleep and spend every possible second in my room alone.

After a quick shower I threw the gun in my bag and pulled on a hoodie and a pair of jeans. I knew if I didn't help Caroline I would never hear the end of it. When I pulled into the Grill I saw Caroline talking excitedly to the other cheerleaders. When I approached the group everyone but Caroline scurried away.

"Hey."I greeted knowing I was going to have to explain why I blew her off.

"Wow. You actually showed up this time. I'm shocked." Caroline said crossing her arms over her chest and fixing me with her iciest of glares.

"I'm sorry Care. I just- I don't know.."I trailed off trying to think of a decent lie.

"Thanks to you I made a fool out of myself in front of Stefan. If you had been there I wouldn't have gotten so drunk and acted like a total idiot." Caroline complained angrily.

"Who is Stefan?" I asked absentmindedly as I scanned the crowd tensely.

"Stefan Salvatore. The new guy at school. You would have met him if you hadn't blown off the party."Caroline replied while glaring at me.

"I'm sorry but it could still be salvageable. Talk to him at the festival tonight."I suggested and relaxed slightly when I couldn't find those blue eyes that haunted my thoughts in the crowd.

"There's no point. He spent the whole night with Elena." Caroline said with a hint of jealousy.

"Well there's lots of fish in the sea, right? You'll find someone."I said as patiently as I could.

"Easy for you to say."Caroline muttered.

"What are you talking about ?" I asked, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Don't play dumb Ava. It's annoying." Caroline said resuming her previous glare.

"Seriously Caroline, what are you talking about?" I asked completely lost.

"Tyler's totally into you." Caroline stated and for the first time in forever I laughed.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. He always stares at you and that bickering is just sexual tension." Caroline explained.

"We bug the hell out of each other and besides he's going out with Vicki." I said dismissively.

"Please. When Vicki was hurt he barely even blinked. Than when he heard no one knew where you were he forced the football team into the forest to search for you." Caroline said and I looked at her stunned.

"Tyler Lockwood?"I asked shocked.

" Yeah. He looked really worried." The blonde added with an _I-told-you-so _smirk.

"You were drunk." I reminded her as if that explained everything.

"Whatever you say. You owe me for last night though."

"Whatever you want."I replied. I was relieved that this ridiculous Tyler conversation was over.

"To make it up to me you can start lugging those boxes into the town square."Caroline ordered pointing to a massive mountain of boxes. I started towards the boxes but stopped when I saw Caroline heading into the Grill.

"Where are you going?"I asked and Caroline pouted.

"I'm way too hung over to do manual labour." She said before quickly disappearing inside the busy restaurant.

I shook my head before turning to the boxes and getting to work. I started to hum while I moved the boxes hoping to calm my frayed nerves. The song was an old tune that I made up when I was little and it always seemed to calm me down. I was moving a particularly heavy box when I felt a cool breath on the back of my neck. I whipped around but no one was there. I sighed at how tightly wound I had become. I turned back around and dropped the box in my hands when my eyes locked with the same blue eyes I had been dreading. He stood there leaning against the boxes in the same leather jacket and dark jeans as a few hours ago.

"That song brings back memories, Violet." He murmured tilting his head to the side to take me in even more. Anger, disbelief, confusion, and many other emotions filled me.

"My name is Ava. Now who the...what the hell are you? And what do you want." I spat glaring daggers at him.

"Damon and you already know what I am. Don't you?" He said back in a smooth voice. I narrowed my eyes at him which only seemed to amuse him.

"What the hell do you want?"I asked wondering if I could get my gun out before he could stop me.

"You want to know what I want?"He asked taking a step towards me.

"Yes." I replied using all the composure I had left to sound calm. Damon's eyes darkened and I stiffened. He took a step forward holding my gaze greedily.

"I want you to forget we met. Forget everything you saw. Yesterday you stayed home all night."He ordered and I felt my mind go blank and all emotions faded away.

"I stayed home all night."I repeated blankly.

"Good girl."Damon smiled stroking my hair gently.

After what felt like hours I snapped out of a haze I had fallen into. I looked around the busy street confused. What just happened?

"Hey Gilbert."A voice said and when I glanced over I saw Tyler headed towards me.

"Hi."I replied groggily and noticed all of the boxes stacked in the town square. How did they get over there?

"You okay?"Tyler asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Who was that guy?"Tyler asked setting down the folding table he was in the middle of moving.

"What guy?" I asked bewildered.

"The one you were talking to a minute ago." Tyler said looking at me skeptically.

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed. The last thing I need is him messing with me. I have way too much to do before the comet festival starts.

"That guy you were talking to."Tyler responded slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

"I wasn't talking to anyone." I muttered glaring at Tyler

"Right."Tyler said rolling his eyes."Get into your brothers stash?" He asked before picking up the table and walking away.


	3. Friday Night Bites

"Good morning."Jenna said as I walked into the kitchen the next morning.

Jenna was humming as she turned on the coffee machine. She looked like all her problems had just vanished.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked curiously. I eyed my aunt suspiciously. Jenna was usually rushing around panicked in the mornings.

"Jeremy left early for school. He had to go in early for wood shop. I think he's finally getting back to normal."Jenna said beaming. She smiled at me one more time before turning and heading upstairs.

Once Jenna was out of hearing range I couldn't help but laugh. Jenna was being a little overly optimistic. If she only knew that our school didn't have wood shop.

I wolfed down a bagel before heading outside. I've been calling Caroline all day yesterday and this morning but she isn't answering. Normally Caroline drives me to school, so today I'm hitching a drive with Bonnie.

"Hey, you guys ready?"Bonnie asked when we piled into her car and buckled ourselves in.

"Lets go."Elena said with a nod.

"Have you guys heard from Caroline?"I asked from the back seat. She might just be giving me the cold shoulder for missing the back to school party. She seemed over it but Caroline can hold a grudge like no one else.

"Not since the Comet Festival." Bonnie said with a shake of her head.

"She isn't answering her phone. It's driving me crazy."I whined and Bonnie shrugged before focusing on the road.

"She's probably just busy planning for cheer practice today."Elena said trying to placate me.

"Oh God. Cheer is today isn't it? Get ready for the cheer monster that is Caroline Forbes."Bonnie joked and the car filled with laughter.

Once we got to school I was headed inside to look for Caroline when Elena grabbed my arm.

"What-"

"I want you to meet Stefan."She said as Stefan walked our way.

Dressed in dark blue jeans and a leather jacket I could see why all the girls were smitten with him. When Elena looked at him a shy smile stretched onto his lips.

"Hey."Stefan said softly not breaking eye contact with Elena for one second.

"I should get going."Bonnie said before walking off faster than I've seen her move in years. Elena frowned at Bonnie's retreating back, but she quickly busied herself with me.

"Stefan, this is my sister Ava."

"Nice to meet you."He said with a warm smile as he held out his hand to me.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you."I said as I shook his hand. Suddenly Elena's elbow jabbed into my side and I looked at her confused.

"Ow."I said glaring at her angrily.

"I've heard a lot about you, too."Stefan chuckled.

"Well I need to go look for my friend before Elena puts me in the hospital."I said and excused myself before Elena could elbow me again. I've never seen her so nervous around anyone before.

After I left Elena and Stefan I looked for Caroline all over. She wasn't at her locker or with the other cheerleaders. I asked around and no one had seen her. I looked for as long as I could. When the bell rang I sighed before heading to class. The last thing I wanted was a detention with Mr. Tanner.

School as always dragged on painfully slow. Mainly for one reason; Mr. Tanner. I had to sit through his class twice. Once for homeroom and another for history. I used to love history but now it was just another class I had to attend.

As I walked towards the football field where cheer practice takes place I tried calling Caroline again.

This was not normal for Caroline. She rarely missed school and especially not on the first cheer practice of the year. Normally I wouldn't worry so much. We're not the type of friends that have to talk every second of the day, but today is the first day of cheer. Caroline lives for this stuff. Last year she had her appendix out and still showed up the next day. She could barely stand but she still made it.

''Ava!" Bonnie yelled from across the field. She waved me over excitedly.

"Hey."I said as I walked over and dropped my cheer bag on the ground.

We both sat down on the grass and began stretching. Bending to touch our toes and stretching our arms high into the air. Comfortable silence had fallen between the us until Bonnie broke it.

"Do you know if Elena is coming?"Bonnie asked as she stretched out her arms.

"I think so. She said she was."I replied.

Neither of us would be surprised if she missed it. Elena was never really the cheerleading type. She's never been the athletic type either and after everything that has happened it seems an even stranger fit.

"Good. Maybe it'll help her get back to normal."Bonnie said and I shrugged.

Everyone keeps saying that. _Back to normal_. What they don't seem to get is the old normal is gone, so are the old Elena, Jeremy, and Ava. They died with our parents. We've changed and there is no going back.

"Have you heard from Care yet?" I asked filling the silence.

It was completely unlike Caroline not to pick up her phone. Even when we are fighting she still picks up. I just couldn't shake the bad feeling I had.

"No, I called but she didn't pick up."Bonnie said a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"She hasn't picked up for me either."I replied and Bonnie took out her phone and was about to dial when she suddenly stopped.

"What"I asked concerned.

"Oh My God! You're here!"Bonnie exclaimed and jumped up. She ran across the field to Elena and engulfed her in a tight hug.

I rolled my eyes before pulling out my phone and trying Caroline again. No answer. I left her my third voicemail of the day before hanging up.

"Yup. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were is to do things that were. And you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena said as she and Bonnie walked over to me.

"I am?"Bonnie asked and Elena nodded.

"You, me, and Stefan."Elena said and Bonnie sighed.

"Tonight's no good. Have you heard from Caroline?"Bonnie asked stretching her arms again.

I glared at the two girls. Neither one really cared that Caroline wasn't here. I seemed to be the only one that even noticed.

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett."Elena ordered playfully."You're going."

"Fine, I'll go."Bonnie said in defeat.

"Ava, you're coming too."Elena said confidently.

"Oh I highly doubt that."I dismissed.

"You're coming. I want you to get to know Stefan."She said pleadingly.

"You talk about him so much I think I know him better than he knows himself."I replied and Elena threw her pom pom at me. I stood up and threw it back at her with a playful glare.

"Come on. Please-"

Elena trailed off staring behind me with uncertainty in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Bonnie started pulling her away. I watched them confused.

"What the hell was that about?" I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I felt warm breath on the back of my neck. My eyes widened and I froze for a second before spinning around. Tyler stood there with a smirk on his lips.

"What do you want?"I asked annoyed. Glaring at Elena and Bonnie for leaving me alone with him.

"You know this isn't fair. You get to wear practically nothing and bend over right in front of me."He complained. While his eyes were raking over my body. I was wearing black shorts and a blue tank-top. More skin was showing than not.

"What do you want?"I asked. Raising an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Tanner called a break and I was just wondering what my favourite little cheerleader was doing."He said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I was about to reply when I noticed Stefan running around the field wearing a football jersey.

"What is he doing on the field?"I asked confused. "He's been here for two days and he's already dating Elena and on the football team. He moves fast."

"Tell me about it. Tanner let him on the team. He's starting at the game tomorrow."Tyler said angrily.

"What? Already?"I asked surprised. "He must be really good."

"He's all right, but don't worry I have something planned."Tyler assured me still glaring at his new teammate.

"Yeah, because I was worried sick about it."I replied shaking my head.

I stepped back from him and began stretching again. I bent my calf back and caught my foot in my hand. I stretched easily until I started to loose my balance. Just as I began to fall a pair of warm hands gripped my hips and steadied me.

I looked up at Tyler in surprise and our eyes locked. I couldn't look away. I tried but it was like I was in a trance. I pressed my lips together nervously. As Tyler began to lean in a loud honk sounded through the air. I jumped back and looked at Tyler with confusion. He was about to kiss me, and I was about to let him.

Everyone's eyes on the field snapped over to a baby blue Camaro. Inside Caroline was in the passengers seat and a mystery guy in the drivers. She leaned over and kissed the driver before hopping out of the car.

The driver of the car was older by at least a few years. His dark hair was messy and sunglasses were covering his eyes. He was dressed in expensive looking black leather and wore a cocky smirk that screamed trouble.

As Caroline walked onto the field the mystery man looked at Elena and I with a smirk, however his smile faded when he noticed Tyler. His already pale skin paled even more as he looked between Tyler and I. Finally, he snapped out of his shock and drove away.

"That was weird."I mumbled. Chills were running up my arms and neck despite the sunny weather.

"That's the guy."Tyler said and I looked at him confused.

"What guy?"I asked. Refusing to meet his eyes.

"The one you were talking to at the grill. "He answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say."I mumbled before walking away. I didn't have time to play his games.

Tyler huffed before stalking off. He walked back to the football field in annoyance.

"Sorry I'm late girls...I was...busy."Caroline said as she made her way to the front of the group. She had a smile on her face that made everyone roll their eyes.

"Yeah getting busy."I teased and Caroline's smile grew. Elena glared at me even though an amused smile was playing on her lips.

"Anyway, let's get started. Let's go girls."Caroline yelled after turning on the music.

Sexual lyrics and loud base filled the air as everyone lined up to start the routine.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"Caroline yelled clapping her hands along with each number.

At first everyone was a little rusty but after a few minutes we fell into perfect union. Nearly. I am slightly off but am able to keep up with the group. Elena is struggling to keep up. She never was the athletic type. She always was inside writing and reading. I was out climbing trees with Tyler, or at dance class with Caroline.

"Elena, sweetie why don't you just watch today." Caroline said when she saw Elena struggling. Elena nodded and stepped back with a look of frustration on her face.

"Ava focus!"Caroline ordered when I looked back at Elena. I had slipped a few beats behind but quickly caught up.

"Good. Let's move on to the advanced."Caroline yelled and the pace picked up with more tricks and flips.

I relished in the warm burning of my muscles and the clarity that filled my mind.

After practice Caroline and I went to the Grill. We grabbed our usual table and ordered.

As we waited for our food I started questioning Caroline. I was curious about the stranger that my best friend was dating. The way he looked at Tyler and I today had made me uneasy.

"You seriously have to start answering your phone. I was starting to worry you were laying in a ditch somewhere."I said glaring at my friend playfully.

"Sorry." Caroline said glaring right back."But I was a little busy."She said as she wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross."I mumbled repulsed."So where did you meet this guy?"I asked casually changing the subject.

"Damon. He was the guy I saw the night of the party at the Falls." Caroline replied. I remember Caroline gushing over him, but being devastated that he'd disappeared before she could introduce herself.

"But where did you guys meet the second time?" I asked.

"At the Comet Festival." Caroline explained.

"So where is he from?"I asked. My voice was indifferent but my eyes were impatient. I wanted to know who this guy was.

"Here. He is Stefan's older brother."Caroline said and I look at her surprised.

"Really? I thought Elena said Stefan didn't have any siblings." I said thinking back to this morning when Elena was talking my ear off about Stefan.

"They don't really get along. Stefan probably didn't want to talk about it. It's a long story."Caroline said vaguely.

I know Caroline like the back of my hand. There isn't much she loves more than gossip, and I know she was praying I would pry. So I did.

"Tell me."

"I'm not supposed to."

"When has that ever stopped you? "I asked and Caroline smiled before diving into the story.

"Before they moved here Stefan and Damon were both interested in the same girl. They fought over her and she chose Damon. Stefan was so mad he started telling Katherine all these lies about Damon. Horrible lies."She said, seriousness saturating her voice.

I wondered if any of that was true. I wondered if Stefan was as great as Elena thought. He seemed nice enough. I shook my head of those thoughts and returned to the conversation.

"How long has Damon been in town?" I asked and Caroline looked at me suspiciously.

"Enough about Damon. Let's talk about you and Tyler."Caroline said changing the subject.

Frustration worked its way onto my face. Finally I let out a sigh before answering Caroline's question.

"Nothing is going on." I mumbled pressing my lips together nervously.

"Oh please! I saw the two of you when I showed up. It looked like you two were about to fornicate right on the football field."Caroline laughed and I felt cheeks flush with warmth.

"It did not."I denied adamantly. I grabbed my glass and took a large drink of water hoping it would chase away my blush.

"Than what were you two doing?"She asked and I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"Um..we...I"I sputtered trying to come up with something. All hope of ending this conversation was gone when Caroline looked at me with scandal dancing in her blue eyes.

"Tyler...wait did he...take it from you?"She asked wagging her eyebrows.

"Take what from me?"I asked coyly.

"You know..._it_. "Caroline asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"No, I'm still a virgin."I said rolling my eyes.

Caroline's smile dropped into a disappointed frown. She had been anticipating my first time since she lost hers last year.

"Come on. He's totally into you." Caroline said and I groaned.

"I'm sorry. Have you met Tyler?"I asked and Caroline smirked.

" He may be a jerk, but he's a sexy jerk. It's not like the old days. You aren't stuck with the guy for life if you have sex." Caroline replied.

"This conversation is over."I announced as the waiter brought over our food.

After the grill Caroline dropped me off at the library. It was the only thing I could think of to avoid Elena's dinner party. I took my time studying. After my parents died my grades started to slip and I was in need of some extra study time.

A few hours of intense studying later I packed up my books and headed home. As I walked down the dimly lit street I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but every time I turned no one was there. I started to hum that old tune to calm myself down.

The next morning I walked into the kitchen trying to rid myself of the creepy feeling that had haunted me last night. Relentless dreams about things too horrible to even think about.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Elena not wearing her cheer uniform. I looked down at my own uniform and straightened the skirt before walking over to her.

"So does thing mean you're quitting the squad?"I asked trying to distract myself from my worrying dreams.

"Yeah, I'm just not that girl anymore." Elena said with a shrug and a frown.

"You know Caroline is going to kill you, right?"

Once we arrived at the school Elena and I split up. Elena went looking for Stefan and I headed over to where the other cheerleaders were flocking. Caroline stood barking out orders with a pom pom in each hand. It only took her a few minutes to notice Elena was missing and took off after her, leaving me in charge.

An hour later I was standing on the unnaturally green field with Caroline and the rest of the cheerleading squad and football team. The bleachers were packed with football fans. We were all listening as Tanner finished his start of the season speech. His speech was loud and angry as usual.

After the speeches I wandered around the field. There was still time before the game started. I was headed for the cooler Matt brought when a furious Tyler stormed by nearly knocking me over. His girlfriend Vicki chased after him a worried look on her face.

"Ty stop. Just leave him alone."Vicki yelled and I turned and saw Tyler headed towards an unsuspecting Jeremy.

I watched in horror as the two yelled before Jeremy's fist collided with Tyler's jaw. Tyler charged right at Jeremy tackling him to the ground. I watched as Tyler beat punch after punch into my bother. I couldn't stand it. Horror quickly turned to pure rage. I threw my pom poms to the ground and marched over anger coursing through my veins.

I grabbed Tyler's shoulder and with all my strength tried to pull him off but he was too heavy. Finally, I stepped back and kicked Tyler as hard as I could. He toppled over and cursed out in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed when he looked up at me. I was so angry I felt as though I was going to burst. I looked over and my brother who was groaning out in pain. I sent one last icy glare at Tyler before pulling Jeremy to his feet.

Before I could stop him Jeremy dived at Tyler starting the fight again.

"Stop it!" My screams fell on deaf ears. I grunted in frustration before stalking angrily a few feet away and scanning the crowd. The second I saw the blonde hair and football jersey I yelled.

"Matt!"The quarterback turned the second he heard his name. When he saw my distraught face he came running over.

"What's wrong, Av?" He asked worry in his voice. I was too upset to speak so I just pointed to the brawl.

"Dammit."Matt muttered before he raced over.

By the time he got there Stefan had just stepped in to break up the fight. He pulled Tyler off Jeremy but Tyler angrily punched Stefan in the stomach. Tyler and everyone else looked shocked when his punch barely affected Stefan. Before he could try again Matt arrived and began shoving Tyler towards the locker room. Just as it seemed it was over Jeremy lunged forward with a broken beer bottle.

"Jeremy no!"Elena screamed as he lunged at Stefan who dodged the attack easily. Elena and I came running over.

"What the hell Jeremy?"Elena said racing over to Stefan's side. I rolled my eyes and ran over to Jeremy.

"Are you okay?"I asked turning his face forward to see the damage. I cringed when I saw all the blood and cuts. He swatted my hands away and stormed off. I groaned before running after him.

I weaved through the murmuring crowd keeping my eyes on the back of Jeremy's head. Jeremy slipped away from the crowd and walked the trail behind the school...right into a cloud of fog. I jogged through the darkness hoping I was right behind him, but when the fog cleared I realized I was alone.

"Jeremy!"I yelled angrily but got no reply.

I buried my face in my hands and breathed deeply. Just as I was about to head back the sound of a branch snapping and rustling leaves sounded through the air. I squinted into the forest line. The forest looked so dark and gloomy. I looked into it nervously.

I could barely make out a figure in the shadows. I yelled out Jeremy's name but the figure doesn't move. Fear began to swell in my chest as I stared into the darkness wondering who was staring back at me. Just as that startling thought echoed through my brain a scream pierced the air.

"Help!"A mans voice yelled. I turned and ran away from the shadowy forest and towards the lights of the school parking lot.

My feet go from grass to pavement as I race towards the scream. I stop when I see Matt crouched down on the pavement.

"Matt?" I asked in between my panting. Matt turned around and my mouth dropped open.

Tanner. He's lying on the pavement pale, lifeless and soaked in blood. Blood is everywhere. All over the pavement and Matt's clothes. The strong metallic sent filled the air. As I look at the body bile rises in my throat and tears sting my wide eyes.

"Oh my God."I said my voice shaking along with my hands.

Before I can process anything a scream scrapes out of my throat. Panic strikes me the second the scream leaves my mouth. My heart starts pounding and my body feels cold.


	4. Family Ties

_"Violet, looking lovely as always." A familiar voice said as Violet Gilbert walked by. She __stopped and shifted her deep brown eyes towards the elder Salvatore brother. Her red painted lips pulled into a smile that lit up her face. _

_"Damon Salvatore, back from battle I see."Violet said while pulling Damon into a tight hug. _

_"Ah yes, I had to come back for the Founders Ball. I couldn't let all these lovely women dance alone."Damon said his lips pulling into a wicked smile._

_"So noble."Violet joked as she reluctantly let him go. _

_The two stood in the middle of a large ballroom inside the Lockwood's estate. A large crystal chandelier hanging from the tall arched ceiling. The floor was littered with dancing couples dressed in their best gowns and suits. The women's dresses were twirling as they were spun in perfect circles by their partners. _

_Violet stood in a beautiful red gown, attracting all eyes. The fitted top was embroidered with lace flowers and the full skirt fell to the ground elegantly. Her hair was curled and partly pulled out of her face, with a string of beads hanging within her dark curls. She looked a pure example of elegance, innocence and beauty._

_"Love, your father would love a d-...Damon?"A young man dressed in a perfectly tailored suit said when he found his date. His dark hair swept off to the side letting his strong handsome face show._

_"James."Damon greeted the eldest Lockwood child coolly._

_"I didn't realize you were back."James said shaking Damon's hand and nodding curtly. _

_"I just got back. If you two would excuse me I spot a young lady in need of a partner."Damon said making his way towards a girl standing alone on the dance floor._

_"He'll never change."James said shaking his head._

_"I hope not. Now what can I help you with?"Violet asked pulling her eyes away from Damon._

_"Well I can think of only one thing."James said before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to Violet's lips. Violet kissed back for a second before pushing him off._

_"My father might see."Violet scolded turning quickly to see her father too invested in conversation with Thomas Fell to notice the display._

_"Maybe it will urge him to allow me your hand."James said impatiently._

_"I'm his only daughter. He's just being cautious." Violet defended quickly._

_"Yes, well luckily I am very patient."James said causing Violet to laugh. "What?" He asked curiously._

_"Since when are you patient?"Violet asked and James grinned._

_"Since today. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"James asked taking Violet's wrist and leading her to the dance floor._

I jolted awake and sat upright in my bed panting lightly. My skin was shining with with sweat.

"Hey, you okay?"Elena asked as she walked passed my room.

"I just had a nightmare."I said and Elena walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Another one?"Elena asked concerned.

Ever since the night Tanner was killed I had been having nightmares almost every night. Some nights I would even wake everyone up with my screams. I haven't been able to close my eyes without seeing his face. Cold and slacked. All life drained from his body.

"What was it about?"Elena asked curiously.

"I was in love with Tyler Lockwood...I think."I said thinking back to the way Violet-or I had looked at Damon.

"Terrifying."Elena mocked before getting up and leaving the room.

"It was terrifying."I mumbled before flopping back down on the bed pulling the covers over my head.

After spending an embarrassing amount of time thinking over my dream I rolled out of bed. I was about to take a shower but stopped when I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I followed the yelling and found Jeremy and Tyler arguing in the living room. Elena was watching and was losing her patience with the bickering boys.

"Jeremy, be nice." Elena said as she walked over and stood in between them.

"I'm not being nice to that ass." Jeremy said and Tyler glared at him angrily.

"Jeremy, you're the only one that has a problem with him."Elena said in annoyance.

"What is that ass doing here?" I asked as I walked into the living room. I smirked when Elena groaned and shoved a box into Tyler's hands before she walked away exasperated.

"Nice to see you too."Tyler replied with a grin.

"Who said it was nice to see you?"I asked feigning bewilderment.

"What the hell are you doing, Gilbert?"Tyler asked when Jeremy walked over and pulled the box out of Tyler's hands.

"Jer."I warned as I walked over to the boys trying to defuse the situation before any blood was spilled.

"Relax, I just want this."Jeremy said as he took our father's pocket watch out of the box. He turned shoving the box in my arms before heading upstairs. I glared at the back of his head as he left me alone with Tyler.

"No way. My mom will kill me if everything isn't there." Tyler said going to follow Jeremy but I quickly blocked his path.

"Aw, Tyler's scared of his mommy."I mocked and Tyler glared at me in return.

"My mom will freak."Tyler said annoyed.

"Calm down. The party won't fall apart because of a pocket watch some drunk ancestor owned 145 years ago."I said as I shoved the box into Tyler's hands.

"Ava-" Tyler started to argue but I quickly cut him off.

"So sorry to see you go."I said sarcastically and pushed Tyler towards the door.

"Ava...fine."Tyler reluctantly conceded before leaving the house thoroughly annoyed.

After lunch I went over to Caroline's house to start getting ready for The Founder's Party. Every year the founding families threw a party to celebrate our ancestors. The Lockwood's have hosted it for as long as anyone could remember. Each founding family loaned family heirlooms from that time. They were displayed around the party for the entire town to see. It was one of the many founders events throughout the year.

When I entered the Forbes house I followed the blaring music into Caroline's room. I saw Caroline examining two dresses carefully. I walked over to the stereo and turned the music down before I lost my hearing. Caroline jumped when the room went quiet, and looked around anxiously until she saw me.

"You scared the hell out of me."She said clamping a hand over her chest.

"Sorry."I shrugged before walking over and plopping down on the edge of Caroline's bed. "What are you doing?"I asked as I looked at the dresses.

"Which one do you like better?"Caroline asked not looking away from the dresses for a second.

I looked at both dresses closely. One was a short flowy yellow dress, and the other was a pale blue strapless with a short white sweater. One was very Caroline and the other was something Caroline's mother would choose for her. I wondered why she was so torn.

"Yellow."I suggested and she frowned.

"That's what I thought too. Damon likes the blue better though."She said and I sighed.

"He's dressing you now?"I asked uneasily. Caroline shrugged before deciding on the blue dress.

Over the last few days I've realized how controlling Damon is. He controls where she goes, who she talks to, and what she says. Now how she dresses too?

"Can you do that braid thing you did last year to my hair?"Caroline asked as she smoothed out her dress. She turned around non-verbally asking me to zip her up.

"Sure."I said as I pushed myself up and walked over. I quickly zipped up her dress before I walked over and unzipped the bag that held my dress.

"Ooh, sexy. Who are you dressing up for?" Caroline asked scandalously.

"No one and if the name Tyler Lockwood leaves your mouth I'll scream."I warned as I pulled out the nude pumps from the bottom of the bag.

My dress was back and cut off mid thigh. It had long sleeves made out of black lace and a sexy criss-cross back. It was the kind of dress my Dad would have grounded me for wearing.

After hours of makeup, dresses, and toxic hairspray we were finished. I was headed for the door when Caroline grabbed my arm and spun me back round. Before I could say a word I was sprayed with a strong fruity perfume. I coughed on the thick mist of fake fruit smell.

"God."I muttered as I waved the excess mist out of my face. "A little warning before you tear gas me."I coughed as I stepped away from Caroline who raised the bottle playfully.

"Damon will be here soon."Caroline said excitedly and I nodded before walking over to the bed and picking up my cellphone.

"I'm riding with Jenna, Bonnie and Elena."I tell Caroline as I text Jenna to come pick me up.

"I thought Elena was going with Stefan."Caroline asked eagerly.

"She's meeting him there."I replied taking a wet wipe from my purse and trying to get rid of some of that horrible sent.

The traffic to the party was slow. The entire town must have been going this year. When we finally arrived there was a long line of people waiting to get inside. I did a double take when I saw Caroline and Damon near the front. I walked up towards them leaving the others to wait for Stefan to arrive.

"How did you beat us here?"I asked when I reached them.

"Damon's a fast driver." Caroline explained and opened her mouth to continue when Damon cut her off.

"We haven't had a chance to meet yet, I'm Damon Salvatore. You look lovely."Damon smiled charmingly.

"Uh-thanks. You look nice too."I said awkwardly as Damon bowed down and kissed the back of my hand. I noticed Caroline glare at the back of Damon's head. Before another word could be said we were being ushered inside.

"Caroline, you look smashing."Carol Lockwood said pulling the blonde into a hug. Caroline introduced Damon before walking over to her mother.

"Ava, you look beautiful." Carol said and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, so do you."I said much to the delight of the older woman.

"How are you, dear?"Carol asked leading me into the party.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I should go but enjoy the party. Keep an eye out for Tyler, he's around here somewhere."She said before glancing over at Tyler and Vicki Donovan disapprovingly.

"I will."I promised.

After Carol left I began walking around looking over the artifacts I've seen a million times. I was beginning to feel a bit lonely when someone walked up beside me. When I looked up and saw Tyler I groaned.

"No."I said before Tyler could even ask.

"We go through this every year."Tyler said taking my hand and dragging me out onto the dance floor.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend?"I asked as I placed my hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

"She's not my girlfriend."Tyler replied tensely. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Vicki glaring at us.

"Maybe someone should tell her that." I muttered and Tyler looked back at his angry date before turning back to me. He had tensed slightly and I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"When do you think your parents will stop forcing us to dance together?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Ever since we were little our parents forced us to dance at every party we went to. When we were young it was fun but now that we're grown it was more of a pain.

"Probably never."Tyler said and I sighed."Is it really so bad dancing with me?"He asked sounding a little offended.

"Maybe."I said and I felt Tyler lower his hand to the small of my back and pull me closer.

"How about now?"He asked grinning wickedly.

"I hate you."I said and he laughed.

As we swayed to the music I noticed Caroline and Damon dancing. I watched them carefully. The way he talked to her and the way he held her was making me nervous. He screamed trouble and not in the fun bad boy way.

"What's wrong?"Tyler asked glancing at Caroline and Damon.

"Nothing...it's just. He makes me nervous."I said turning away from them.

"Is he bothering you?"Tyler asked as he sized Damon up. I rolled my eyes at his macho attitude.

"No. Just the way he treats Caroline. He's controlling."I explained."Can we just talk about anything else?"I asked and he sighed before nodding.

"Sure."He said letting go of my back and twirling me. He quickly pulled me back in and I couldn't help but smile.

"I think this is the longest we've gone without fighting or you hitting on me."I commented.

"Well you do look extremely sexy tonight."Tyler said as he glanced down the front of my dress.

"You just had to ruin it."I muttered slightly exasperated.

I looked over and saw Damon watching us closely. I shifted us so my back was to him. I don't know what it is about him but I get a bad feeling from him.

After our annual dance was over I walked over and sat down next to Bonnie.

"What's with the frown?"I asked noticing Bonnie's expression.

"Do you believe in witches?"Bonnie asked seriously.

"Uh...like Harry Potter?"I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No. Like real full-blown witches."She clarified.

"Uh...I guess anything is possible."I said and she sighed not satisfied with my answer. "There's a long history of witches in Mystic Falls. It goes all the way back to very the beginning of our town. Some think they are just stories, but I like to keep an open mind. There are lots of things in the world that people can't explain."I said thinking back to the stories my uncle John used to tell about witches and vampires. Bonnie smiled clearly happier with this answer than my last.

Bonnie and I sat and talked ignoring the rest of the people around us. We were in the middle of a discussion about the bachelor when I saw a panicked looking Elena wandering around the party.

"Elena, what's wrong?"I asked when I caught up with her.

"It's Caroline. She has bites and bruises all over her. It's Damon, he's got her head all messed up."She said and anger filled me. I knew there was something wrong with him.

"Where is she?"I asked looking around for her but coming up empty.

"I don't know. She ran off."Elena said and I groaned.

"Okay, you take the front of the house, I'll take the back."I told her and she nodded before we split up.

I carelessly shoved my way through people looking for Caroline's blonde hair. I searched nearly every room but still couldn't find her. I was about to head outside when I saw Damon. Anger surged inside of me.

"Hey, wh-"He started when he saw me but was cut off when my hand connected with the side of his face. A loud satisfying smack filled the room.

"Where the hell is she?"I asked fuming."I know what you did."I practically growled.

"What are you talking about?"He asked an angry look on his face.

"She has bruises all over her body, Damon. I knew there was something wrong with you. "I yelled and he looked even more angry. I turned to leave but Damon grabbed me. Not missing a beat I kicked him in the groin and he faltered for a second, but he tried again. This time he was shoved off by someone else.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Tyler said in a clipped voice. I looked over and saw Tyler angrily glaring at Damon.

Damon looked up shocked before rising to his feet ready to attack. I began to feel worried for Tyler as Damon walked closer.

"Get out of here Damon or I'll go straight to the sheriff."I threatened stepping between Tyler and the elder Salvatore. He looked like he was debating it for a second before he stepped back.

"It didn't have to be this way."Damon said before turning and walking into the crowd.

I ran a hand through my hair angrily. I needed to find Caroline and get her as far away from that freak as possible.

"You okay?"Tyler asked actually sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Caroline?" I asked and he nodded.

"She was outside with Damon a little while ago."He said and I turned and began running towards the door.

"Ava...wait up."Tyler yelled chasing after me." What's going on?" He asked when we got outside.

"Damon, he was...hurting Caroline."I said looking around outside.

"What? Do you want me to get her mom?"He asked and I shook my head.

"Let's just find her first."

We split up and started searching for her. I yelled her name but she wasn't answering. I had practically ran the entire length of the massive Lockwood property when I found her. She was laying motionlessly on the ground.

"Caroline."I screamed as I ran over and shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I'm fine."She said and I looked at her warily. She is not fine." I'm fine."She repeated.

I look at her confused as she kept repeating those two words over and over again. She started to sob and I looked on helplessly. What is the right thing to do in this situation.

"Come on. Let's go get your mom."I said but she pulled away from me.

"No, you can't tell her."She said as if I was crazy for even suggesting it.

"Caroline."I muttered shaking my head.

"Please Ava."She begged and I was unsure. If I do tell her mom Caroline will hate me but if I don't she could get hurt again.

"Fine, but you stay away from Damon. I mean it Caroline. If you get back together with him or he tries anything, I'll tell her myself."I warned her so seriously I didn't even recognize my own voice. She nodded in agreement but doubt plagued me. What if this is the wrong choice and something terrible happens?

"Lets get you home." I said before humming a song and hoping it soothed her.


	5. You're Undead to Me

I walked into the kitchen and found Caroline sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by a large pile of papers and a massive mug of coffee.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to the table. She looked up and disarmed me with a bright smile. One minute she was fine and the next she was sobbing uncontrollably. She was a storm of emotions. She was barely able to keep it together and now it was like nothing happened. On one hand I'm happy she is acting like her normal self, but on the other I wonder if it's all an act.

Caroline has been sleeping over since the night of the party.

"Sexy Suds car wash. I want in your face sexy. Like a beer commercial."She explained as she shoved one of the papers littering the table into my hands.

It was a flyer with bikini clad women and a muscle car in the background.

"Wow. This is quite the flyer."I commented not sure what to think.

"I need your help after school. I need to get a new bikini and I k-"

"I can't. I have soccer practice. "I said regretfully and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a jock."She complained playfully. All traces of disappointment gone. "I'm going to take a shower." She said and practically skipped out of the kitchen.

I helped Caroline hand out flyers at school. She demanded they be plastered on every surface of the school. She had all the cheerleaders and even some of the football players distributing them. I was in the middle of taping them on some lockers when Elena came up to me with disbelief in her eyes.

"Can you believe this? It's like nothing happened."She frowned holding up the flyer. "She's unbelievable."

"She's trying to distract herself. Maybe that's a good thing, until Damon leaves town at least.

"I guess."Elena says looking disapprovingly at the flyer in her hands.

"Have you talked to Stefan?" I asked curiously.

"He was really vague about everything but he said Damon is gone."Elena said and I felt relieved but I can't help but wonder if it's true. Damon doesn't seem like the type to leave town because someone told him to.

"Good. He better stay gone."I said feeling a flare of anger in my core.

The only reason Damon isn't in jail is because Caroline begged us not to tell her mom. With the way she's acting it seems like she might actually take him back. If they get back together I'll go straight to her mom. I'm not going to stand back and watch her get abused.

Soccer practice ran smoothly. We ran our drills and played a scrimmage. Before I knew it practice was over. I was waiting in the parking lot for Jenna with a satisfying aching in my muscles. I was about to call her after fifteen minutes but I noticed a shadow in the trees. It looked like a person's shadow, and it was standing completely still. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I jump at the sound of a car honking and my head snaps away from the shadow.

Jenna's car is coming to a stop right in front of me. She smiles apologetically at me when I get in. Probably for being fifteen minutes late.

"How was practice?"Jenna asks as she pulls out of the school parking lot.

"Good."I answer distractedly as I scan the trees for the shadow, but it's gone.

Once we get home I head upstairs and see Caroline has laid out my outfit for the car wash tomorrow. Her mother demanded she come home so I have the room to myself tonight.

I look around my room not sure what to do. After an hour of boredom my eyes land on my bag and I sigh. Homework on a Friday night is a sad thought but I'm so bored it actually seems like fun. I work my way through English, Math, and History before calling it a night.

When I get to the school the next morning the car wash is already in full force. Shirtless football players and half naked cheerleaders are washing cars while loud music fills the air. Foamy soap and water drenching the pavement below.

Caroline struts over to me with a clip board in her hands and a smile on her face. I know something bad is coming by the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I'm putting everyone into teams. One football player with one cheerleader. Whichever team washes the most cars wins!" She said excitedly.

"Okay-"

"You're working with Tyler."She blurted before I could respond.

"Caroline"I whine and she smiles evilly. I shake my head at her meddling before pulling my shirt off.

"Thank god someone in your family understands what sexy means."Caroline says as she points at Elena who is wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Well you did pick my outfit. I didn't have much choice."I reminded her.

"I guess I'll have to dress everyone in your family then."She said before walking towards Elena with a look of determination on her face.

When I walk over to the car Tyler and I are supposed to be washing Tyler stops and stares at me. I try to ignore him. I pick up a sponge to start washing the car but his stare is relentless.

"What?"I yell making a few people nearby jump. Tyler however is unaffected. He quirks an eyebrow at me in amusement.

"I would much rather be washing you."He says with a suggestive look.

I know I have to deal with this now or I'll have to listen to these remarks all day. I try to think of a good comeback, but I can't think of one. Instead I throw a sponge at this cocky face.

The sponge smacks him right in the face with a splat. He freezes in shock for a moment as the wet sponge falls to ground. My amusement only increases when I see a large soapy wet spot dripping down his neck.

"You're dead."He says calmly before launching an attack.

I gasp when a sponge hits me on the chest. Cold water slowly dripping into my top. Judging on the look on Tyler's face the sponge landed just where he had intended. I glare at him and he smirks back not bothering to hide the fact that he was blatantly staring at my chest.

"Wash the cars not each other." Matt says chuckling from the car next to us. He was paired with Bonnie who was rolling her eyes.

When Matt and Bonnie see the grin on my face their smiles drain away.

"No."Matt objects just as I throw a sponge at him. Bonnie laughed as it hit him but before she could finish Tyler aimed the hose at her and sprayed.

After that all bets were off. Matt and Bonnie threw sponges at us while Tyler drenched them with the hose. I laughed at the sight of them. Caroline came running over yelling but stopped when I threw a wash cloth at her. She glared at me but picked up another hose and began chasing me around the parking lot.

I weave in and out of the crowds of people as Caroline trips Tiki with the hose. I ran right by Stefan and Elena taking a sponge from Elena who looked confused. Once she realized what was happening she rolled her eyes and went back to work.

After we ran out of sponges and were soaked the water war ended. Caroline ordered me back over to Tyler. Scolding me with a smile on her face.

I can't help but laugh when I see a soaked Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie.

"We are never letting you two work together again."Matt says, walking over and switching places with Tyler.

"Aw, poor Matty."I coo ruffling his soaked blonde hair.

Nearly an hour later the car wash was in full swing with one exception. Caroline. I search the school for her but she isn't anywhere to be found. I start to worry that Damon has something to do with this. I take out my phone out and start dialing her number. It rings until I hear her voice mail.

I leave a message and try to find Stefan. I need to know if Damon has left town or not.

When I walk back outside, I see Tiki bossing everyone around. She sends Bonnie off somewhere with a broom. I ignore her and scour the parking lot for Elena and Stefan.

I finally found Stefan, but as I walk over to him I see flames out of the corner of my eye. I turn around and see a car engulfed in flames. I'm in charge for five minutes and this happens? But even weirder, the flames manage to extinguished themselves.

How is that even possible?

Stefan practically disappeared before I could talk to him. I was about to try Caroline again when I got a text message from her telling me she needed time alone. I want to question her but when I needed time alone after the accident she gave it to me.

After the fire the customers left and so did most of our workers. A few stayed behind to help me clean up but I sent them home. I was just putting the buckets away when the sun went down.

I made my way back to the parking lot and headed to the car Jenna let me borrow. When I stepped off the stairs something felt wrong. It was too quiet. I walked to the car as quickly as I could. As I walked I felt like I was being watched.

"Violet!"A soft voice rings through the eerilly quiet parking lot.

"Hello?" I call out nervously but get no reply.

I run to the car and push the key into the lock. I am about to pull open the car door when I hear a loud bang. I jump back my heart pounding. I spin around and see the lid of the dumpster swinging in the wind.

"Is someone there?" I yell. Fear was swelling in my chest and my breath was short. My eyes start to scan the dark parking lot frantically. No one was there.

I pull the car door open ready to get out of here, but I freeze when I feel cold breath on the back of my neck.

My heart starts to pound so hard I think I might pass out. I try to breath but I just can't seem to get enough air. A chill seeps into my bones as I stand there. Waiting.

My instincts are screaming at me to run. I try to get in the car but a pair of cold hands grab my shoulders and throw me down to the ground.

In seconds someone is on top of me. Pinning me to the pavement. A blood curdling scream rips from my throat as I feel a sharp pain in my neck. It feels like a pair of teeth sinking into my skin. The feel of warm blood dripping down my neck makes me feel sick.

"Stop!"I beg, eventually my plead turns into a sob.

Out of the corner of my eye is see the moonlight glinting on something nearby. My keys. I must have dropped them when I was thrown. I stretch my arm out trying to reach the keys. My fingertips barely graze them. I cry out in frustration before trying again.

It feels like hours it's been hours. My head is foggy and my body feels numb. The creature on top of me is sucking the life out of me. Just when I feel like I was about to pass out I manage to grab the keys. I start pressing all the buttons on the key remote until I hear the alarm go off.

The alarm starts wailing and the lights are flashing in the darkness like a beacon. Anyone nearby would be able to notice it.

The thing on top of me freezes before jumping back and looking at the car. My vision is too blurry to make out its face. All I see is dark hair and pale skin.

Just when I think it's over the thing jumps back at me.

A cold hand roughly gripped my neck and squeezed so tight I couldn't breath. I squirmed around trying to get free but the grip was too tight. I brought my hands up trying to pry the hand away. It was no use.

All the warmth bled out of my body. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I laid there gasping for air. I try to find a shred of strength to fight back with but there is none left.


	6. Lost Girls

**Tyler's POV**

I grunted as I finished my last push up, and wiped away the sweat on my forehead. I started in on the old tattered punching bag.

The car wash had ended a half hour ago and I decided to hit the weight room. If I went home I'd have to deal with my parents. I'm much happier to stay here.

I felt all the rage inside of me spike as I pounded on the old leather. Everything that has built up inside. I'm an angry guy and if I didn't do this I'd probably kill someone. I fought through fatigue and kept going until I couldn't breathe. I leaned against the punching bag as my heart pounded a mile a minute.

After a few more minutes I decided to call it a night. Too tired to bother showering I just changed back into my regular clothes and tossed my sweats into my gym bag. I turned off the stereo that had been blaring so loud that I couldn't think and headed for the door.

When I got outside I heard a a car alarm blaring, and saw headlights flashing. I rolled my eyes at the idiot kids that probably it off. They better have not messed with my car.

When I walked past the noisy car I noticed something wet covering the ground. At first glance it looked like oil but as I got closer I noticed it didn't smell like oil. I crouched down and ran my finger through the liquid and jumped back when I saw the thick crimson colour on my fingers.

Blood. And a lot of it.

I got down on my hands and knees and looked underneath the car. I jumped back when I saw a bloody hand. My heart racing and dread churning in my stomach. I ran around to the other side of the car. There was a girls body laying on the pavement. Long hair matted with blood. The sent was so strong that it made me dizzy.

As I approached the body noticed little things seemed familiar. I couldn't understand why until I saw her face. My heart stopped and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Ava!" I yelled in panic as I raced over.

My feet were hitting the pavement so hard I thought my legs might break off. I cursed when I saw her face pale and blank. Her neck was gushing with blood. It was practically ripped open. Her clothes soaked in blood and bruises were forming all over her body. There was a deep gash along her hairline that was oozing blood.

_Please be alive _was echoing through my mind. I dropped to my knees beside her. I could feel blood seeping through my jeans. All I seemed to be able to do was look down at her wide eyed. Finally, I reached down praying to feel a pulse. I don't know what I'd do if there wasn't one. A quiet agonized groan rumbled from her throat the second I touched her.

"No."She mumbled so quietly I could barely hear her over the car alarm.

"Ava?"I asked reaching down and cupping her cheek as gently as I could. She didn't reply.

I tore my phone out of my pocket and dialed as fast as my fingers would allow me.

"911. What's you're emergency?"A woman's bored voice asked.

"I need an ambulance now! My friend was attacked. We're at the high school. "I yelled into the phone hysterically.

"Tyler?"A quiet voice asked.

My head snapped down and I saw Ava looking up at me through barely opened eyes. It looked like opening her eyes was the hardest thing she has ever had to do.

"Hey."I say so softly it was almost a whisper.

"It's okay...you're going to be okay."I said

"It-vamp-"She trailed off wincing painfully.

"Just rest. The ambulance is on the way. Just hold on."I took her hand into mine. It's was so cold. I rubbed her hand between mine trying to stay calm. All I wanted to do scream and beat the crap out of whatever damn thing did this.

I felt a pang of guilt looking down at her pain filled face. I was right inside. I could've helped her. It's weird to see Ava this way. See looked so small and fragile. Two things I would have never associated with her.

"Ty-"She started again and I sighed.

"Ava for once in your life shut up."I ordered and much too my surprise she listened.

It felt like hours have passed since I found her. She is fading fast. I keep asking her to keep her eyes open but I know she can't do that for much longer. I keep looking over my shoulder hoping to see flashing lights of an ambulance. Just as I'm about to curse them out I hear the wailing sirens.

"Finally."I muttered annoyed.

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance. One ran over, a look of shock on her face for a moment before she crouched down beside us. The other grabbed supplies from the back before running over. I reluctantly let go of Ava's hand and moved out of the way.

They work soundlessly. One wrapping gauze around her neck, and the other slowly working her arm onto the gurney. They lifted her carefully and Ava groaned. I see the paramedics exchange a doubtful look. They strap her in before the woman runs over and pulls the back door of the ambulance open. I watch as they snap the gurney up and Ava is lifted from the ground.

After they close the ambulance doors I ran over to my car. I practically ripped the door open and jumped inside. I followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital. Once we arrive I drove to visitor parking and took the first spot I saw.

When I got inside I was ushered to the waiting room by a nurse behind the desk. I tried to sit but I couldn't sit still. I pace the length of the room. Time moved so slowly. I was nearly out of my mind when I saw the sheriff.

"Tyler." Sheriff Forbes said as she walked over.

"Sheriff."I greet curtly. I crossed my arms over my chest and refused to sit when she suggested it.

"Are you okay?"She asked and I looked at her annoyed. Of course I'm not okay.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about."I replied sounding slightly hostile.

"I need you to tell me what happened."She said remaining calm.

How can she be calm? This is her daughter's best friend. She watched Ava grow up.

"She was attacked. Do you need me to draw you a picture?"I asked angrily.

Why is she wasting her time here? The animal that did this is getting further and further away every second.

"I understand this is difficult."She replied and I rolled my eyes before I started pacing again.

"What were you doing at the school?"She asked.

"I was working out in the weight room. I found her when I was leaving. A car alarm was set off."I answered.

I decided that cooperation would make them go away faster. Maybe then they can do their jobs and find the damn thing.

"Did you see anything?"She asked sounding slightly concerned. She's concerned that I may have seen something, but not for the girl who could die?

"What does that matter?"I asked stopping my pacing to look at her. She didn't answer immediately.

"Please just answer the question."She replied and I sighed.

"Yes." I said and a weird look came over her face.

"What?"She asked carefully.

"I saw a girl I've known my whole life bleeding out on the pavement. Now you're here asking me stupid questions instead of doing something about it!"I yell my voice laced with anger.

"Tyler, calm down."She ordered sternly.

"No. What do you think you're going to find out from me? It obviously couldn't be a person. Do you want Ava to look at a line up of mountain lions?"I sneered.

"Is that all that happened?"The sheriff asked ignoring my outburst.

"What other than Ava almost dying? I thought you caught the damn animal. What the hell?" I hissed accusingly.

Where the hell were they when she was being attacked? They're supposed to protect the town. Where the hell were they? Where the hell was I? I was jut inside the school. How did I not hear anything? If I had just left a few minutes earlier she might not have been attacked at all.

"Tyler I know-"

"No you don't. She almost died. How the hell is that okay?"I asked as I began to pace again." Protect and serve, my ass." I spat under my breath but I knew she heard me.

"Do you want me to contact her family?" She asked.

"I'll do it. You just go and find that damn thing."I said yanking my phone from my pocket.

The sheriff left and I started scrolling through my contact list. Once I found Elena's name I pressed the call button and held it to my ear.

"Hey, this is Elena. Sorry you missed me but leave a message. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

It went straight to voicemail. Either she's ignoring my call or her phone is off. I try her again and I get the same voicemail. I leave a message than go back to my contact list. I don't have Jenna or Jeremy's numbers. Ava's phone is God knows where. I groan realizing who I have to call. This probably isn't going to be pretty.

She ignored my first call. Since we've broken up and she started shacking up with Jeremy, we haven't exactly been on speaking terms. Surprisingly when I called again she answered.

"Why the hell are you calling me? We're over Tyler."Vicki's angry voice said through the phone.

"This isn't about you, Vicki. I need Jeremy's number."I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. Just leave him alone Tyler."She snarled and I sighed.

"It's about Ava. She's hurt and Elena isn't answering her phone. Just give me his number." I said almost losing what little patience I had left.

"What? Is she okay?"Vicki asked and to my surprise actually sounded concerned.

"I don't know. Just give me the number."I said stress leaking into my voice.

"Hold on he's right here."She said and I heard hushed whispers and shuffling before Jeremy's voice sounded through the phone.

"What do you want dick?"Jeremy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You need to come to the hospital. Ava's hurt."I said glancing at the clock. It's only quarter past nine. How is that possible?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She was attacked by an animal. I tried Elena but she's not answering."I explained. The line went dead.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket wondering if I should call Caroline. I was about to dig it back out when a nurse walked over to me.

"Mr. Lockwood?"She asked in a squeaky voice.

Most people know me here because of all the donations my family makes. My family practically funded this hospital.

"You can see her now."She said and I wondered if I was actually allowed. Usually it's just family.

"Great. How's she doing?" I asked as she lead me towards Ava's room.

"She's lucky. She lost a lot of blood and a few sprained fingers. She also had a punctured lung but we patched that up." She said and I looked at her shocked.

"That's it?"I asked. The nurse nodded as she stopped in front of a closed door.

"Like I said she was lucky. Lucky that you found her when you did."She said before turning and disappearing down a crowded hallway.

Ava laid so still in the hospital bed I wondered if she was okay. She looked so small under the mountain of blankets they piled on top of her. There was a white bandage wrapped around her head and one partially wrapped around her neck. She had casts on a few different fingers and I saw cuts and bruises all over her arms. It doesn't seem possible that only an hour ago she was laying on the ground bloody and dying.

I grabbed a nearby chair and was about to sit when I heard a raspy breath.

"Ava?"I asked in a whisper.

"At least I know I'm not in heaven if you're here."I heard a quiet voice say.

I smile for the first time in what feels like an eternity. Of course her first words would be an insult. Her eyelids lift open revealing her big brown eyes that usually gleam with a challenge.

"Like you could get in" I joked back and she smiled softly." Jeremy and Jenna are on their way." I told her and her smile grew slightly.

"I don't want to sleep."She said somehow knowing what I was about to suggest.

" So damn stubborn."I scolded as lightheartedly as I could manage.

"Bite me."

"Not funny." I frowned.

"Mr. Serious."She mocked.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I sat down.

"Great. I think I might do a cartwheel."She said sarcastically.

Leave it to Ava to joke about this of all things.

"What happened?"I asked the question that had been bouncing around my brain ever since I found her.

Suddenly her face paled. A look of fear and torment danced in her eyes. A dark look that I wish would disappear. Her hands started to shake and her lips pressed together in a hard line. I reached over and took her hands in mine without thinking. Her eyes flashed up to mine and held my gaze. I looked into those familiar brown eyes and that dark look slowly vanished.

"Ava?"Jenna called sounding terrified as she ran into the room. A worried Jeremy right behind her."Oh My God!"Jenna gasped when she saw the damage.

"Are you okay?"Jeremy asked running over to her bedside. I stood and moved out of the way. He leaned down and hugged Ava gently.

"I'll live."She said and Jenna walked to the other side of the bed. I couldn't help but feel awkward and out of place.

"What happened?"Jenna asked standing up. She reached down and stroked Ava's hair gently. As if she might hurt her if she used any force.

The dark look returned to her eyes and spread to her face. I barely recognized her.

"I-...uh, don't remember. It happened so fast. I was walking to the car when something attacked me."She said dismissively.

"Did you see it? I thought the cops caught the mountain lion that attacked Tanner?"Jeremy asked anger in his voice.

" I don- can we not talk about it?"She asked and Jeremy sighed.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go."I said and they turned and looked at me. Probably just remembering I was still in the room.

"Now?" Ava asked actually sounding disappointed.

"Yeah. My parents have been calling me like crazy. I should head home."I said heading for the door.

"Thank you, Tyler. They told me that if you didn't find her when you did she probably would have died."Jenna said teary eyed.

"I'm just glad I was there."I said looking at Ava one more time to make sure she was alright before turning and leaving.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"Ava asked with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Sure."I said surprised that she actually wanted me to.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone yell my name. I turned and saw Elena and Stefan running towards me.

"Tyler!"Elena called panic in her voice.

"She's okay."I said before she had a chance to ask. She smiled looking ready to cry.

"Where is she?" She asked and I pointed to the door. She smiled at me before turning and heading towards the room.


	7. Haunted

I am haunted.

Every time I close my eyes I see it. I see it's fangs dripping with my blood, and it's cold hands wrapped around my neck. The faceless figure is lurking behind every corner, and hiding in every shadow. I could know the monster. I could see it everyday and not even know it. I wake up everyday fearing something that I can't even recognize.

I play that day over and over again in my mind. If I had just left when everyone else had it never would have happened, or maybe it would have. Those shadows I saw watching me. I thought I was imagining things, but what if I wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time. What if it wanted me? It called me Violet just like my dream, but why would someone want to hurt me?

We just got back from the hospital today. The doctors strongly suggested that I say longer but if I'm forced to lay in bed all day it will be my bed. I may be in my bedroom but I feel like I'm still in that parking lot. I still feel tormented by the faceless figure. The figure that matched the monster my uncle used to tell me stories about to a tee. If those stories were true these things need to be invited into peoples houses. So I am more safe at home than in the hospital.

Jenna has ordered me to rest, but rest isn't possible. Not when I know what I know. Tanner,Vicki, and I weren't attacked by and animal. Whoever or whatever it was is still out there, and I'm powerless to stop it. That thought makes me feel sick. I reached over and pulled the drawer of my night stand open. I reached in feeling around for a package of tissues but froze when I feel metal.

"What the hell?" I asked confused. I leaned over and peered into the drawer.

Laying in my drawer is my Dad's gun. How the hell did it get in here? I carefully grab the gun and look down at it nervously. I've only seen it once before. Uncle John showed it to me last time he was in town. I only got to hold it for a second until my mom came in and freaked out. I always knew where it was. In my parents closet, on the top shelf in a blue metal box.

As I pulled the barrel back to see if it was loaded confusion filled me again. Wooden bullets. Why-Wait...Did my Dad know about vampires? Questions were running through my mind. So many questions. I barely heard the soft knock on my door. I jumped and quickly shoved the gun back in the drawer. I felt like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Come in."I called shakily. Elena walked in with a concerned look for the third time this morning.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine."I said glancing nervously at my bedside table.

"Are you okay?"She asked reaching over and squeezing my hand.

"Not really."I admitted, looking down at my hands doing everything I can to avoid eye contact.

"Ava, what happened?"Elena asked tucking her finger under my chin and making me look up.

We've never lied to each other, but how can I tell her this? She'll think I'm crazy, but with one look at her I know I have to. If I keep this to myself I'll explode, and if I have to tell someone let it be Elena.

"I- I was walking to my car- it came out of nowhere. It moved so fast."I said my hands shaking and my heart pounding.

"What did?" She asked with a strange look on her face.

"It was-...it was a...vampire."I blurted out and she looked at me shocked.

I expected her to laugh in my face or call me crazy, but she doesn't. She just sat there stunned. Every second that ticked by made my stomach ache. Finally, she sat up straight and shifted her eyes to mine. Fear pooled in her eyes before she opened her mouth to respond.

"I brought ice cream and movies." Caroline sang as she burst into the room.

Elena and I both jumped at the sudden intrusion. I glanced over and saw Caroline holding a tub of vanilla ice cream and some movies.

"Sorry."Caroline said when she saw our startled faces.

Elena stood and shook her head before excusing herself. I felt a pang in my heart. Does she think I'm crazy?

"What's with her?"Caroline asked when she walked over and set the movies and Ice Cream on my dresser.

"Don't know."I mumbled fiddling with the end of my blanket.

"I'm so bummed you won't be there tonight." Caroline said as she walked over and laid across the end of the bed on her back."It won't be the same. Are you sure you can't come?"She asked grabbing a magazine off of my bed and flipping through it.

"I can barely stand, Care. "I mumbled distractedly. My eyes kept shifting to Elena's closed bedroom door across the hall.

"But I got you a sexy cat costume."She said as if that would heal me.

"I'll pass."I said looking down at my hands.

It feels ridiculous talking about something as insignificant as Halloween costumes with everything that has happened. I don't see how dressing up like a slutty cat will help me with anything.

"Earth to Ava!"Caroline yelled and I snapped back to reality. I saw her waving her hands inches from my face.

"Sorry."I mumbled.

"What's wrong?"She asked. I know I can't tell her. I love Caroline but she is one of the last people I would tell any of this. She can't keep a secret to save her life.

"Nothing...just tired."I said and she sighed. She hopped up and walked over to my dresser.

"Okay...which one?"She asked holding up the movies.

"Whatever." I shrugged slumping into my bed.

Caroline stayed for a few hours. We watched both movies but I'm too in my head to pay attention. I could tell she was frustrated with me. I was relieved when she left to get ready for the Halloween party. I needed to find my ancestor Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Something that I always thought was just a bunch of ramblings of a crazed old drunk. As it turns out that old drunk happened to be right.

I know my Dad kept some of them in the house. I started looking in the hall closet then my parents room. When I entered their room I felt a sentimental feeling creep up on me, but I had to ignore it. I needed to find the journal. I walked out of the room and limped towards the stairs when a voice stops me.

""Freeze! What do you think you're doing?"Jenna asked and I turned to see her standing at the end of the hall with her arms folded over her chest and a stern look on her face.

"Jenna...hey."I said while I tried to force a guilty smile, but I couldn't even manage that.

"The deal was you can come home but you have to stay in bed."She said and walked over and guided me towards my room.

"I needed something." I said feebly as she practically forced me back into my bed.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"A book." I answered vaguely and she quirked an eyebrow.

"What book?"She asked and I sighed.

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal." I said and she looked at me confused.

"What do you want with that?"She asked walking over to my dresser.

She took out a pair of black and white striped socks and a dark grey graphic t-shirt. She leaned down and opened another drawer pulling out a pair of black and pink shorts. I looked at her confused.

"Here. Change and I'll get you the journal."She said and I looked at her surprised.

"You know where it is?" I asked.

"It's under the stairs. Now change...you'll feel better."She said before walking out of the room.

I do as she said. I was wearing the clothes I left the hospital in. Jeans and a tight sweater. Not the most comfortable things in the world. The second I slipped into the pajamas I felt better. I grabbed an elastic and gathered all my hair at of my head. I pull my hair into a ponytail happy to have it away from the bandage on my neck.

A few minutes later Jenna walked back in with the journal in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Enjoy."She said handing me the tattered old journal."Hydrate."She added setting the bottle on my bed side table before leaving.

I quickly opened the journal and looked down at the fragile looking paper. It looked like I might break it if I touch it. I pushed that thought away and started pouring through the book. A I read I absorbed all the information. Time ticked by unnoticed and when I finally take a break it was dark outside.

I thought all the information would have overwhelmed me but it doesn't. Instead...along with the gun I feel like I have enough to defend myself. Hopefully. I read about vervein and how the Salvatore's grow it. Maybe they still do. I made a mental note to ask Stefan about it. I had so many thoughts running through my head but I couldn't process them all. I looked at my clock and it read _11:23pm_.

A yawn worked it's way from my throat but I was too interested to stop. I picked up the book to start where I left off humming to myself quietly. I froze when I noticed someone standing in the doorway. I jumped fearfully when I saw the figure and my heart pounded until my eyes landed on a familiar face.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"I asked clamping my hand over my chest. He looked so strange standing in my doorway.

He visited me a few times in the hospital and every time he came I felt better. When I was alone and dying he was there. I remember everything. Him finding me and the concern in his gentle touches.

"Jenna let me in. I wanted to see how you're doing."He said and I looked at him skeptically.

"Really? On Halloween. While there's a party going on?"I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I was at the party...it was boring."He said walking into my room.

"So, I'm your second choice."I replied and he shook his head exasperated.

"I just can't win with you, can I?" He asked amused as he walked over to my dresser.

I watched him looking at all the pictures I have framed on my dresser. As he stood there I felt a little strange. Tyler Lockwood in my room?

"So the party was lame and your first thought was...I wonder what Ava is doing?"I asked and I see him grin.

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?"He asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe."I said and he returned to looking at the pictures.

I noticed his face twist into a look of surprise as he inspected my photos. He grabbed one of the pictures and his lips curved into a warm smile.

"You still have this?"He asked holding up the picture for me to see.

I smiled when I saw the picture too. It's of Tyler and I as kids. We were wearing orange life jackets and holding fishing rods. We both had big smiles with missing teeth on our faces. We looked so happy. I remember that day. My dad took us out on our boat to go fishing. We were supposed to fish but we kept casting our lines at each other.

"Of course. I look so cute."I said and I'm not going to admit I kept it because it reminded me of the fun we used to have.

"What happened?" Tyler joked looking at me with a mischievous grin. I glared and whipped one of my pillows at him.

The pillow collided with Tyler and he dropped the picture. I winced when the glass of the frame shattered.

"Good job."He laughed and I glared at him.

"You're the one that dropped it."I said getting up.

I felt the room sway but ignored it. I walked over as Tyler crouched down starting to pick up what was left of the frame. As I walked over I wasn't paying attention and I felt a sharp stab on the bottom of my foot.

"Ow."I hissed and hopped on one foot to try and see how bad it was. When I tried to get a look I felt my head spin. I was about to fall when Tyler's hands grasped my shoulders and steadied me.

"It's just not your week is it?" He asked and I couldn't help but agree. First the attack and than this. I must have stepped on a hundred spiders to get all of this bad luck.

Tyler wrapped an arm around my back and led me to my bed. He set me down on the edge before squatting down in front of me.

"Is it this one?"He asked pointing to my left foot and I nodded.

He carefully slipped my striped sock off and held my foot in his hand. I watched as he lifted my foot closer to his face and inspected it. Before I could protest he had pinched the shard of glass and pulled it out. The cut stung and I felt blood drip down my heel.

"Ow."I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a baby."He said as I pouted. He shook his head at me before standing up and tossing the glass in the trash.

"Thanks."I said and clap my hands on my knees before rising from the bed. Once again the room spun and I swayed, and like before Tyler's hands grasped my arms and steadied me. I shifted my eyes up and saw him looking down at me.

His eyes captivated me once again, and I couldn't look away. I felt Tyler rub lazy circles into my arms with the pads of his thumbs. A shiver worked it's way up my spine from his ministrations. I absentmindedly leaned into him at the feeling of heat radiating off of him. As I leaned in I saw his eyes flash to my lips. I was about to back away when he started to lean into me.

Before I could decide if I wanted to kiss him or not he brushed his lips against mine. My eyelids fluttered closed instantly, and I hesitantly placed my hands on his chest. Our lips moved together gently, but Tyler quickly grew sick of that. The way his lips moved against mine, gently but passionately made butterflies flutter in my stomach.


	8. 162 Candles

The house had a type of tenseness. Everyone seemed to be locked inside their heads. No one is talking and the silence is driving me crazy. Ever since I dropped the vampire bomb, Elena has been avoiding me.

I've had enough of being ignored. I pulled myself out of bed and walked across the hall.

"Elena?"I asked poking my head into her room. She was writing in her journal with a worried look on her face. Elena looked up at me and looked spooked by the interruption.

"Hey, what's up?"Elena asked and waved me in. She smiled but I could sense nervousness in her voice.

"What's going on? Did something happen? Jeremy's acting really weird." I asked as I sat on the edge of her bed.

She looked like she was uncertain about something. She seemed to be debating something internally. I was about to tell her to just spit it out when she spoke.

"Vicki's gone."

"Where?"I asked feeling bad for Matt. Vicki was his only family member left. His dad left before he was born and his mom is off partying God knows where. His sister was all he had left.

"I don't know. That's where Jeremy and I went this morning. To talk to the police about her."Elena explained, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

I felt bad for not thinking of Jeremy. He had a crush on Vicki for a while. He tried to hide it but it was pretty obvious. I wasn't the biggest fan of the eldest Donovan. It seemed like the more time he spent with her the more drugs he used and the more angry he became.

"How's Jeremy?"I asked worried. He was not in a good place while Vicki was here, and now that she's gone I worry that he'll get even worse.

"He's good. He knows he is better off without her."Elena said and I looked at her in disbelief. I want to believe it but that doesn't sound like Jeremy.

"Jeremy?"I asked and she nodded. I wanted to run into his room and make sure but there is more I need to talk to Elena about.

"I need to talk to you about everything ...you never really said anything."I said and the mood in the room suddenly shifted.

"I know, I was..."She trailed off with her eyes trained on her fidgeting hands.

"I'm thinking about calling Uncle John. He knows all about this stuff. He could come and get rid of all of them."I said and her eyes widened.

"No."She practically yelled out.

"Why?"I asked confused.

"You shouldn't call him."She said running a hand through her hair nervously." I think you were just imagining things, because of the blood loss probably. Vampires...aren't real."She said before she jumped off the bed and busied herself with organizing her unruly desk.

"But-."I said my voice sounding more hurt than I intended.

"I think it's best if you just forget about it. There are no such thing as vampires. Just let it go."She finished firmly with her back to me.

I just sat there in silence. She doesn't believe me. I felt an ache in my chest. She doesn't believe me, but I know what I saw. They are real. Without another word I stood and exited the room.

When I walked into the hallway and bumped into Jeremy. He looked like the old Jeremy. His hair was unjelled and shaggy. His eyes no longer looked pained, they looked peaceful. He held his old sketch book in his hands. He hasn't sketched since our parent's accident.

"You okay?"He asked concern in his voice. I looked at him shocked. What is going on? I quickly turned and ran into my room without a word. I looked around the room helplessly. I had to do something. Anything.

Elena may not believe me but that doesn't change anything. I have the journal and the gun. If the Gilbert Journals are filled with this information than that means the other Founding Journals might be too. Maybe the other founding family members know about this. Caroline's mom must know. She's the one who deals with all of those bodies.

I practically ran over to my dresser and pulled on a blue tank top and a pair of jeans. I winced at the soreness that shot through my side. I shook off the pain and grabbed my military jacket from the closet. Lastly I slipped the gun into my bag and reached for the journal, but I stopped when I noticed something poking out from between the pages. I carefully flipped through the pages until I found an old dried up purple flower. I looked at it confused until I noticed a small sketch of the flower with description printed next to it.

_Vervain- An herb that protects from vampires influence if kept on person. Also used as a poison to Vampires. Consume or wear daily. _

Vervain? Can a plant really protect someone from vampires? I looked down at the herb and wondered if it would still work.

"It's worth a try."I mumbled before grabbing my jewellery box off of my dresser.

I dug around the old jewellery box until I found the locket that my parents left me in their will. It has been in our family for generations. When our parents died they left each of us a family heirloom as well as trust funds and college funds. Jeremy was given an old pocket watch, and Elena was left our grandma's wedding ring.

I ran my hands over the antique silver locket. It was engraved with beautiful little flowers. I turned it over and saw an engraving on the back.

_To my wild Violet- D.S_

_Violet? Like from that dream I had a few weeks ago and what the vampire who attacked me thought my name was. _D.S? I shook my head. I don't have time for this. I plucked a few petals off of the Vervain stem and placed them inside locket.

When I headed for the door I stopped in my tracks. The chance of getting outside without Jenna catching me was slim. I sighed before turning and looking at my window. I heaved my window open with ease. I pressed my lips together nervously when I realized how big of a drop it was. I used to sneak out all the time, but it was different when Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie were cheering me on. I sucked in a deep breath before I swung my legs outside and climbed out onto the roof.

My heart started to race when I walked to the edge. There was an old oak tree just across from the roof, but there was a gap. Fear began to swell in my chest. Before I could talk myself out of it I took a deep breath and jumped. Cool air blew in my face and through my hair. I might actually like the feeling if I knew there wasn't a chance of falling. When I didn't feel the branch I started to panic. I opened my eyes just in time to see the branch right in front of my face. I reached out and grabbed onto it tightly. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to calm down. I tried to push the fear down but the image of falling was too strong.

"This was a very bad idea."I muttered to myself.

I swung my legs back and forth trying to wrap them around the trunk of the tree. All hope was lost when a sharp pain shot through my legs and up my spine. I tried to muffle my scream as much as possible.

Just as I began to panic I heard someone yell my name from below.

"Ava?"The voice called and I looked down. Tyler stood at the bottom off the tree with a confused look on his face.

I instantly regretted looking down. I snapped my eyes shut and tried to convince myself that the drop wasn't that big, and that Tyler would catch me if I fell.

"What the hell are you doing?"He asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm stuck."I said and I could hear him sigh from down there.

Suddenly I felt the tree move and heard a branch snap. I forced myself to look down and saw Tyler starting climbing the tree.

"Just like the old days."He said as he made his way up to me.

Tyler and I used to have tree climbing competitions when we were little. I always used to beat him until the time where I fell out of a huge tree in Tyler's yard. After that I refused until I couldn't take any more of his teasing. I made it to the top than froze. Paralyzed by fear. Tyler had to help me down and he never let me hear the end of it.

"Shut up and get me down."I said feeling my fingers start to slip.

"I'm coming."He muttered.

"I'm slipping."I yelled trying to wrap my legs around the trunk again but get the same sharp pain through my body.

"Hold on."He ordered and I was surprised at how close he sounded.

I would have fallen if Tyler's arm hadn't wrapped around my waist the second my fingers slipped. I hated how weak I felt.

"You okay?"He asked as he guided me towards the tree trunk.

"I'm fine."I mumbled grumpily. Tyler quickly got the hint and started to help me down. I didn't start to relax until my feet were firmly planted on the ground.

"You sure you okay?"He asked after he jumped off the last branch and turned to me.

"Do you just follow me around waiting for me to mess up?"I snapped at him.

"Someone's in a mood."He said looking confused.

I felt bad for snapping at him. He did save my life and he's been more tolerable lately. He even stopped picking fights with Jeremy.

"Sorry."I said before straightening my purse strap on my shoulder. I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"What were you doing up there?"He questioned me with concern.

"I was trying to sneak out. Jenna won't even let me out of bed. I have to do something."I explained before pulling my arm out of his grip.

"You couldn't think of anything other than dangling from a tree?"He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't plan on dangling. I've climbed down that tree before. I just...froze."I told him annoyed.

"Well where are you going that is so important?"He asked starting to loose his patience.

" I uh...I need to talk to the sheriff."I said and he looked at me skeptically.

"About what?"He asked and I huffed.

"What are you doing here?"I blurted out.

Tyler and I haven't spoken since that kiss. I'm still confused about what it meant and how I felt about it. Besides, I have bigger problems to deal with right now.

"I wanted to talk to you."He answered and I shifted my eyes from him to the ground.

"About what?"I asked coyly.

"You know what I want to talk about."He said but I shrugged. I looked up and saw him roll his eyes."The kiss."He finally said and I sighed.

"I can't do this right now."I said and a look of hurt flashed in his eyes. Guilt filled me. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Fine. Whatever."He said before turning to walk away angrily.

As I watched him walk away something felt wrong. There was something inside of me yelling to stop him.

"Wait." I yelled running after him.

"It's fine. The kiss was no big deal."He said not bothering to stop. I had to run in front of him and place my hand on his chest before he finally stopped. Damaging Tyler's ego is one of the worst thing you can do to him.

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it. I didn't trust my words. Everything I wanted to say just seemed to come out wrong. I needed to do something to let him know how I felt and to hold off any conversation for at least today. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned up on my toes and brushed my lips against his. I felt him stiffen in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. His hand came up and cupped my cheek as he kissed back tenderly.

I forced myself to pull away after a few seconds. I immediately felt the loss of his lips. I looked up at him and saw him smiling. It was infectious and before I knew it a grin was working its way onto my face too.

"I have something I need to do, but I promise we'll talk later."I assured him and he sighed.

"At the party."He suggested and I looked at him confused.

"Not another Founder's obligation party."I complained reluctantly.

"No. Caroline is throwing a party at the Grill."He said surprised by the fact that I didn't already know.

"Why is Caroline throwing a party?"I asked confused.

"I don't know but it starts at six."He shrugged before turning and walking away.

I stood there and wondered why Caroline was throwing a party. Did I forget a birthday or something? Before I knew it five minutes had passed. I quickly jumped back into action. I ran across the lawn ignoring the pain coursing through my body. When I made it to the garage I slipped in the side door. I felt my way through the dark garage and made my way over to my dad's old black Camaro. I pulled the keys out of my bag and unlocked the dusty old car. The second I slipped inside the smell of old leather hit me. It brought back so many memories. I smiled at the memories running through my mind before turning the key in the ignition.

When I walked inside the police station I navigated my way to Sheriff Forbes's office. When I turned the corner I froze in my tracks. Damon. He walked out of the sheriff's office with a pleased grin on his face. I thought he left town? Stefan said he was gone. He turned started down the hall but stopped when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?"I asked angrily.

"Just visiting the sheriff."He said with a smirk on his face.

I wanted to smack that damn smirk right off his smug face. After what he did too Caroline he should be locked up.

"Oh yeah? Did you tell her that you're a vampire."I said reaching for my gun but he had me pinned against the wall before I could.

That realization hit me last night. I felt a little stupid for not figuring it out sooner. The bites on Caroline and the gaps in her memory. How the hell did I miss that?

My father used to tell me stories about all the founding families. Not just the Gilbert's. He told me about Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Brothers who were killed on the night a local church was attacked and many civilians were killed. Stefan and Damon weren't killed were they. At least not permanently.

"Would you be quiet."He hissed looking over at the sheriff who sat a few feet away in her office.

The other foundering families must know too. I get ready to scream vampire when he looks down at me. His blue eyes almost becoming hypnotic.

"You are going to forget everything you saw. You were attacked by an animal. You will forget everything."He said and I looked up at him stunned.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He looked at me surprised until his eyes landed on my necklace. He froze like he just saw a ghost.

"Were did you get that?"He asked, his eyes never left the silver locket around my neck.

"It's been passed down through the family."I answered confused by the interest in the necklace."Wait...D.S. Damon Salvatore. You knew my ancestor?" I said a little too loudly and he glared at me.

"Very good. You figured it out. Now shut up."He said and in a flash we were standing in the parking lot. I gaped at him before a thought popped into my head.

"Have you erased my memories?"I asked angrily.

"Only once."He said as if that made it okay.

Damon was trying to act relaxed but every few seconds his eyes would shift to the locket. It was as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How many times did you erase Caroline's"

"More than once."He answered sarcastically.

"Did you attack me?"I listed off questions like they were going out of style.

"No."He said point blank. He didn't look at me with pleading eyes but with honest ones.

"I don't believe you." I sneered venomously.

"Yes you do. If you didn't you'd be trying to run." He replied. I went to respond but realized he may have a point.

"You're a liar." I accused not giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. You look just like your sister when you do that. She had the same look when she found out."He smirked.

"Wait...Elena knows?" I asked shocked. That's impossible. If she knew why would she try to convince me I was seeing things? Try to make me feel like I'm crazy? She wouldn't do that.

"Obviously. Who do you think told me to compel your brother to forget his suffering? See I'm a good guy. Kind of."He answered and I stepped back shocked.

Jeremy. I knew he was acting odd but I never imagined this. It can't be true. Why -how could she do that? She wouldn't.

This can't be true. I want to refuse to believe it, but it explains Jeremy and her fear of me calling John. She wants to protect Stefan. So much so that she'd put us all in danger.

I ran to my car and threw myself inside. Of all the things I thought might happen this was not one of them. Elena and I have always told each other the truth. We trust each other, or at least I thought we did.

I drove around for hours. I didn't want to go home and it was too early to go to the party. At six-thirty I pulled into the Grill. There were a lot of cars parked outside and I could hear the music from the parking lot. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My skin looked pale and my face looked tired. I took a deep breath and tried to vanish the look from my face before heading inside.

For once I was glad the place was packed. I slipped in and faded into the crowd. There was a draw back of being an athlete in high school. It usually made you popular. I run track, play soccer, and cheer, and also being the daughter of two dead people doesn't help. I made my way through the crowd but froze when I bumped into Stefan.

"Stefan."I muttered. He smiled at me but I refused to force one in return. I glanced at the girl and Stefan quickly introduced her.

"Ava. This is my friend Lexi."He said and I looked up at the tall blonde.

Lexi's eyes widened when she saw me. She looked at me the same way Stefan did the first time he saw me in the school hallway. She looked back at Stefan with a confused look.

"Uh...hi. I'm Ava."I said feeling uncomfortable.

What was that look? What is going on?

"Lexi."She replied finally, with a smile.

"Lexi, this is Elena's younger sister."Stefan said and her eyes widened even more.

"Oh...didn't see that coming."Lexi said shaking her head.

I looked at her puzzled. What is that supposed to mean? I'm about to question her when I see Tyler heading over. He stopped next to me and slipped an arm around my waist possessively. Normally I'd tell him off but I was too perplexed by Lexi's reaction to Tyler.

"Hey."He said and she looked at us back and forth. It looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. What the hell is happening?

"Tyler."Stefan greeted politely and Tyler nodded back a little less cordial.

"Uh...I'll see you later. "I said needing to get away from them.

We managed to weave through the crowd easily. Tyler looked at me confused when we stopped at the bar. I waited for the bartender to walk into the back before leaning over and grabbing a bottle from under the counter. I hid it in my jacket and walked over to a dark corner and slipped into a booth. Tyler slipped in beside me looking at me surprised.

"What?"I asked as I grabbed the empty mugs that sat on the table. I filled them up and slid one to Tyler.

"Nothing. Just...I don't know. Are you okay?"He asked as I took a sip from my mug. I cringed as the strong liquor burned the back of my throat. I ignored the burn and swallowed.

"Better now."I said downing another sip.

"Ava, what's wrong?"He asked taking the mug out of my hands.

I looked over at Tyler. I could barely make out his face in the dark. The last thing I wanted to do is talk. Throwing caution to the wind I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to mine.

At first Tyler stiffened but like I expected he relaxed and kissed back. Unlike our other kisses this was not tender and gentle. It was needy and desperate. We were both shocked at my sudden aggressiveness. Our lips moved together feverishly and our hands were running over each others bodies and pulling the other as close as possible.

"Ava! What are you doing here?"I turned and saw Elena walking over with a stern look on her face. I could barely look at her. How could she lie right to my face, and try to convince me I was crazy.

"What does it look like?"I growled before I grabbed the mug and downed another sip. I heard Tyler mutter cat fight before disappearing into the crowd.

"Are you drunk?"She asked and I glared at her.

"No."I said standing up and walking away from her. .

"Ava...are you okay?" She asked following behind me and reaching out and placing a hand on my shoulder in concern. I ripped my arm out of her reach as if her touch was poison.

"Like you care."I said slurring my words slightly.

"Of course I do. What's the matter?" She asked as she tried to lead me to the door.

"I'd tell you but you'd probably just try to convince me I'm crazy again."I said pulling away from her again.

"Ava-"She started but I couldn't stand to listen.

"I know, Elena. Turns out Damon of all people is more honest than you are."I said while glaring daggers at her.

"Oh God. Ava I can explain." She said and I laughed humorlessly.

"No, don't bother. I trusted you and I thought you trusted me too."I said failing to hide the hurt in my voice.

"I do."She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"No you don't. You'd rather protect your boyfriend than be honest with me. You made me think I was crazy. You asked Damon to compel Jeremy. How could you do that? I trusted you. He trusted you."I nearly yelled and Elena looked around worried.

"Ava, I can explain."She said but I'm too angry to care.

"Save it. I don't have time for your lies."I said and pushed past her.

I walked around looking for Tyler when I saw the sheriff and a few deputies walking up to the bar. I watched the sheriff as she approached Lexi and Damon at the bar. I jumped when the sheriff pulled out a needle and stuck Lexi with it. Lexi slumped to the bar in seconds.

Damon jumped up and watched shocked as the deputies grabbed Lexi and hauled her through the Grill. I notice the sheriff say something to Damon before walking away. Damon's shocked face turned into a smile before he turned and slipped out the back door. This can't be good. He's done something and I know it is bad. I can't help my curiosity and before I even realize what's happening I'm following him.

Once I got outside he was gone. I looked around but I was alone. I walked further into the parking lot slowly. I peeked around the corner and try to stay hidden. I watched as the deputies pulled Lexi towards their patrol cars.

Suddenly she stops and with a noise I could only describe as a hiss her head shoots up. Panic shoot through me. Sharp fangs are snapping at the sheriff who's back is turned. I watched horrified as Lexi tossed one of the deputies into the side of the car and the other one flying through the air. He crashed into the windshield of another car with the glass shattering under him.

Flashbacks came rushing back. Being thrown to the ground. Fangs dripping with my blood. She is a monster.

The sheriff turned and shot at Lexi's chest but she doesn't stop. She just smiled and walked towards the sheriff. Panic ran through me as Liz fired again, but Lexi was still unaffected. I reached for my purse and pulled out my gun ready to intervene. Lexi paused for a second and got ready to pounce. I raised my gun and aimed just as Damon jumped out of nowhere and stabbed her in the heart. Lexi's skin turned grey and she slumped to the ground.

My heart was pounding and I felt sweat dripping down my forehead. Shock coursed through me. I just stood there with my gun raised. frozen. I have never seen anyone die before. I've seen dead bodies but it's different witnessing the actual death. I sucked in a shaky breath before I lowered my gun. I was about to put it away, but stopped when I heard a gasp behind me. I whipped around and saw Tyler looking over my shoulder. He must have followed me out here.

"Oh my God."I heard him whisper.

"Tyler."I said before slipping the gun into my purse. I walked over to him carefully and put my hand on his shoulder. I was hoping it was comforting but there's little comfort I can offer him right now.

"Oh my God...what- how-" He sputtered not sure what to say.

"Come with me."I said and grabbed his hand dragging him away.

I pulled him down a dark ally and stopped when we come to a dead end. Tyler looked like he's trying to say something but he's either to shocked or scared to for the words.

"What was that -thing?"He blurted out.

"A vampire."I answered honestly.

"That's impossible."He muttered and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Than explain what you just saw? You know I'm right."I said and he angrily kicked a nearby trashcan.

"This isn't right. Vampires can't exist."He said burying his face in his hands.

"Tyler, I know it's scary and confusing but you have to understand, this world...hell this town is far more mysterious than we ever could have imagined. There are things out there we can't explain. Dangerous things."I explained he looked at me questioningly.

"How do you know about this stuff?" He asked confused.

"It's a long story."

"Ava."He complained annoyed.

"I wasn't attacked by an animal."I answered quickly and realization fell over him.

"Oh my God."He mumbled looking at me with wide eyes.

"Did you know before that?"He asked and I sighed impatiently.

"Look we have to go before anyone sees us. I'll tell you everything I know. Just...not here."I said and he looked at me blankly for a moment. After a minute he breathed out a deep breath and nodded.


	9. History Repeating

"Wait, Stefan is a vampire!"Tyler asked stunned. We've been up all night talking. I've been doing my best to explain everything, but I've realized how little information I actually have.

"Yes...him and Damon."I continued and he shook his head shocked.

"And they aren't the ones who attacked you?"He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see a face."I answered.

"Was it that girl from last night?"He asked curiously and I sighed.

"I don't know, because I didn't see a face."I replied trying to suppress annoyance but failing.

I fell back onto my bed and felt comfort flow through my body. I closed my eyes for a second inwardly cursing at the sleep I can't give into. It's nearly 4:30 am and I'm exhausted.

"Are you awake?"Tyler asked laying on his side beside me.

"No."I answered and he chuckled.

"Do you want me to go? We can finish this tomorrow."He said sounding like that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I already told you everything I know."I reminded him and he grunted in reply.

"Maybe there's something in my family's journals."He said more to himself than to me.

"Maybe."I said yawning again.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep."He said reluctantly and started to roll off the bed. My eyes shot open and I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You don't have to go. You could stay...if you want. We have to be at school in a few hours anyway." I said nervously.

"Ava Gilbert...are you propositioning me?"He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just lay down and shut up."

I looked at him shocked as he started to undress in front off me. I awkwardly sat there not sure what to do or where to look. Finally I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pyjamas and headed for the bathroom.

"You can change in here...I don't mind." I rolled my eyes at his half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood.

I changed and brushed my teeth before walking back into my bedroom. When I walked in I stopped and almost laughed. Tyler was laying in my bed underneath the zebra print and hot pink blankets. He looked ridiculous.

"What?"He asked raising an eyebrow when he noticed me looking at him.

I slipped into bed ignoring him again and turned the light off. I felt a little unsure of what to do. I've never slept with anyone other than my friends, and Jeremy on one uncomfortable camping trip.

As I was contemplating what to do Tyler laid down on his side facing me. I laid down deciding it was less awkward for me to sleep with my back facing him. Once I closed my eyes I began to relax. Until I felt Tyler drape his arm over my waist and pull my back against his chest. I never took him for a cuddler. I felt his body curve around mine and his warm breath on the back of my neck. I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. I laid there for a few minutes trying to wrap my mind around everything that had happened today. Never in a million years could I have predicted any of this.

_A little girl with long dark hair and big brown eyes ran up the grand staircase laughing, followed by a little boy with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. The boy looked around ten, while the girl was no older than seven._

_"Hurry up, Damon."The young girl laughed as she reached the top of the stairs. He smirked wickedly, before catching up with her. _

_When he reached the top of the stairs they ran down the hall and burst into a bedroom. The room was as grand as the staircase. A large canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, dressed in yellow and green silk. There was a large window on the far wall that overlooked the vast Gilbert grounds. Pushed up against the wall parallel to the window was a beautiful wooden wardrobe._

_The little boy immediately ran and launched himself onto the bed and started jumping, while laughing infectiously. The little girl returned the laugh as she raced over to the wardrobe and stared up at the contents is awe. It was full of beautiful dresses of all different colours and materials. She quickly grabbed a long red one and pulled it to the ground. Once laying on the ground the girl stepped into the dress and pulled it up. She only took up a quarter of the dress but she didn't seem to care. She slowly danced around the room, while humming a made up tune.._

_"How do I look?"The girl asked stopping to look at her partner in crime. He stopped jumping and looked at her, panting slightly._

_"Gross...like a girl."He said and began jumping again._

_The little girl huffed before dropping the dress and jumping up on the bed. She quickly grabbed pillow and used all her strength to smack him with it. White feathers exploded from the pillow, raining down on the bed. Damon fell off the bed and landed on the ground with a humph._

_"Violet...you are so dead."He said before jumping up and climbing the bed once again._

_Violet laughed excitedly, jumping in place while waiting for him to grab a pillow. Once he did, it was war. The two ducked and jumped, trying to dodge incoming pillows. Their laughter filled the room as the fight continued. Soon white feathers were raining down on them. _

_After a while the war was forgotten. Damon picked up piles of feather and threw them up into the air, and watched as they floated down to the bed. Violet was jumping up and down on the bed with her arms stretched above her head reaching for the feathers, with a bright smile on her face._

_The two jumped and laughed all day. Their laughter echoing through the large house._

I woke up with a do I keep having these dreams? They make no sense.

I rolled out of bed and walked over to my dresser wanting to forget all about it. I turned and gazed outside. My eyes widened when I saw a black leather jacket. I saw someone leaning against the oak tree outside my window but I blinked and they were gone.

"You okay?"A voice asked and I jumped.

When I turned I saw Tyler walking out of my bathroom in a towel. His hair was wet and droplets of water ran down his neck onto his chest. I quickly looked away, and busied myself by picking out my outfit.

"Yeah."I answered pulling out a blue plaid shirt and pair of black jeans. I was to lazy to shower so I grabbed a black beanie instead. I had forgotten he had slept over. I must have gone crazy last night due to the exhaustion. I can't believe I invited him to sleep in my bed.

Tyler and I got dressed in awkward silence. Both of us had a lot to think about. I saw the bracelet Tyler was wearing. We had filled it with vervein last night. After we were dressed I snuck down the stairs first and made sure the coast was clear before Tyler came out. Tyler drove us to school in his car. Mine is still in the parking lot at the Grill. I wanted to say something, but each second that passed made it more difficult. Before long Tyler was parking in the school parking lot. We awkwardly said goodbye before going our separate ways.

When I saw Caroline walking down the hall I looped my arm through hers as we made our way to first period. It didn't take long for me to notice that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"I asked after a few minutes of silence. Caroline and silence do not go together naturally."Caroline."I said pointedly and she crumbled.

"Matt took me home last night. I was drunk. He stayed the night and we cuddled. Now he's acting weird."She said in one breath.

That is an odd coincidence. I did not see that coming. Matt and Caroline? I felt a bit odd. Here I am walking through the hall like nothing is wrong, but it is.

"Well, do you like him?"I asked snapping back to reality. I'm right here with Caroline, but I feel like I'm at a distance.

"I don't know."She answered confused.

"I think you should talk to him." I advised.

"I know."She said as sat at our desks.

"So...what's going on with you and Tyler?"She asked a gossipy smile on her face. I knew this was coming. I know once I tell Caroline, I will never hear the end of it. Here goes nothing.

"We kissed and it was great. I just don't know what it means."I divulged and her face lit up.

"Oh my God! I knew it. You like him."She accused excitedly.

"I kissed him, obviously I like him."I replied rolling my eyes as I pulled out the books I'll need for class.

"Okay...not seeing the problem."She replied confused.

"It's just...I don't know. Scary."I replied getting annoyed with how scared I've been lately. Out of all the things I've had to go through this is the scariest. Fighting vampires is scary enough, but giving someone the opportunity to break my heart terrifies me.

"Yeah...but it's fun too. I may not be Tyler's biggest fan but I don't think he'd hurt you, and if he does I'll kill him."She responded seriously.

When Elena walked into the room she looked at me hopefully. I glared back and she sighed before walking to the other side of the room and sitting down. Caroline looked in between us confused before turning and looking at me suspiciously.

"What was that about?"She asked setting her books on her desk.

"I don't want to talk about it."I replied and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"As your best friend you have to tell me. Come on."She said just as Bonnie walked in. Caroline glared at Bonnie as she headed to an open seat.

"What is that about?"I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"She stole my necklace, and now she won't give it back. Your turn."She said and I sighed.

I obviously can't tell her the real reason, but thankfully the teacher walked in ending our conversation.

"Good morning, everyone."The teacher greeted and I noticed how young he was. He couldn't have been that much older than us. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had short, cropped light brown hair that made him look more like a student than a teacher.

"Alrighty."He muttered as he turned and picked up a piece of chalk. While he was writing his name on the board Caroline turned and mouthed _cute__to me_.

When I looked back up at the board I saw an odd name scrawled out across the chalkboard.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful I know, and it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origin. My family immigrated here in 1755, to Texas. I however was born and raised in Boston. " He turned back and addressed the class with a kind smile.

"Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great Grandfather, and I will never be able to thank him enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it Al-ric, but it's Alar-ic. However, you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher. "He finished. I couldn't help but feel a little exited. Maybe I'll finally have a history teacher who doesn't make me want to bang my head against the wall until I pass out.

After school ended I was heading to the parking lot when I saw Damon talking to Bonnie. He stood in front of her car, blocking her way. She looked up at her fearfully. He pulled the door open and Bonnie shakily slipped inside.

Curiosity and protectiveness got the best of me. I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else. I walked over and saw Damon watching Bonnie's car drive away.

"Aren't you a little old for high school?"I asked and he looked up and smiled.

"Just trying to retrieve my property."He slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Leave her alone, Damon."I warned. First Caroline and now Bonnie.

"I would but I don't want to."Damon said before turning and walking away.

I watched as he walked over to his car. I sighed not knowing what to do. I need to protect my friends, but how do I do that when they don't know what they need protecting from?

"Ava?"A voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw Stefan standing there and took a step away from him.

"Stefan."I reply curtly. I don't know why I'm not as fearful of Damon as I am of Stefan. At least I can get a read on Damon. He isn't as good at concealing his emotions as he'd like to think. Stefan however is an enigma.

"Can I talk to you?"He asked politely.

"I should actually get to home."I lied. Jenna isn't picking me up for another twenty minutes.

"It'll just take a minute."He promised and I sighed.

"Sure." Out of excuses.

"Elena asked me to talk to you."He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she did."I muttered under my breath.

"She told me...you found out about Damon and I." He said nervously.

"No thanks to her."I said angrily and he looked at me regretfully.

"I asked her not to tell anyone. Besides how do you think you'd react if she did tell you?"He asked and I looked at him confused.

"After I was attacked I told her it was a vampire. She tried to convince me I was seeing things."I told him and it was his turn to look confused.

"She didn't tell me that."He said and I scoffed. "Regardless, she was just trying to protect you."He continued. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the one she was trying to protect.

"Well I was pretty dead set on the idea after some fanged freak nearly killed me."I replied feeling anger rise in me."Do you know who it was?"I asked curiously.

"You mean was it me?"He asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah, was it? Or was it Lexi? Or Damon? Or whoever else is running around here?"I asked folding my arms over my chest in discomfort.

"We're not all monsters, Ava."Stefan explained pleadingly.

"Pretty much everyone I've met has been bad."I said and he shook his head in disagreement.

"Lexi wasn't."He said and I scoffed. He looked at me confused.

"I was there when they took her. She nearly killed three cops, one of which was my friend's mom. Last time I checked that's a very monster-like thing to do."I said daring him to correct me.

"They were going to kill her."He defended and I shrugged.

"She was already dead" I said before turning and getting as far from him as possible.

When I got home I went straight upstairs. I nose dived into my bed and tried to push everything out of my head. That didn't last very long.

I was rereading Johnathan's journal for the tenth time when Jeremy knocked on my door.

"Hey Jer."I said when I unlocked the door and let him in.

"Jenna said you had Johnathan Gilbert's journal?"He said and I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, why?"I asked holding up the book.

"Mr. Saltzman is giving me some extra credit to bring my grades up."He said and I looked at him surprised.

Jeremy actually thinking about grades? I don't know what Damon did to him. I'm glad he's getting back to his old self but if he had to be forced to do it than it's just a lie.

"That's great, but what does that have to do with the journal?"I asked.

"I have to write a paper about Mystic Falls. I have to use local resources though. I need the journal."He said and I cursed internally.

It is the only Gilbert journal that I have access to.

"Can I give it to you later? I want to make a copy first."I said and he looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do you want a copy?"He asked and I shrugged, doing my best to play it cool.

"I've always been interested in that stuff."I reminded him and he seemed to believe that. As the words leave my mouth a thought pops into my head." I found your bracelet. It's in my bag."I told him and dug out his bracelet.

I stole his bracelet last night once I got home. I laced the thing with vervein along with Jenna's perfume. Between Tyler, Jeremy, Jenna and myself all of the vervein I had is gone.

"You found it?"He asked sliding it onto his wrist and turning back around.

"Yup."I replied giving him no explanation.

I was almost through my Calculus homework when I heard screams coming from downstairs. I jumped up and grabbed my gun before running towards the screams. I get downstairs just in time to see Caroline storm out angrily. Elena looked around uncertainly until her eyes land on me.

"What the hell?"I asked tucking my gun into my jeans before she can see it.

"Bonnie...she's being possessed by her ancestor, Emily."Elena answered running out the door.

"You've got to be kidding me. There are ghosts too?"I said to an empty room before turning and following Elena.

I

We ran over to her car and hopped in. She tore out of the driveway like a mad women before pulling out her phone and dialling as quickly as humanly possible.

"Stefan, it's Bonnie."Elena said into the phone frantically. I'm to focused on the speed we're going to care what the hell was going on. We were speeding down the road faster than I thought possible. We're going to die.

"It's Emily...she's possessing her. She said, I can't let him have it. It must be destroyed. "Elena said words and sounding confused."Than she just left."She finished.

"I don- Fell's Church. That's were Emily took Bonnie in her dreams."Elena went on and I looked at her stunned. Wow. Having your dreams hijacked and being possessed. I'm officially glad I'm not Bonnie right now.

Elena hung up and tossed her phone in the back seat. She looked more worried than I've ever seen her. I sighed before pulling the gun from my purse and clocking it. God knows what we're about to walk into. Elena gasped and her eyes widened when she saw the gun.

"Oh my God! What is that?"She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"This Elena, is a gun."I answered sarcastically.

"Where did you get it?"She asked nervously. What does she think I'm going do? Shoot her?

"It was Dad's. I found it in my drawer after the attack. Don't ask how it got there because I have no clue."I explained anxiously.

"What do you plan on doing with it?"

"I'm planning on painting a picture. I'm going to shoot it, obviously."I tell her and an unhappy look falls over her face.

"I don-"She started but I cut her off as we approach the entrance to the short cut I discovered last summer.

"Take a left."I told her but she doesn't. She just looked at me worried."Elena, left!"I yelled as we're about to pass the short cut. She finally does as told and turns left. We barely made it into the tight path. The sides of the car brush against the branches. It's a bumpy ride but in no time we pull into a clearing a few minutes away from Fell's church.

Once the car came to a stop we both jumped out. Elena looked around not knowing which way to go. I ran past her leading the way. We ran through the clearing and into another small patch of trees before we come out into Fell's Church. Bonnie is standing in the centre of a five point star that is surrounded by a circle. The symbol is in flames around her. She is chanting some unknown language. Damon and Stefan stand outside the symbol watching. Damon looks utterly heartbroken.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled as we got closer. Stefan ran over to hold her back. I kept running though and stopped beside a pleading Damon.

"No, please!"He begged. Bonnie...or Emily just ignored him.

"What the hell is going on?"I asked turning to Damon.

"She's going to destroy it. She's going to kill them."He said and I looked through the flames. No one was there. Kill who?

Just as I was about to ask Damon grabbed the gun out of my hands and pointed at Bonnie. I heard Elena scream and just as Damon fired the gun, I shoved him and the bullet ricocheted off a tree and shot into the ground.

Damon looked at me with wild angry eyes but doesn't move. I expected him to attack me and apparently so did Stefan. He ran over and stood in front of me protectively. Damon just stood there looking heartbroken...betrayed. I actually start to feel bad for him. Whatever Emily is doing is taking away someone he loved.

Bonnie chanted a few more words than threw the necklace into the sky.

"No!"Damon screamed and I felt an emotion throb deep inside. Sympathy. How can I feel sympathy for him after everything he's done. This isn't right. There's something wrong with me.

The necklace shot through the air and exploded. It looked like a firework. Orange embers float to the ground around us. Stefan ran back over to hold a hysterical Elena. The symbol's fire faded and Emily's determined face, turned to a scared and confused...Bonnie.

Everything was calm for a moment. Too calm. Damon suddenly yelled and ran at Bonnie. He was by her in a flash. His fangs descend and he plunges them into her neck savagely.

"Bonnie!"Elena and I yelled in union. I grabbed my gun off of the ground, but by the time I had it Stefan is already yanking him off of Bonnie. Stefan leaned down and bit his wrist, pressing it to Bonnie's mouth.

Suddenly Damon stood up and threw Stefan off. He grabbed Bonnie, and I dashed across the clearing towards them. I shoved him but he didn't even sway. I raised my gun and pointed it at his chest. I fired a bullet and he fell back groaning in pain.

Bonnie collapsed to the ground and Elena was by her side in a second. Damon managed to pull the bullet out with his fingers. He stood back up and is walking towards Bonnie and Elena. I jumped in front of Elena and Bonnie, shielding them and pointed my gun at Damon again, my finger dancing on the trigger.

"Damon!"I yelled but he ignored me.

"Move."He growled as he got closer. My hands started to shake and my heart was pounding, but I stand strong.

"Damon stop!" I demanded and he looked at me thoughtfully. I thought he might actually stop, but all I did was distract him long enough for Stefan to throw him back again.

Stefan ran over and picked Bonnie up. He and Elena ran to the car, but I stared at Damon relentlessly, my gun still raised. I looked at him wide eyed. His eyes were wild with anger, but when they met mine I saw a flash of pain. His eyes held my gaze effortlessly. I saw emotion pool in his eyes, emotions I didn't even think he was capable of feeling. Regret, grief and sorrow. His eyes were so filled with these emotions it was hard to look into them, but than I blinked and he was gone.


	10. The Turning Point

I was sitting on the couch flipping through the copied pages of the Gilbert journal when a name popped out on the page. Violet Gilbert. I scanned the pages looking for more information but only found one mention of her.

_"__These hard times only make the tragic loss of my beloved daughter, Violet even harder to bear. I see her face everywhere. Some days I swear I hear her laughter and the tune she used to hum echo through the house._

_I see James Lockwood from time to time. He looks just as devastated as I feel. I know he and Tabitha are up to something, alas I'm not sure what it is. Though an ominous feeling comes over me whenever I think of it."_

I look down at the pages shocked. James Lockwood and Violet Gilbert. Those are the names from my dreams. The name the vampire who attacked me had called me. So many thoughts are running through my mind. I can barely slow them down long enough to identify them. I jump up off the couch and run onto the porch in search of fresh air.

The cool nip in the night air bit at my nose and my breath came out in puffs of white fog but I didn't care. I felt consumed and overwhelmed by everything that has happened. I'm grateful that I am not alone, and I can share this with Tyler. Elena and I are on slightly better terms but I'm not ready to mend fences quite yet.

I turned to go back inside before I caught pneumonia when I heard a noise. It sounded like a muffled grunt followed by a loud lapping sound. I stopped and looked around for the source of the noise. I realized it was coming from the bushes. I went back in the house and grabbed my gun before investigating. I slipped through the bushes and froze.

A woman laid on the ground, a man crouched over her. Dark blood dripping down her pale neck. The man was guzzling down her blood like it was lemonade. She was squirming and tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't scream.

Was this the vampire who attacked me? I wondered selfishly. This woman was being killed and all I could think about was myself. I cocked my gun and took aim. The vampire froze and slowly turned around. I was shocked when I recognized the face staring back at me.

Logan Fell. Logan? Jenna's ass of an ex-boyfriend is a vampire?

Logan stared at me while blood dripped down his face. I cringed at the sight. He prowled up to me like an animal does when it hunts its prey. I blinked and he was running at me.

My blood was pumping so hard I could feel it coursing through my veins. I fired two bullets, hitting him square in the chest. He stumbled back and fell to the ground screaming in agony. I aim and fire another bullet for good measure. Another scream of pain. His head snapped up, his eyes wide and jaw hanging open. Why was he so shocked? He saw that I had a gun. What did he think I was planning to do with it? He jumped up and ran so fast I barely even saw him.

I ran over to the girl and bent down at her side. I pressed two fingers against her pulse point but got no sign of life. She's dead. Her face was frozen in an agonized expression, and her eyes were sealed shut.

I debate what to do. I don't want to call the cops. They'll know that I know. Than there will be a lot of questions. Questions I don't want to have to answer just yet. I ran inside and grabbed my phone off of the coffee table before walking back towards the body. I'd talk to Tyler first. Elena and Stefan don't share any information with me, so I'll hold off before divulging any of my own.

I scrolled through my phone and tapped Tyler's name.

"Hello?"He answered after a couple rings.

"Logan Fell is a vampire."I blurted out, skipping any greeting.

"Ava? What? How do you know?"He asked shocked.

"I just interrupted his dinner. There's a dead body right behind me"I replied slight panic in my voice.

"What? Are you okay? Where are you?"He yelled concerned.

"At my house."I replied and I could hear him shuffling around.

"There's a dead body in your house?"He asked in disbelief.

"No, but close by. I think we should tra-"I started to tell him my plan when he interrupted.

"Why do we have to do anything? We should just call the police and let them handle it."He said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I asked with disappointment. Does he not understand how serious this is? A woman is dead.

"The police know about vampires, so just let them handle it. I don't see why it's our problem."Tyler said and my fist clenched.

"It's our problem because people are dying. What do you want to do? Just pretend like everything is alright. Just go and hang out at the Gill? Play some Foosball?"I yelled in irritation.

Is he kidding? Of course it's our problem. The police have no clue what they're doing. That much is obvious. Along with Stefan we could handle this ourselves. I never took Tyler for a coward.

"Why does it fall on us? What do we have to do with it?"Tyler asked annoyed. Why is he so annoyed?

"We have everything to do with it. This is our town. We have to protect it."I replied not understanding his side of things. As far a I'm concerned there are two sides. Fighting for what you care about, or being a coward. Right now it seems like we're on different sides.

"All I'm saying is that we don't have to be the ones dealing with this. My parents and the council know about this stuff. Just let them deal with it." Tyler tried to explain.

He doesn't understand what it's like to be attacked by something. Something that you have no chance of fighting. It makes you feel powerless and weak. I know that feeling. The only difference between me and that woman is that I was lucky. I survived.

"I can't do that."I replied stubbornly.

"What-why not?"Tyler asked. His voice was rising as his patience began to run out.

"I can't just sit back and watch people die hoping the council does something."I said pacing the small clearing.

"Ava, this is crazy. You're a cheerleader...not a vampire hunter."He yelled frustrated.

I felt anger and hurt stab in my core at his words. Is that what he thinks I am? Just a cheerleader? That I'm not capable of anything but yelling, _Go Team!_

"So, I'm just some useless cheerleader? I should just shake my pompoms and act like a mindless idiot because I'm too weak to deal with this?"I asked furiously.

I'm not some little damsel in distress. Who needs him to keep saving me. I came to him thinking we would work together, not for him to tell me that I was weak.

"That's not what I said."He said sounding irritated. I could hear his breathing had become erratic. He was angry.

"Whatever Tyler. If you'll excuse me I have to go and practice my cheer smile in the mirror. Since apparently that's all I'm good for." I said sarcastically before hanging up on him.

I let out a frustrated grunt before leaving an anonymous tip with the police. With one last regretful look at the poor woman who had lost her life, I stomped inside and locked the door. I wish I could have saved her. The police will find the body and the family will be notified at least. They'll never know what actually happened, but maybe that is for the best.

That night was restless. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Logan killing that woman. Tyler's words echoed through my head. _"__You're a cheerleader...not a vampire hunter" _He might be right but that doesn't matter. This is so much bigger than me. I decided to tell Elena everything in the morning. If someone were to die and I could have stopped it I wouldn't be able to live with myself, but Elena was already gone when I got up. I'm not sure where she went. I tired calling her but it went straight to voice mail. I'll have to catch her at the fair tonight.

Tonight is the annual Career Fair at Mystic Falls High. Students are expected to come and show an interest by the school and their parents, but I don't need to go. Ever since I was a kid I knew I would be a doctor just like my dad.

The school was buzzing with activity. Students and parents were crowding the halls and cafeteria. I ditched Jenna and Jeremy in search of Elena.

I weaved through the crowd looking for my sister. It was hard to see anyone familiar through the thick sea of people. I came up empty handed in the hallway, so I went to try the cafeteria. As I turned the corner I crashed into someone. I nearly fell to the ground but I quickly caught my balance. When I looked up I saw Mr. Saltzman standing over a mess of papers on the floor. I winced regretfully as he bent down to pick them up.

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman."I said helping him pick up his papers.

"Ava, call me Ric."He scolded with a kind smile.

I busied myself with the books as he tried to organize the papers. When I picked up one of the books something fell out. A stem of a familiar purple flower. I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion before I even realized I was doing it.

"Vervein?"I asked looking at the purple flower laying on the ground. Alaric's head snapped up and looked at me curiously.

Could he know? If he has vervein he must. He just laughed and picked up the flower. I'm sure he was about to supply me with some excuse, but I didn't give him the chance.

"You know."I said looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh.."He said looking dumbfounded.

"I'm not one of them, don't worry. Though I would keep the fact that you know a secret. Mystic Falls is a dangerous place."I warned sliding the stack of books towards him, before getting up and resuming the search for Elena.

When I walked towards the cafeteria I saw Logan. He seemed to be having a very intense conversation with Stefan. I can tell they already know he is a vampire. I walked over quickly, not exactly sure what I was thinking getting between two angry vampires.

"What are you two talking about?"I asked as I walked up. Stefan looked at me worriedly, and grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him.

"Oh you know. The weather, how Stefan here is able to be a day walker."Logan said seriously.

"A day-walker? Seriously?"I snorted at the stupid name. It sounded like something out of a cheesy vampire movie.

"Ava."Stefan warned and I rolled my eyes. I'm not a baby, so I don't need a babysitter.

"What's he going to do? Drown me in his massive collection of hair gel?"I asked as I glared at him through narrow eyes.

"He's a vampire."Stefan whispered.

"She knows. She shot me earlier."Logan said and Stefan looked at me shocked. I shrugged and Stefan sighed before turning back to Logan.

I know I should be scared of Logan, but after last night I just can't muster up enough fear. Maybe it's the gun placed in my bag, knowing that I have a way of defending myself, or maybe it's the need to prove Tyler wrong. Either way, I'm not showing any fear.

"You know I'm a celebrity in this town. It would be very easy for me to expose you. Now tell me, how can I become a day-walker?"Logan asked menacingly.

"You can't. Don't ever threaten me again."Stefan said so sternly it made me shiver.

Stefan slid his hand onto the small of my back and guided me away from Logan. He led me out of the side door and down the wheel chair ramp.

"What happened between you and Logan?"Stefan asked turning to face me. His face was frozen in a look of earnest.

"I was on the porch and I heard a noise. I investigated and saw him killing a women. I shot him a couple times than he ran off."I explained and he nodded.

"You need to be careful. He may not seem dangerous right now, but he is." Stefan warned and pulled out his phone. He turned and walked a few steps away and I heard him filling Damon in. I heard the door open and when I turned Elena ran over towards us.

"Who is he talking to?"She asked while wrapping her arms around her body.

"Damon. Telling him about Logan, I think."I said and she looked at me shocked.

"You know about Logan?"She asked, her eyes widening.

"I knew about him before you guys did."I told her and she looked at me confused." I found him killing that girl last night."

"What?" Elena practically yelled. Her eyes started to scan over my body to make sure I was okay.

"Relax, I had my gun."I assured her calmly.

"Oh my God!" She ran a trembling had through her hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked hurt.

"You were sleeping when I got home, and left before I got up. I tried your phone but you didn't pick up." I defended quickly.

"I forgot to charge it last night." She explained. "So, you didn't tell anyone?"Elena asked worried. Is she afraid I told someone about Stefan and Damon?

"I told Tyler."I replied, not remembering that she didn't know about Tyler.

"Tyler knows?"Elena asked accusingly, glancing over at Stefan. I turned, and saw him looking at me like I just ran over his puppy.

"He saw Damon kill Lexi."I defended annoyed. Do they think I'm an idiot?

Stefan quickly returned to his conversation with Damon. I turned back and saw an apologetic look on her face.

"Well, what did Tyler say?"Elena asked anxiously.

"That I'm just a dumb cheerleader and should stay out of it."I replied, bitterness laced in my voice.

"He said that?" Elena asked angrily.

"Not is so many words."I said dismissively.

Stefan and Elena went back inside when he finished talking to Damon. I could tell they were up to something but I had enough Logan for one day. Besides, Stefan is old fashioned and he'll probably just tell Elena to stay here anyways.

I walked over into the shadows. There was a view of the moon from there. I needed some time alone. I needed to think. That dream was squashed when I heard the door burst open. I turned and saw Richard Lockwood, Tyler, and Jeremy walking outside. Richard walked up behind Tyler and shoved him forward roughly.

"Okay, lets get this out of your system. Fight."Richard said as they all came to a stop. What the hell is he doing?

"You want us to what?"Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"I'm not fighting him, Dad."Tyler told his father.

"I said fight!"Richard yelled shoving Tyler right into Jeremy. Jeremy stepped away from Tyler.

"I don't think so, Sir." He said and started to walk away.

Richard stepped in front of Jeremy and shoved him back and Jeremy tripped and fell. I watched horrified. Richard bent down and grabbed Jeremy's arm, yanking him up and pushing him towards Tyler.

I had no idea Tyler's Dad was like this. No wonder he's so angry. He's being raised by a bully. I felt anger surge in me. Who does he think he is? He has no right touching my brother. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Get your hands off of him!"I yelled as I stomped over.

All the men turned and looked at me surprised. I saw relief in Jeremy's eyes, and embarrassment in Tyler's. Richard just looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Ava."He greeted about to make some up stupid excuse.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked furiously, as I stepped in front of Jeremy blocking him from this pathetic excuse for an adult.

"Just teaching them a lesson."Richard said simply and my glare intensified.

"I can't do anything about how you raise your son, but if you ever touch my brother again...I swear to God."I gritted through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do?"Richard asked taking a step forward, looming over me. I know he was trying to intimidate me but it wasn't working.

"Dad, back off."Tyler warned taking a step closer towards me. Richard glared at him over my shoulder and Tyler reluctantly backed off.

"Well?"Richard asked and I glared at him knowingly.

I know the exact threat to use. Every Founding Family has a purpose in this town. The Lockwood's and the Fell's seem to think their purpose is more important. I am about to teach him a lesson.

"I know what attacked me."I whispered low enough so Jeremy couldn't hear."A vampire."I continued and he looked down at me shocked.

"What?"He hissed, unsure of what I was doing.

"And if you ever touch my brother again, you will never see another Gilbert Invention. I think everyone knows just how far you'll get without them."I threatened venomously.

Richard stared down at me for a moment. He was thinking everything through. Finally he smiled condescendingly.

"We know where they are."He replied smugly.

"I moved them to a place you'll never find them. Touch him again, and you'll see just how vengeful I am." I said.

Technically it was a lie. My Dad had a storage unit, he used to take me with him and show me all of the inventions. I know where they are, I just haven't moved them...yet.

"Do not threaten me little girl." Richard responded angrily. I glared back at him, refusing to be the one who backed off.

"Whoa...what's going on here?"A voice asked breaking my concentration. I glanced over and saw Mr. Saltzman walking over. Richard straightened his jacket and turned to face the teacher.

I felt a hand on my arm and was pulled back. I looked up and saw Tyler looking down at me wide eyed.

"Are you crazy?"He scolded but sounded impressed at the same time.

"Nothing's going on. Go back inside."Richard said to Ric dismissively.

"I don't want to go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"Alaric asked, his voice stern and demanding.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?"Richard asked annoyed.

"No, you look like a fully grown alpha male douche bag." Alaric responded, and I tried not to laugh.

"Wow."I mouthed to Tyler who looked shocked. Jeremy however, like me, was trying not to laugh.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like."He started, pausing mid-sentence to snap his fingers. "that." He finished. Alaric didn't seem the least bit affected.

"You do that, than it will be me and you out here. Working things out. Are you cool with that?"Alaric asked staring down the mayor. Tension passed between the men before Richard finally answered.

"You just marked yourself."He said and Alaric chuckled.

"Okay."Alaric replied and looked at Richard expectantly.

Richard turned and looked at Tyler impatiently. Tyler glanced at me embarrassed before he walked away, his father following him back inside.

"You guys alright?"Alaric asked as he walked over to us.

"Yeah."Jeremy laughed.

"I'm fine." I said glancing at Jeremy. He didn't look overly curious about what I had whispered to Richard.

I was worried about Tyler. His father is horrible. I don't know what I would do if my father was like that. Jeremy, Elena and I were lucky, our father was amazing. He would have lost it on Richard if he saw what he did.

I walked all over looking for Tyler until I found him and Jeremy talking near the parking lot. I started over towards them but stopped when I saw Tyler raise his fist and punch Jeremy.

"Tyler!"I yelled angrily as I ran over. I pulled Jeremy to his feet while glaring at Tyler furiously.

"What's your problem?"Jeremy asked his lip bloody.

"I don't know."Tyler answered before walking off.

I glared at his retreating back. If he likes me he has a strange way of showing it. First with the conversation on the phone and now beating up my little brother. His Dad may be horrible but that doesn't give him the right to use my brother as a punching bag.


	11. Bloodlines

With a grunt I heaved the large red door open. A flip of a light switch and the small concrete room flooded with bright florescent light. The whole room was cluttered with boxes and old crates full of old pictures, clothes, and toys that my parents had refused to get rid of. I searched through the boxes getting frustrated at all the junk my parents kept. I huffed when I found a fifth hand print turkey in a box labelled : _Family History!_

After my run in with Richard Lockwood I knew I had to move Johnathan Gilbert's inventions as soon as possible. I'm not even positive that the inventions work but better safe than sorry. The last thing I need is them falling into the hands of an idiot that has no idea what he's doing.

After searching for what felt like forever I finally found a box labelled : Johnathan Gilbert. I practically tore the box open and let out a sigh of relief when I saw the inventions and a tall stack of tattered journals. I carefully loaded the box into the trunk of my Dad's old Camero that had been collecting dust in the garage until this morning.

Once I cleaned up the mess I had made and locked up the storage unit I left. I drove until the smooth newly paved road turned into the bumpy and coarse backroad. I shivered when I saw the old Gilbert manor. It looked so creepy and run down now, but it must have been something back in the day but now the house was old and decaying.

No one has been out here in years. Our Dad used to take us out here when we were little. Jeremy, Elena, and I used to play hide and seek for hours. I used to run around pretending I lived here and wonder what it was like to be alive back than? What the people who lived here were like. What their lives were like. My uncle John used to always say I was born in the wrong time.

Once I got inside I lugged the boxes up the excessive staircase. I knew exactly where to hide them. When we would play hide and seek here I always won. I had a place no one else knew about. A secret hide out.

I walked down the hallway and into one of the many bedrooms. This room was always my favourite. The walls were a royal purple with thick white trim dividing the purple walls into panels. I ran my hand over the bumpy and cracking plaster walls counting as I went. When I reached the fifth panel I pressed against it and the panel popped open.

A tunnel ran from this room throughout the entire property. It was so dark I could barely even see my hand in front of my face. I walked carefully through the darkness until the light from the purple room faded. I hid the box in a whole in a decaying wall I used to hide my toys in when I was little.

After the boxes were well hidden I left the tunnel and pressed the panel shut. I blocked the entrance to the tunnel with an empty bookshelf just to be safe. After I was sure the inventions were safe I drove back home hoping Jenna wouldn't ground me for missing curfew.

When I got home I snuck into my room without being detected. I sighed a breath of relief when I closed my bedroom door, but that relief was short lived. There was someone leaning against my window. I couldn't make out the face in the dark but I could tell it was a tall man. With my heart racing a mile a minute I grabbed my gun out of my bag and aimed shakily.

"Who the hell are you?"I asked and the figure jumped before running forward and talking frantically.

"Ava it's me. Put the gun down."He said and I immediately recognized the voice.

"Tyler?" I asked, lowering the gun and flipping the light switch on. Tyler stood in front of me with panic in his wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed before walking over to my bed and setting the gun on my bedside table.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. After everything that happened tonight..."

"By everything that happened tonight do you mean your dad being a gigantic ass, or you being a gigantic ass?" I asked with an icy glare.

"I'm sorry." He answered with a heavy sigh.

"For what? Pointing out that I'm weak and useless or beating up my little brother?" I asked anger bubbling deep inside of me.

"I'm sorry for everything. Punching Jeremy and all those things I said."

"Tyler-"I started to reply still not convinced.

"I said those things because I thought you needed to be protected. "He said and irritation churned inside of me.

He thinks I'm a damsel in distress, and that I need a someone to save me. I really don't need that and I definitely don't want it.

"-but after seeing you stand up to my Dad I realized you didn't need protection. I've never seen anyone tell him off before."Tyler finished.

Silence had fallen between us as I considered his apology.

"Well he is an alpha male douche-bag."I replied using Alaric's colourful nickname.

"I still can't believe Mr. Saltzman said that."Tyler laughed.

"He's got balls."I smiled thinking of the dumbstruck look on Mr. Lockwood's face when Mr. Saltzman told him off.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Tyler asked pulling me back to reality.

"Nothing." I said looking at him curiously.

"We should hang out at my place." He suggested and I looked at him incredulously.

"Tyler, I just blackmailed your dad-"

"My parents will be gone all day" He promised and I hesitantly agreed.

After another restless night I was standing outside of Tyler's house caught in a downpour. I ran to the front door and knocked excessively. After knocking for five minutes a sleepy looking Tyler answered the door.

"Finally."I yelled before pushing passed him and rushing inside.

"What are you doing here?"He asked as he closed the door.

"You're the one who told me to come over today."I yelled shivering as the air conditioner blew freezing air at me.

"It's barely even morning yet."He replied white stifling a yawn.

"Tyler it's noon." I replied rolling my eyes.

"It is?" He asked sounding surprised. He looked like he was starting waking up. "You're wet." He said sounding confused.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."I glared and he quickly ran up stairs muttering about towels. I never thought Tyler was smart, but I never thought he was stupid either, until now.

I started to wander around the massive Lockwood mansion leaving drops of water behind me. I needed to get away from the dreadful air conditioner before I caught my death. I walked around aimlessly until I saw a large display hanging in the hallway. There were tiny plaques engraved with names of the ancestors of the Founding families. I read all of the familiar names in amazement.

_William Forbes_

_Arthur Fell_

_Isabella Fell_

_Giuseppe Salvatore_

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Damon Salvatore_

_James Lockwood_

_Violet Gilbert_

Violet Gilbert's name practically jumped off the plaque. I had read about her in Johnathan Gilbert's journals. Not to mention she was the star of my strange recurring dreams. I couldn't help but feel incredibly curious about her.

"Tyler?"I yelled, urgency in my voice.

I heard the sound of Tyler running towards the stairs. He came running towards me with a fluffy white towel in his hands.

"What is it?" Tyler asked concerned as he handed me the towel.

"Does your family have records of all these people?"I asked wrapping myself up in the towel.

"I think so. Why?"He asked confused.

"I need to see what you have on her."I said pointing at Violet's name."It's important."I added and he looked at me skeptically.

"Why is it so important?"He asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Please Ty."I pleaded giving him my best pout and he smiled.

"That look should be illegal."He laughed running his thumb along my frown and I smiled. "The records are upstairs." He said turning and climbing up the stairs. I secured my towel around my chest and followed him.

He led me up to the old creaky attic. The narrow room was filled with rows of dusty bookshelves. Dim wall sconces barely lit the place. Boarded up windows rattled as the wind howled outside.

"She's a Gilbert so she should be around here."Tyler said walking towards a bookshelf labelled: _Gilbert's._

Tyler and I scoured the shelf for hours. So far all we got from our search was paper cuts and ink stained fingertips. I was getting frustrated when Tyler yelled from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Found her."He said and I quickly ran over to his side. When I made it to him he was holding an old tattered book.

"What's it say?"I asked impatiently. Tyler rolled his eyes before flipping the book open and scanning the contents.

"Uh...born May, 23, 1847. The only daughter of Jonathan and Allison Gilbert. She died June, 12,1864."Tyler read and I looked at him expectantly but he stopped reading.

"How did she die?"I asked excitedly.

"It didn't say."Tyler answered. I grabbed the book from him and opened to Violet's page.

"Is that it?" I asked when I found nothing else on the page. Disappointment seeped into my bones.

"I think s-Wait, there might be a picture."Tyler announced and I felt my face break into a smile.

"Where?" I asked flipping through the pages but there was no picture.

"There should be a bunch of pictures at the back of the book." Tyler said flipping to the back and pulling out a wrinkly old folder. He dumped a pile of old pictures onto the book and we looked through them carefully.

I spotted writing on the back of one of the unchecked photographs and felt a jolt of disbelief.

_James Lockwood and Violet Gilbert, Founder's party, 1864._

I grabbed the picture and flipped it over. I felt like I was about to get some answers but when I looked at the picture I had a million more questions. As I stared down at the picture my heart dropped into my stomach.

Familiar faces stared up at me. I heard Tyler gasp when he saw the picture in my hand. It was us.

I looked down at the picture completely stunned. This isn't possible. Someone has to be messing with us. Vampires? Okay, Witches? Sure, but what ever this is? How is it possible?

"What the hell?"Tyler asked grabbing the picture out of my hands. He stared at the picture bewildered. His eyes never left the picture. It was like he thought if he looked at it long enough a logical answer would explain this away.

While I was trying to come up with an explanation a face popped into my head. Damon. He was alive back when James and Violet were, and he is in practically all of my dreams with Violet. He has to know something.

"We have to go."I said sliding the book back onto the shelf and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"Tyler yelled as he ran after me.

"Damon knows something."I said as I marched down the stairs.

"You want to interrogate that psychopath?"He asked grabbing my hand and turning me to face him.

"I think he knows something. He was alive in 1864. He must have known them."I said and turned to leave but Tyler pulled me back again.

Once we arrived at the Salvatore house I jumped out of the car. I couldn't explain the feeling running through me. I was scared of what the answer would be but I needed to get it.

"Damon!"I yelled as I broke through the unlocked front door. I looked around the unfamiliar house for the blue eyed vampire. I searched the whole downstairs but nothing. I was starting to wonder if anyone was home when I felt cool breath on the back of my neck. I whipped around and was face to face with Damon.

"Whatever it is I assure you I am completely innocent."Damon said with a smirk on his face. I looked over and saw Tyler looking startled at Damon's sudden appearance.

"It's not funny Damon."I seethed and he rolled his eyes before walking into the living room.

Elena and Stefan ran down the stairs a few seconds later with worried frowns on their faces.

"Ava, Tyler? What's wrong?"Stefan asked concerned.

I ignored his question and strode into the living room. Tyler, Elena, and Stefan following behind me. Damon was pouring himself a drink as I made my way over to him.

"What is this?"I asked pulling the picture from my back pocket and practically pushing it into his hands.

Damon glanced at me amused before looking down at the picture. His grin quickly disappeared and a dark look washed over his face.

"I believe it's a picture." He said the darkness never leaving him.

"Dam-"I started but Damon quickly cut me off.

"Violet was my best friend."He said a small smile playing on his lips. I looked at him surprised. The fact that Damon ever had a friend is surprising.

Elena walked over towards us and took the picture from Damon. When Elena looked down at the picture her face contorted into a look of shock. Her head snapped over to Stefan. She sent him a questioning look before turning to me with worry in her eyes.

"Go on." I demanded and Damon smiled before actually doing as he was told.

"We knew each other since we were children. Violet was Stefan's age, but she found him boring. Stefan always did as he was told."Damon said, glancing at Stefan who rolled his eyes in response." Violet, never did what she was told. She was a free spirit. Strong willed and independent but then that wasn't a good thing."

"She sounds like you."Tyler said from behind me but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Damon.

"The two of you are very similar."Stefan said as he walked over to us. He glanced down at the picture looking sad, but nowhere as grief stricken as Damon.

"Similar? They're the same person."Damon scoffed and I looked at him confused.

"You're crazy."I said and let Stefan lead me away from Damon. I sat on the couch and looked down at my shaking hands.

"That little song you always hum. Where did you here it?" He asked and I looked at him confused. What does an old song have to do with any of this?

"I don't know. I must have made it up." I said regretting ever coming here.

"Violet used to hum that tune constantly. Her mother used to sing her to sleep with it. You press your lips together whenever you're nervous just like Violet. The way you talk, the way you walk...all your little mannerisms, they're all the same."Damon explained frustrated.

Damon walked out from behind the bar and sat in the chair next to me. I noticed Tyler watching Damon tensely and he was about to say something when Stefan walked over. He sat next to me trying to shield me from Damon's intrusive gaze but failing.

"Tyler, you act just like James. Hot-headed, competitive, and protective."Stefan added handing me the picture.

"Why do we look like them?"Tyler practically growled.

"I have no clue. I never thought I'd see you again."Damon replied staring into my eyes relentlessly.

"What happened to them?"I asked not looking away even though everything inside me was screaming to. "In the journals it said that Violet died young."I said and a pained look took over Damon's features.

"She did. It was tragic. "Damon said vaguely. I turned to Stefan with a pleading look in my eyes.

"The night before she was going to marry James Lockwood she died."Damon said before Stefan could explain.

"How did she die?"I asked cautiously.

"There were hidden tunnels in her bedroom. She locked herself in and suffocated."He answered chugging the rest of his scotch.

The room I hid the Gilbert artifacts. That must have been her room. The room I get chills every time I go inside it. She died in there.

"How do you suffocate? The tunnels opens into the forest?"I asked bewildered.

"Wouldn't I like to know. I was the only one who knew about the tunnels."He said and I was confused as to why he mentioned it until it hit me. He must have been the one who found her.

"And James?"Tyler spoke up. I had been so consumed in figuring out about Violet that I had completely forgotten about James.

"He was a mess after Violet died. He said he couldn't live without her. He even went to a witch and asked if Violet could be brought back. Eventually he killed himself."Stefan explained and Damon rolled his eyes before standing up and walking back to the drink cart.

"Why do we look like them?"Tyler asked before I could open my mouth to question Damon.

"You are them."Damon snapped glaring at Tyler.

"That's impossible."Tyler challenged, glaring right back.

"You're talking to a vampire. Nothing is impossible."Damon quickly replied.

"You can't honestly believe that we're James Lockwood and Violet Gilbert...reincarnated or something."Tyler said in disbelief.

"There's something I need to show you guys."Elena said and I looked at her confused.

"Now?"I asked and she nodded.

It looked like Elena and Stefan were having a silent conversation. Stefan finally nodded before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"I found out yesterday."Elena said as Stefan reappeared holding an old picture.

"Found out what?"Tyler asked and Elena sighed before passing me the picture.

I looked down and even more shock ran through me. It was a black and white photo of Elena, but on the bottom it said: _Katherine,1864_. It looked similar to the one of Violet and James. Katherine? As in Stefan and Damon's ex?

"You two have some serious issues."I said shaking my head. Stefan just happened to be dating a girl who is the exact copy of his ex-girlfriend?

How is any of this possible? It isn't possible that Elena is some doppelganger. It isn't possible that Tyler and I are some kind of reincarnated tragedy. None of this is possible.


	12. Unpleasantville

After hours of searching through Tyler's ancestor's journals I was exhausted. The whole day was a waste; we didn't learn anything that we didn't already know. I was ready to hibernate in my room for the rest of the night.

When I walked into my room I kicked off my shoes and dived face first into my bed. I felt myself peacefully falling asleep, but I froze when I heard a strange noise coming from my closet. I sucked in a shaky breath before rolling out of bed and grabbing the gun from my purse as quickly as humanly possible. I slowly walked towards the door; while my heart pounded a mile a minute. Finally I pulled the closet door open and aimed my gun into the dark ominous closet.

"Ava!"A familiar voice yelled fearfully and I immediately dropped the gun.

"Dammit Caroline!"I cursed before walking over and slipping the gun into my nightstand. This is going to take some explaining.

"Why the hell do you have a gun? Where did you get it?"Caroline asked as she walked over to me with wide eyes.

"It used to be my Dad's. After I was attacked I took a few precautions. "I explained leaving out the part about the wooden bullets and vampires

"So you just carry a gun around? Do you even know how to use it?"Caroline asked concerned.

"My uncle John taught me and Jeremy when we were kids."I answered turning and sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Not Elena?"Caroline asked as she sat next to me.

"Elena wasn't interested in that kind of stuff."

"You just carry it around with you?"Caroline asked worry in her voice.

"Yeah...lets talk about anything else."I practically pleaded.

"Just promise you're okay."Caroline demanded; her voice holding an odd edge of seriousness.

"I'm fine Care." Caroline's blue eyes were full of worry and her glossy lips turned into a frown. I sighed before smiling reassuringly at her.

After a long pause Caroline's lips twitched upward and her face broke into a bright smile.

"So what were you doing here? Besides scaring the crap out of me." I asked and she smiled sheepishly.

"I needed to borrow some shoes for the dance."She said and for the first time I noticed a pair of black pumps in her hand."So where were you all day? I called like ten times but you didn't answer."

"Tyler and I-"I started but trailed off not sure what to tell her. I couldn't tell her that Tyler and I spent all day in Tyler's attic searching for clues on why we look exactly like our ancestors.

"Tyler? So are you two like a thing now? "She asked with a suggestive smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes before falling back onto the bed.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think we might be and then he does something stupid like punching Jeremy or being a jerk." I complained in frustration.

"What did he do this time?" Caroline asked as she laid down next to me.

"Nothing. I just- It's stupid. I wanted him to ask me to the decade dance. I kept dropping hints but he didn't get any of them." I said cringing at how pathetic I sounded.

"Tyler isn't the brightest tool in the shed. Were you too subtle?"She asked and I laughed.

"He's not stupid: just oblivious. He just said that dances weren't his thing." I said and Caroline sighed.

"Boys are so dumb sometimes."Caroline said before jumping off the bed and heading to the door.

"Where are you going? I still have a lot to complain about?" I asked looking at her in confusion.

"You need junk food. I think I saw pizza downstairs. "Caroline said and nodded before heading downstairs.

Caroline and I pigged out and watched mindless reality TV until sleep began to creep up on us. We climbed under the blankets and kept watching until we fell asleep.

"Ava Gilbert get your ass out of bed!" I was rudely woken up for the third time this morning by an exited Caroline.

"No."I whined and let out a howl of frustration when the blankets were torn from my body.

"We have to get to school to help set up for the dance."Caroline said and I sighed.

"We? I never agreed to anything." I reminded her but like always Caroline Forbes was victorious. I finally rolled out of bed when a sleepy Jeremy came into my room and colourfully demanded we stop shouting. He's even less of a morning person than I am.

After a slow start the day whizzed by. It consisted of me, Caroline, and some other helpers decorating the Gym. It looked like it was right out of Grease. As we decorated I noticed Caroline sending longing looks towards Matt. Caroline and Matt? How out of the loop have I been? When did this happen?

After Caroline was pleased with the look of the gym we headed back to her house to get ready. As always, getting ready with Caroline was a big ordeal. Hair, makeup, clothes, perfume. After what seemed like decades she deemed us presentable.

Caroline wore bright yellow cardigan over a long floral dress. Her hair was pinned up perfectly and secured with a gallon of hairspray. My outfit was slightly similar. A blue poodle skirt belted to a grey top. A blue bandana was tied around my neck and my hair was up in a high ponytail.

I was disappointed that Tyler wasn't going to the dance. We haven't had a normal day together in a while. It's always about vampires or doppelgangers. I wish he was going but tonight is going to be fun. I push him from my mind and order myself not to think of him for the rest of the night. I will not let it ruin my night.

Somehow Caroline and I managed to squeeze into her tiny car with our poufy skirts. Caroline talked the whole drive to the school. She would not stop talking about Matt and how she wasn't sure if he even liked her.

Relief filled me when we got out of the car and headed towards the school and all Matt talk ceased. Music was blasting from the school so loud we could hear it from the parking lot. Bright coloured lights shone through the windows and I felt excitement fill me. With each step I got more exited. I couldn't wait to get inside and have a normal teenage experience.

"Well well well."A voice said and Caroline and I whipped around.

Tyler was leaning against his car in a blue varsity jacket and khaki pants. His short hair slicked back and he had a grin on his face. I stared at him shocked. He actually came...and he dressed up.

"See you inside."Caroline whispered before walking into the lively school.

"What are you doing here?"I asked when he walked over and laughed at my shocked face. Tyler is not the type of person to do something he doesn't want to.

"Home was boring."He lied and I smiled.

"Caroline called you, didn't she?" I asked thinking back to her face when we saw Tyler. She knew he would be here.

"Maybe"Was all he said before throwing his arm around my shoulder and leading us inside.

When we got inside I was in awe. I know I helped set up but it was different when all the lights were on and the music was playing. I eyed the dance floor wondering if I could talk Tyler into dancing. I have danced at school dances before but never with a date. Caroline claims it makes a huge difference and I intend to see if she is right. I grab Tyler's hand and start pulling him to the dance floor. I feel him trying to resist but I just pull harder. I see an amused smile on his face as he watches me struggle.

"What are you doing?"Tyler shouts over the music.

"I want to dance."I shout back and I notice him groan before shaking his head. I nod enthusiastically in response.

"I don't dance."Tyler said and I rolled my eyes. We danced at the Founder's Party. We've danced at almost every Founder's event since we could walk.

"Yes you do."I replied annoyed as I tugged on his hand once more, but he just stood there unmoving."Please, you'll get to hold me as close as you want."I remind him and a contemplating look crosses his features.

"Fine...but you owe me."He said walking forward so quickly he took me by surprise.

Once we got to the dance floor Tyler didn't waste any time. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close. Practically every inch of our body's were touching. I felt myself blush at how close we are.

"Are you blushing?"Tyler asked amused and I quickly hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Shut it."I said and breathed him in.

"Am I going to get credit for dressing up? Caroline didn't tell me to do that. "Tyler asked after a moment.

"Maybe."I said before pressing a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Wanna go make out?" Tyler asked suddenly and I looked up at him amused. Here a total a three minutes.

"Three more dances."I negotiated and he grinned before capturing my lips with his.

"Deal."He mumbled against my lips and I snuggled into him happily.

Tyler and I danced to two more songs and were moving onto our third when I announced that I was thirsty. We were currently in search of the drink table. Once we found it I was shocked to find Jeremy of all people serving drinks, but what was even stranger was I noticed him talking to a girl.

She looked about his age. She was pale with long dark curly hair. I couldn't help but look at her curiously. She looked familiar but I can't quite place her. Curiosity and thirst working together made me march over.

"Jeremy!"I called as I dragged Tyler over to the drink table. I saw Jeremy groan when he saw me.

"Slow down Ava."Jeremy warned as I almost ploughed over a freshman.

"I'm thirsty."I said and he shook his head before handing me a drink. I took a sip and frowned at Tyler.

"No one has spiked it yet."I said surprised and he grinned. He slipped a sliver flask out of his jacket and poured a strong smelling clear liquid into my glass.

I noticed the girl Jeremy was with looking at Tyler and I confused. Her large brown eyes laced with confusion and her mouth worked into a frown.

"Hi. I'm Ava."I said and she jumped a little.

"How do you two know each other?"The girl suddenly asked sounding slightly worried.

"This is my sister and her...boyfriend?" Jeremy asked sounding a mix of confused and annoyed. I guess he isn't off his_ I hate Tyler Lockwood_ campaign yet.

"This is Anna."Jeremy introduced and I smiled politely at her. I noticed Tyler nod at her before grabbing a drink and slipping his flask into the cup.

" You look so familiar. Have we met?"I asked and a nervous look took over her face.

"No. I don't think so. I'll be right back," She said and before anyone...mainly myself could protest she was gone.

"What's with her?"I asked and Jeremy shrugged.

"That's just Anna. She's weird."He answered and I bit my lip. I had questions running through my head.

"One more dance."Tyler reminded as he handed me another drink he had spiked.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"I asked amused and he grinned.

"Absolutely." He answered and I heard Jeremy mutter "_dick"_under his breath. I sighed and glared at Jeremy before dragging an irritated Tyler away. The last thing I want is them fighting again. They don't need to be friends but not enemies might be nice.

As Tyler and I were walking back to the dance floor I noticed something out of place at a high school dance. Damon Salvatore. He, Elena, and Stefan just walked in and had all eyes on them. What the hell Elena? One vampire wasn't enough?

Before I could say a word all three started walking over to us. Stefan and Elena looked more serious than usual. Even Damon looked serious. Something is wrong.

"This can't be good."Tyler muttered before they reached us.

"What's wrong?"I asked Elena when they stopped in front of us.

"We might have a slight problem."Damon said casually. I narrowed my eyes at him angrily. How can he be causal when something is so obviously wrong?

Stefan ignored Damon and launched into the details. The pizza Jeremy and Elena ordered last night were delivered by a vampire. He had been invited in and had came back and attacked Elena. My blood spiked and I felt a need to hit something. Hard.

This could be the vampire that attacked me. Maybe he came to the house to finish what he started and Elena was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I had just killed that thing in the parking lot than maybe this wouldn't have happened. I thought and guilt surged through me. I looked up and saw Tyler watching me with a look I couldn't place. I was about to question him when he wrapped his arm around my waist in an attempt to comfort me but it didn't work.

"So what do we do? He was invited in so he could come back at any time."I asked fearfully.

"We'll take care of it. We think he might be here. Keep an eye out for anyone creepy."Damon explained.

"You mean other than you?"I smirked at the elder Salvatore.

"Ha ha."Damon replied dryly.

"We're at a high school dance. Half of these people are creepy."Tyler stated looking around listlessly.

"This guy will be less Urkel and more Norman Bates. "Damon explained.

"We could know this guy. For all we know he's been in Mystic Falls longer than you two."I pointed out feeling anxious.

"Just keep an eye on Elena."Stefan said attempting to calm me. I nodded before turning and looking through the thick sea of people. No one stood out.

"What about Ava?"Tyler asked angrily and I looked at him confused.

"What about her? She wasn't the one attacked. I doubt he's after her."Damon replied dismissively.

"This freak could be the bastard that attacked her. He may have come back to finish the job and tried to attack Elena when he realized Ava wasn't there. Besides, Stefan showed up before she was even attacked. There is a difference. Trust me I know; I saw the aftermath of an actual vampire attack" Tyler finished glancing at my neck darkly.

It never occurred to me he was struggling with that. I reached over and squeezed his shoulder, and he tensed for a second but relaxed slightly.

"Either way we need to find him."Stefan answered calmly."Just keep your eyes open."He said before grabbing Elena's hand and walking deeper into the dance. Damon grabbed the spiked drink out of my hand and walked over to a group of girls nearby.

"You okay?"I asked turning to Tyler.

"I think we should go. It's not safe here."Tyler said eyeing the exit sign above the door.

"I told you I don't need to be protected."I said sighing in exasperation. We've already fought about this once.

"You may not need it but you're going to get it."Tyler replied sternly. His eyes looked dark and piercing. He looked like a different person than he was ten minutes ago.

"Thank you."I said finding his protectiveness sweet. His hard eyes softened and I smiled before leaning in and kissing him softy. When I pulled back he was looking more like the normal Tyler again.

"You are one confusing woman."Tyler muttered while shaking his head.

"I need to do something and you're not going to like it."I warned and a questioning look fell over his face.

"What is it?"He asked suspiciously.

"I need to dance with Damon."I said and his eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?"He hissed grabbing my arm and tugging to a vacant corner a few feet away.

"We need more answers about Violet and James. I think he might give them to me if we're alone."I explained but Tyler did not seem to care about the reason.

"I don't trust him."Tyler stated bluntly.

"Than trust me."I pleaded and he looked up and caught my gaze.

"I get the feeling you aren't asking my permission."Tyler responded his lips in a hard line and his eyes live with annoyance.

"Not really. Just letting you know."I replied patting him on the shoulder before heading towards Damon.

Damon was currently doing the tango with some random girl. He led her around the dance floor with an intense look in his eyes. I sighed before walking up and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me surprised.

"What is it?"He asked looking around the room suspiciously.

"Dance with me."I said, already regretting this decision.

"Miss Gilbert, are you flirting with me?"Damon asked sarcastically.

"Just a dance."I said grabbing his hand and yanking him a few steps away. The girl glared at me before turning to find another partner.

"You're so feisty tonight...I like it."He grinned, wagging his eyebrows."Does your little boy toy know what you're doing?"He asked and I shrugged.

"We're just dancing Damon."I replied simply.

"So what exactly are the ulterior motives behind this...just dancing?"He asked knowingly.

"You're smarter than you look."I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"He asked as he spun me out before pulling me against his chest.

"No, just an observation."I answered a little annoyed.

"And the actual reason for this dance is?"He asked and I sighed.

"You said you were Violet's best friend?"I asked as he swayed us to the music. His smirk turned into a frown.

"At least we know your hearing works."Damon said sarcastically.

"Did...you two ever...did you love her?"I asked awkwardly; I wasn't sure how hard to push.

"Violet loved James."Damon replied coolly. I got the feeling that wasn't the whole story.

"Were you in love with her?"I blurted out before I could stop myself. I was sure I pushed too far but he surprised me and answered.

"I was...for a while."He said and I sensed a hint of pain in his voice. He quickly recovered and smiled.

"She didn't feel the same?"I asked and he started to look annoyed.

"Lets stop talking about this and dance!"Damon yelled playfully.

Once the dance was over I left Damon. I didn't exactly get the answers I wanted but I did get some. Damon was in love with Violet and to this day he holds a torch for her. I can tell. I wonder if he had just told Violet how he felt if things would have been different. When he started seeing Katherine it lead him down the dark road of becoming a vampire. If he had been honest and followed his heart then might have gotten with Violet and died a human.

I wandered around the gym looking for Tyler but I couldn't find him. He must have gone outside. I turned to go outside when I noticed Elena. She was on her phone and was looking around helplessly. I saw her turn and head for the door leading to the cafeteria. I saw her disappear behind the door and ran after her. When I entered the hallway it was littered with people. I scanned the crowd and saw Elena turning the corner. I ran after her; shoving people out of the way as I went.

"Elena!"I yelled as I turned the corner and saw her standing in the hallway with a fearful look on her face. She spun around and relief broke onto her face.

"Ava, he threatened Jeremy."She said and a burst of anger popped in my chest.

"Where is he?"I asked looking around carefully. I really regret leaving my gun at Caroline's.

"I don't k-"She started but froze in fear. She was looking over my shoulder so I turned around.

A stranger stood in the shadows. He stood a couple feet away from us and was dressed head to toe in black. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when I saw him.

"Run!"I yelled and dragged Elena down the hallway. The stranger was silent and calm as he walked after us.

When we reached the end of the hallway we pushed on the doors but they were chained shut from the other side. I angrily slammed my hand into the door. I turned and saw him getting closer with every second that ticked by. I felt a tug on my hand. I looked and saw Elena heading over to another door a few feet away. These doors were unlocked and led to an empty classroom.

When we got inside I locked the door but I knew that wouldn't hold him. I looked around frantically for another door but there weren't any. The windows could be unlocked but we were on the third floor. It would be a long jump and we'd end up breaking something. Running away doesn't seem to be an option. We'll need to fight.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and the vampire was standing in the doorway. I grabbed Elena's hand and yanked her behind me. I stared down the vampire as he slowly made his way towards us with a stupid smile on his face. My eyes shifted around the room looking for some kind of weapon. Before I could grab anything I felt a cool breath on my face.

Dark soulless eyes looked down at me almost gleefully. I glared up at him with a fiery hatred. His fangs descended from his gums and I look a step back. He lunged at us and I kicked him between his legs. He hunched over for a second and I took advantage. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward as I brought my knee up and slammed it into his groin. I shoved him back with all my strength. He stumbled back but didn't fall.

"Get ready for fight Elena."I whispered, bracing myself for what was to come.

Before I saw him move a cold hand wrap around my neck and I was lifted from the ground. I felt myself being roughly thrown out of the way. I crashed into a wall and slumped to the ground with a thud. I laid there and stared up dazed. I would have laid there for God knows how long if it weren't for Elena. Her scream ripped through the air and energized me. I rolled over just in time to see Elena being pushed onto a table. She managed to get away. The vampire laughed in amusement before grabbing her and attempting to sink his teeth into her neck.

I jumped up and launched myself onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and yanked his head away from Elena. He yelled angrily as he tried to throw me off but I dug my fingernail into his eye sockets.

"Run Elena!" I yelled over the vampire's screams.

With a yank of my hands he stumbled away from Elena. She made no move to run; she just sat there shocked. The vampire stilled for a moment before running backwards into a wall. I was sandwiched between the vampire and the wall roughly. I gritted my teeth together trying to ignore the pain.

"Elena go!"I screamed knowing I wouldn't be able to hold him off any longer.

Suddenly the vampire was gone and I fell to the ground. A shock of pain stabbed through my body as I hit the hard floor once again. I looked over at Elena fearfully but she was fine. The vampire however was not. He was laying on the floor wincing in pain. My view was suddenly blocked by a tall figure. It took me a minute to notice the figure was Damon. Stefan was standing on the other side of the vampire looking menacing.

"Ava."Elena yelled as she ran over and helped me sit up.

"You okay?"I asked and reached down to massage my aching back.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"She asked worry in her voice.

"I'll live."I said honestly. Compared to my other encounter with a bloodthirsty vampire, I'd say I'm pretty lucky.

"Is Jeremy okay?"I asked looking at Stefan anxiously.

"Tyler took him home."Stefan said and Elena and I both sighed in relief.

"I bet Jeremy is loving that."I chuckled and Elena smiled before hugging me tightly.

Both our heads whipped around when we heard a loud agonized scream. Stefan and Damon were standing over the vampire who now had a long stick through his chest. I watched wide eyed as Stefan and Damon interrogated him.

"Wrong answer."Stefan growled venomously. I watch shocked. I've never seen Stefan act like this. He's usually so calm, composed, and polite. "Why are you doing this?"Stefan asked his voice live with anger.

"Because it's fun."The vampire answered with a sick laugh.

"What do you want with Elena?"Stefan asked with the same viciousness as before.

"She looks like Katherine."He finally answered and I sighed angrily. All of this stuff seems to lead back to this Katherine.

"You knew Katherine?"Damon asked surprised and the unnamed vampire laughed.

"What? You thought you were the only ones?"He asked and Stefan and Damon exchanged a look.

I couldn't take another second of this. I got onto my feet ignoring the pain coursing through my body. I started walking towards the vampire but Damon put his arm up blocking me. I tried to push past him but he wouldn't let me. I glared at him before looking at the vampire accusingly.

"Are you the one who attacked me?"I asked and all eyes shifted to me. My eyes however never left the smiling vampire.

"No...but I know who did."He said I took another step closer, but Damon pushed me back to a safer distance.

"Not telling, Violet."He said and I looked at him angrily. " How-"

"How do you get into the tomb? Tell me."Damon interrupted and I glared at him once again.

"No."The vampire replied and Stefan grabbed the stake and pushed in deeper. The vampire groaned as the stake pierced through him.

"The Grimoire."The vampire cried and I took a step back. What the hell is a Grimoire? I felt Elena pull me into a hug as we watched with terror running through us.

"How do you get it?"Damon yelled but the vampire didn't respond.

Suddenly Stefan ripped the stake from the vampires chest before stabbing him again, this time in the heart. I gasped in union with Elena before turning away. I didn't need to see another dead body.


	13. Children of the Damned

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Bonnie asked for the fifth time.

"I'm not getting answers anywhere else. What other choice do I have?"I replied as I pushed the car door open and hopped out.

"It might not even work Ava. It's just something I read in one of Grams old books."Bonnie cautioned as we made our way up to Bonnie's Grandmother's house.

Bonnie mentioned the other day of all these old spells that can recall forgotten memories. I'm hoping I can get some answers about Violet.

"If this works than Damon is right and I am Violet, but if he's wrong than I just happen to look exactly like her. Either way I'll know the truth." I explained and Bonnie conceded.

I don't know if I really want answers. I feel curious about them and it's killing me not knowing but part of me is afraid of what the answers are. If vampires and witches are real; than it's possible for this to be real too.

When we got inside the house Bonnie went to get Grams. I looked around the living room curiously. It looked like a normal house. I was expecting cauldrons, cobwebs, and black cats. I was flipping through an ancient book on the coffee table when they walked into the living room. When she saw me she straightened and looked at Bonnie curiously.

"Grams, you remember Ava."Bonnie said gesturing to me. Grams smiled before walking over and wrapping me in a warm hug.

"Of course. How are you dear?"She asked and I smiled politely.

"I'm okay. I actually need your help."I said getting straight to the point.

"Really? What could I help you with?"Sheila asked curiously. She glanced at Bonnie before turning back and looking at me.

"Uh..."I trailed off not sure were to start. My mind went blank.

Finally an idea popped into my head. I reached into my bag and pulled out the picture of James and Violet before passing it to the older woman. I noticed a look of surprise etch on her face when she looked down.

"That's Violet Gilbert and James Lockwood. They died in 1864. A...friend of mine claims that I'm Violet, and that my boyfriend is James."I said nervously.

"Reanimation is very rare."Sheila muttered more to herself than to me. Suddenly she walked over and pulled an old tattered book of the shelf.

"I read about an old spell in one of your books. Like hypnoses. You can enter someone's memories-"

"You would need something that belonged to that person. And when you're under the spell you only have access to your own memories."Sheila explained looking up from whatever she was doing.

"But if Damon is right...and I am Violet it would work?"I questioned. If it doesn't work, Damon was wrong, but if it does...

"Yes, I suppose."Sheila answered. It was obvious from her hesitation that it was a long shot.

"I have this."I said as I grabbed the locket hanging off my neck and held it up for her to see."This belonged to Violet."I told her and she sighed.

"If this does work are you willing to live with the conciseness? The flood gates will be open and all of Violet's memories will start coming back to you."Sheila explained and I looked at Bonnie unsure.

I want answers but is it worth everything changing? Right now I am Ava but if I get these memories back, I'll be Violet too. Even with all the uncertainty I knew deep down what the answer was.

"I need the truth. It might be hard to take but I'd rather know than bury my head in the sand."

My insides were twisting and knotting. My palms started to sweat and my heart started to pound. I don't think I've ever been so nervous. After today I might not ever be the same person.

"Alright."Sheila said before turning and grabbing another tattered book from the shelf.

I looked over and Bonnie gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded in response but didn't feel the littlest bit reassured.

"You sure about this?"Bonnie asked as she walked over. She squeezed my hand comfortingly and I grinned at her gratefully.

"No."I laughed, running a shaky hand through my hair.

"You don't have to do this."Bonnie reminded me and I shook my head.

"Yes I do."I said definitively.

"I'll be here with you the whole time."Bonnie promised.

"No you won't."

"What?"She asked bemused.

"You have a date remember."I stated and she flushed a light pink.

"I forgot. I can reschedule."Bonnie offered and I shook my head.

"You deserve a fun night. Go and be a normal teenager. I'll survive without you."I said and she looked at me apprehensively.

"But-"

"She's right. Go and have fun. I'll take care of her."Sheila said in her most grandmotherly tone. Bonnie looked back and forth between us before she ultimately caved.

"Call me if you need anything."Bonnie said as she grabbed her purse off the couch.

"Will do."I replied as I walked over and opened the door and gestured her to leave.

"Okay I'm going. Jeez."Bonnie said shaking her head. She smiled before walking through the door. I swung the door shut behind her and walked over and plopped onto the couch.

"We'll need the locket that belonged to Violet. The spell will be powered by the connection Violet had to the object, or to the person who gave her the object. If it works you'll be put into a sleep like state. Memories will start to come to you like dreams if you are in fact Violet."Sheila said never looking up from the book.

"So I'll remember everything?"I asked nervously.

"Not right away. It will be like a puzzle. You'll get pieces of what happened over time. Once you have all the pieces the memories will stop."She explained as she walked over and sat down on the couch next to me and sat the book on the coffee table.

"Do you think this will work?"I asked and she looked up. She had small smile on her lips.

"The first rule of witchcraft is that anything is possible. I'll need the necklace."She replied holding out her hand.

"Okay."I nodded and slipped the locket off my neck. I ran my thumb over the engraving before handing it to her.

_My wild Violet-D.S._

Deep down I know who gave Violet the locket. D.S had to be Damon Salvatore. Who else would it be?

Sheila quickly got to her feet and walked over to a closet just off of the living room. When she walked back in she was carrying candles and little bottles filled with weird looking gloopy liquids.

"Lay back."Sheila ordered and I took a breath before leaning back. I laid my head on the arm rest and stretched out over the soft couch. I awkwardly stared at my hands unsure of what to do with them.

"Will this hurt?"I asked getting the same feeling I get when I go to the dentist.

"I doubt it."She answered but it didn't make me feel at ease.

Sheila placed all the different colored and shaped candles around me. She held up her hand and in a blink they were lit. My eyes widened as I looked at the flames. Sheila took a tall vile filled with orange liquid and poured some into her hands. I watched curiously as she dipped her index finger and thumb into the orange liquid.

"Relax."Sheila soothed as she pressed her thumb and finger to my temples and massaged slowly. I felt the cool liquid dripping down my neck before she removed her hand.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. I tried to focus on my breathing and nothing else. When I opened my eyes I saw Sheila pouring a dark red liquid on the locket before she started chanting in a language I've never heard before.

Suddenly the candle's flames stoked as she recited the words from the book and I felt an intense fatigue engulf me. I slumped back onto the couch and barely felt Sheila grab my hand and press the locket into my palm. I felt like I was falling aimlessly through the air. Than suddenly it went dark and Sheila's chant went silent.

* * *

_"So you two have discussed your vows?"Pastor Duncan asked looking up from the leather bound bible in his hands._

_James Lockwood and Violet Gilbert sat across from him. James seemed to hold an indifferent and bored demeanour; while Violet was a ball of nerves. Her hands clenching the seat of her chair so tight her knuckles turned white. Her lips pressed together in a hard line._

_The wedding was in a week. They had been talking about getting married for months but it seems like it was happening so fast. Violet would never admit it but she was having doubts. She reached up absentmindedly as ran her fingers over the locket her best friend Damon Salvatore had given her for her sixteenth birthday._

_"Yes. We've agreed on keeping them traditional."James said before Violet had a chance to open her mouth. She glanced at him angrily. They had certainly not agreed._

_"Actually, we are still discussing the 'to obey' passage."Violet spoke up and James turned and shot a look of annoyance at her. _

_She loved James,but he has this need to control her. She has a mind of her own and she speaks it. Something that James finds annoying. She knows he wants her to be obedient but what if that's not what she wants?_

_"As long as you decide before the wedding it should be fine."Pastor Duncan said looking slightly uncomfortable._

_James was beyond annoyed. His hands clenched into fists and his chest rising and falling with short and laboured breaths. He never used to be this way, but now he was always angry. Anything could set him off. You never knew what side of him you were going to get._

_"Alright."James replied tightly._

_"I think that's everything."The pastor said before rising to his feet._

_Violet and James stood and said a quick goodbye before exiting the church. Once the couple got outside the cool winter air hit their faces. Violet wrapped her coat around her body tightly as they began to walk down the street._

_"Do you have to undermine me?"James asked annoyance in his voice._

_"I didn't mean to."Violet muttered reaching for his hand. He didn't pull away but she could tell he was mad._

_"You need to learn to hold your tongue."He said and a flare of anger burned in Violet._

_"So I'm not allowed to talk now?"She asked pulling her hand from his and glaring at him._

_"Do not push me, Violet."James warned._

_He loved her but she could be trying at times. She had a mouth and knew had to use it. Often it ended up getting her in trouble._

_"What is wrong with you? You're acting strange."Violet asked confused._

_"I'm fine. Don't you dare turn this on me."He practically growled before grabbing her arm and starting to pull her down the road._

_"Let go." Violet hissed yanking her arm out of his reach. He turned glaring at her but Violet was too angry to care._

_"You're causing a scene."James said glancing around at the small audience watching them._

_"I'll walk myself home. That is if I'm allowed."She muttered before turning on her heel and stalking off._

_This is not what she expected. She thought getting married would be magical and romantic. But lately James has been so cross. She loves him, but the idea of having to be obedient and watch her tongue for the rest of her life is not ideal. She just wished he would understand her. She didn't want to be a servant in her marriage. The old James never treated her like this. He might get annoyed but he'd never get angry._

* * *

_Violet was sitting at her vanity staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was so confused. Tomorrow was the wedding and James was still acting so irritable. She didn't know what to do. She loved him but could she marry him?_

_She was pulled from her dilemma when she heard a tapping at her window. She jumped and spun around. She narrowed her eyes at the window trying to see what it was. A bright smile lifted the corners of her mouth when she saw a familiar face on the other side of the glass._

_Violet stood and ran over to the window as fast as her feet could carry her. She quickly unlatched the window and pulled it open. She reached out her hand and helped her visitor inside._

_"Why Damon Salvatore, what do you think you're doing?"Violet asked laughing as he stumbled to the floor. She bent down to help him up but he just pulled her onto the floor with a mischievous smirk."What are you doing?"Violet giggled as she sat on the floor._

_"I needed to talk to you."He answered, reaching over and tucking a dark lock of hair behind her ear._

_"About what?"She asked confused._

_Damon looked at her nervously. He knew what he was going to say would change everything, but he couldn't hold his tongue._

_"Don't marry James."He said bluntly. Violet looked at him her eyes wide with shock._

_"What? Why not?"She asked her best friend stunned._

_Damon sucked in a deep breath and looked at her fearfully. She hadn't seen him look scared in so long. Not since he was a child. _

_"Just don't."Damon pleaded, his voice filled with apprehension._

_"Damon?"Violet questioned, more confused than ever before._

_"Violet...I love you."Damon blurted out and Violet looked up at him bewildered._

_"I love you too."She said not sure what he meant. Surly he didn't mean what she thought he did._

_"No, you don't understand. Violet...I really love you."He explained, his voice shaking. She looked at him in shock. In all her life she never thought this would happen._

_"What?"She squeaked, looking at Damon nervously. _

_"I'm in love with you."He clarified in a swift moment of confidence._

_"But- I-I'm getting married tomorrow."Violet mumbled as she pulled herself to her feet._

_She walked over to her chaise lounge chair and began to fiddle with the lace on her wedding dress that had been laid out. Damon watched her unsure. Normally he wasn't nervous around anyone but he couldn't help it. This is the girl he loved and she had the option of rejecting him._

_"You don't have to. We can run away."Damon offered walking over and placing his hand over hers; stopping all movement. She gazed up at him, her eyes looking at him pleadingly._

_Why did he have to do this? If he had just kept this to himself she would marry James and everything would be okay. Probably. _

_"What about Katherine...and James?"Violet asked as everything he was saying was running through her head._

_"I care about Katherine...I do. She's different but you're...my Violet."Damon answered clasping her hands in his. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand in slow soothing circles._

_Violet looked into his clear blue eyes. She felt herself get lost in the cool hues. He loved her. Damon...her Damon loved her back. She knew how she felt but she just wasn't sure how to show it. Either way someone would be hurt. Either Damon or James._

_"I don't know what to say."She whispered, never breaking eye contact with Damon. He turned her around and stared deeply into her eyes. He felt warmth radiating off of her and her sweet sent invading and consuming him._

_"Do you love me? If you don't than I'll leave. But look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm the only one that feels this way."He said, internally praying that he'd get the answer he yearned for. He had waited too long, but he had to try before it was too late._

_"I-I don't k-kn-"Violet sputtered nervously._

_Confusion and dread filled Damon. He took a step closer and cupped Violet's face in his hands. He began tracing the outline of her lips with his thumbs. He gazed into her eyes so deeply Violet felt he was discovering all her secrets. In a split second decision Damon lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. A deep yearning bloomed in his chest as the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his._

_Violet froze in shock but the passionate heat radiating from Damon quickly melted her. Slowly she began to kiss him back timidly. A sudden shock of electricity shot through Violet's body awakening feelings she didn't even know existed. A soft moan floated from Violet's mouth and carried into Damon's. Her mind was reeling. She loved James, but Damon. She never imagined he would feel like this about her. Damon seemed to be enthralled with Katherine but...now? All she knew was that a burning passion consumed them whole and she hoped it never ended._

_Damon's heart swelled when he felt Violet's hands grip the collar of his shirt and pull him closer. He wrapped his arms around Violet's body and pulled her into his chest as he deepened the kiss. A soft gasp sounded from Violet as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Damon smiled into the kiss, drinking in her innocence._

_Slowly Violet pulled Damon with her as she stepped back and eased onto her bed. Damon obliged, not daring to break their glorious kiss. Damon's hands pushed Violet's nightgown down her shoulder revealing her beautiful, lithe body. He finally broke the kiss and gazed down at her in appreciation. She looked up at him nervously. He smiled before leaning down and kissing from her ear down her neck. He kissed down her shoulder and made his way down to the tender, supple skin of her stomach. Damon kissed his way back up her body moaning in delight. She was more amazing than he ever imagined. Soon enough his lips were on hers again and an explosion of passion burst inside of them. They tore away each others clothing with a deep need. The needed to feel each other, to see each other._

_Gentle and tender touches and kisses filled the night. Moans and sighs of ecstasy filled the room as they explored each other. Need passing between the young lovers. _

_"I can't believe this."Violet whispered as she reached up and cupped Damon's cheek._

_They were laying in a tangled mess of sweaty, tired limbs. They laid facing each other, trying to catch their breath. Of all things to happen tonight, this was one she never imagined._

_"Well believe it."Damon muttered grazing his nose with hers lovingly._

_"Damon...what are we going to do?"Violet asked as reality finally crashed into her. Here she was laying in bed completely in love with the man next to her. But she was supposed to be getting married tomorrow. To someone else._

_"You always wanted to visit Paris."He said recalling all of the times she had mentioned it in wanderlust. _

_"You want to go to Paris?"She asked, not able to keep the excitement out of her voice._

_"Obviously."Damon said rolling his eyes."Anywhere you want."He said and she smiled, leaning and pressing a kiss to his lips._

_"I love you."She whispered into the kiss and he smiled._

_"I know."He replied cockily and she glared at him playfully."But I love you too. Forever."He finished and she grinned._

_"When will we go?"She asked as he rubbed her cheek with his knuckles softly._

_"Tomorrow. I'll take some money from the safe and I'll come and pick you up at dawn."He suggested and she nodded a face splitting smile on her face._

* * *

I jolted awake and sat up with my hand clamped over my chest. I was covered in a cold sweat and I felt shaky. I looked around the room. The sun was now set and darkness began to consume the living room. Sheila stood from the chair next to the couch and walked over. With a wave of her hand the candles were out and we were consumed in darkness. She flicked on the light switch and the room was flooded with light.

"It worked."Sheila said sounding a little stunned.

"Yeah."I mumbled. "I-I am Violet. How is that possible?"I asked, trying to refuse the idea.

"I don't know. Anything could have caused it."She answered as she began to move the candles out of the way.

I turned and rested my hands on my knees and breathed heavily. I didn't get any answers that explained how this happened but I did get some. Damon was in love with Violet...and she was in love with him too. I was in love with him. Normally, I would be disgusted but he was different. He was gentle and sweet and human. The memories of him echoed through me. The look in his eyes the night he tried to kill Bonnie. The look of pain. He lost the woman he loved and himself. But it doesn't excuse what he's done. I need to talk to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennett...but I have to go."I mumbled and ran out of the house.

When I got outside I remembered I had no car. I decided to run off some of this anxiety. I tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind my ear and started to run down the road. Thankfully Mystic Falls is a small town, and Bonnie doesn't live too far from the boarding house.

As I ran I started to sort through everything I had saw. Damon made it seem like Violet and James were hopelessly in love; they weren't. And why would he not tell me he loved her? Or that they were going to run away together? Than it hit me. Damon said Violet died on the night before the wedding. She must have died after Damon left. What happened to her...me?

Before I could come up with any more questions I was standing in front of The Boarding House. I took a deep breath before running towards the house. I didn't bother knocking; I just walked right in.

"Damon!"I yelled as I ran into the living room. No one was here. I growled in frustration just as the front door swung open and Damon strolled in. He was holding an old book creepy looking book and looked pissed as hell. He stopped when he saw me and evaluated me carefully.

"What are you doing here?"He asked curtly. I sucked in a deep breath before stepping closer.

"I need to talk to you."I said, seriousness transforming my voice so I barely recognized it.

"Oh goody."He replied sarcastically as he walked into the living room. He walked over and poured himself a drink.

"I'll take a scotch."I said before sitting on the couch.

"Yes ma'am."He mocked before grabbing another glass.

"I found something out tonight."Damon said and I looked at him annoyed. Doesn't he understand how badly I need to get this off my chest?

"What?"I snapped as he handed me a glass full of scotch.

"Seems Violet really pissed off a vamp back in the day."He explained and I sighed. Just what I need; an enemy I don't even remember.

"Who?"I asked greedily.

"A girl named Anna. She is under the impression it was your fault she lost her mother."

"My fault? I never did anything to her."I growled angrily. Who the hell does this girl think she is? Blaming me for something- Wait Anna?

"Jeremy."I muttered horrified. That is why she seemed so familiar.

"Relax, he's fine. By the way you missed family night."He said as he poured himself a glass and sat down on a nearby chair.

"What does she want?"I asked and he sighed.

"Wish I knew."He answered and I couldn't help but be curious.

What could I have done that was so bad that this girl attacks me 145 years later? I know technically I am Violet but at the same time I'm not. We were raised in different times and in different worlds almost. We aren't the same.

"What did Violet do?"I finally asked.

"No idea. Never even knew she knew any of Katherine's friends."He answered and I noticed a note of bitterness in his voice."Now, what did you want to talk about?"He asked tiredly.

Everything came back to me. I had gotten momentarily sidetracked.

"You told Violet how you felt, and she loved you back. You were going to run away together."I said and Damon froze.

He suddenly stood up and rushed toward me. I jumped off the couch and we were face to face.

"How do you know that?"He asked in disbelief.

"A witch helped me. She used Violet's locket to awaken some memories in me. I guess I am..."I trailed and Damon finished for me.

"Violet?"

Before I could blink he was on me. His cool lips pressing into mine hungrily. I froze for a second my eyes wide. What the hell? I brought my hands up and shoved him off. He barely moved though. Tears came to my eyes.

"Stop."I begged against his lips, but he didn't. Tears prickled my eyes. Suddenly I felt him pull away. I looked and saw Damon laying on the ground and Stefan standing in front of me protectively.

"What the hell Damon?"I yelled, while hot angry tears ran down my face.

"What? Why else would you come over here?"Damon yelled back with a wild crazed look in his eyes. He started to walk back over but Stefan blocked him.

"Back off Damon."Stefan warned and I never felt more grateful for him.

"Why? You tell me you're Violet. You tell me you remember that you loved me! Why?"Damon yelled in pain. Stefan turned and looked at me confused.

"I said Violet loved you and that I remembered some of her memories. But nothing has changed, Damon. I'm with Tyler."I yelled.

"There it is."He said sadly. He started to head for the door in defeat, however I had other plans. I stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

"I came over for- I don't know. You were different back than. And deep down there is a piece of the old you. I saw it. You had this look in your eyes the night Bonnie destroyed the crystal."I explained not quite understanding my own thought process.

"There is nothing good in me."Damon refused but I shook my head.

"You're wrong."I said in denial.

"Oh yeah? Stefan and Elena betrayed me tonight. I threatened to turn her. I was going to snap her neck. I was going to kill your sister!"He yelled and I looked at him shocked. He tried to kill Elena?

"What?"I whispered looking at Stefan for answers. He just nodded sadly.

"Go home Ava."Damon growled as he stormed out of the room.

How could I be so stupid? I went against my better judgment and believed in him. Believed there was some good in him. How could I be so dumb? I felt roll down my cheeks at my own stupidity. I kicked a chair in frustration before heading for the door.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and ran out the door; ignoring Stefan's calls. I across the yard loosening myself in self loathing. I tore down the road not caring where I ended up.

Damon killed Tanner, he turned Vicki, messed with Caroline , and he almost killed Elena. All the facts point to him being a soulless monster. Either the facts were right and he was a monster or he was trying very hard to conceal any goodness he had. Why had I gone there? What was the best case scenario? I was jut hoping he wasn't as bad as he seemed. He had been so gentle with Violet. He loved her so much. That kind of love doesn't just die.

When I got winded I stopped to catch my breath. When I looked up I realized I was at Tyler's house. That couldn't be a coincidence. I needed to see him. I wanted to be in his arms.

I ran over and gazed up hopelessly at the tree outside his window. I didn't want to knock. I suspect his parents aren't thrilled with me at the moment. Finally, I grabbed a branch and started climbing. I refused to let the fear touch me. I'd been through so much today that a little height wouldn't stop me. My determination and anger managed to get me to the stop. I refused to look down. I just closed my eyes and jumped. Thankfully I landed on the small stretch of roof outside the window. I crawled over and grabbed the window's handle. I used all my strength and lifted the heavy window. I climbed into the room once a big enough gap appeared.

I glanced around the room. It was dark and empty. He wasn't home. I waited in the darkness. After a while I felt impatience start to plague me when I heard a noise. I glanced up when I saw light flood under the door. I heard someone running up the steps. They stopped in front of the door and walked in a few seconds later. I made out Tyler's face in the darkness.

"Ty."I said and I saw him jump. He looked from left to right confused.

"Ava?"Tyler asked bewildered. He quickly flipped the lamp beside his bed on and the room flooded with light.

He was wearing his black leather jacket with a red tank underneath. His dark jeans and white sneakers looked a little funny paired together.

"I uh...let myself in."I said and he looked at me bemused."I climbed in the window."

"You? But you hate heights."He reminded me and I shrugged.

"I really needed to see you." I said as I got up. I quickly walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist; holding him tightly.

"What's wrong?"He asked as he wrapped a strong arm around me. He used his other hand to tilt my head up so I would look at him.

"Can't I just miss you?"I asked and he smiled. "Something happened."I finally said and he looked at me amused.

"What? Do I have to beat someone up?"He asked and I smiled before leaning back to get a better look at him.

"I went over to Bonnie's grandmother's house."I started to explain but Tyler spoke before I could continue.

"I don't know how I feel about beating up an old lady."He joked and I sighed exasperated.

"This is serious Ty."I chastised and he quickly clued in." And I really hope you wouldn't beat up an old woman."I added quickly and he rolled his eyes.

"Focus Babe."Tyler said amused.

"Sorry."I muttered before jumping back into the story. "Bonnie's Grandmother put me under this spell. She said it would bring back some memories I forgot. I was hoping it would bring back memories of Violet."I explained and he looked at me in a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"Okay."He replied hesitantly. His arm dropped and I let go of him and moved back a step.

"She said it would only work if I was Violet."I said and he nodded in understanding."It worked."I said and his eyes widened.

"So...your Violet."He repeated, not believing it himself."And I'm..."

"James."I finished and he paled.

I grabbed Tyler's hand and held it between mine. He looked at me trying to look indifferent but failing.

"I'll be getting some memories back for a while. Grams said it will be like a puzzle. Getting pieces back and having to fit them together."I said and he nodded slowly.

"Did you get any memories yet?"He asked and I sighed. Tyler is a naturally jealous person and I know he's not going to like this.

"Yes. There was one of us...James and Violet. They were talking about their wedding. James was kind of being an ass."I said, thinking back to the way James had acted. He was so angry at her for giving her opinion.

"Sorry."He muttered humorously but his freaked out expression sucked away all of the humour.

"Than there was a memory of Damon and Violet."I said and he looked at me curiously.

"What was it?"He asked noticing my hesitation.

"Damon was in love with Violet. He went to her the night she died. They uh...slept together. They were going to run away together."I said and he looked at me shocked.

"What?"He asked in disbelief.

"Damon slept with _Violet_."I explained, emphasizing the name Violet. "I did not sleep with Damon and I never will."

"But he's in love with you."Tyler argued and I sighed.

"No, he's in love with a girl who died over a hundred years ago. He's in love with Katherine now anyways. He's trying to get her out of the tomb, remember?"I reminded him but it did little to ease him.

"Do you love him? Am I standing in the way?"He nearly yelled and I felt rage inside my core. He turned and started to pace along the length of the room.

Does he really think so little of me? That I would love someone so violent? Someone with barely any regard for human life? Violet may have loved Damon but I don't!

"No."I yelled angrily."I don't love him, I love you, you idiot!"I yelled and froze the second I realized what I had said. I just told Tyler I loved him.

Tyler stopped mid pace and turned looking at me with wide eyes. His eyes locked on mine and both of us refused to break the contact.

"What did you say?"He asked quietly as he took a step towards me.

"I said you were an idiot."I answered trying to cover my tracks hopelessly. His angry mouth twisted into an amused grin.

"Before that?"He asked as he walked over to me.

"I uh-"I mumbled. I don't know why I'm so scared. Finally some courage sprouted in me and I looked him dead in the eyes."I said I love you."

The second the words left my mouth his lips were on mine. Hard, hungry and unyielding. He wrapped his arms around me and held me in place as he devoured me. I moaned as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I tried to battle for dominance but I barely lasted a minute before he consumed me. We stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. The soft mattress cradling us. I knew the second he kissed me that this was it. The perfect time.

I brought my hands up and grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted. I whined when he wouldn't allow me to remove it. I felt him grin before leaning back and ridding himself of his shirt. I looked at him appreciatively. He was beautiful. Though if I ever told him that he'd just roll his eyes and mock me.

"Say it again."Tyler ordered and he leaned down and hovered over me. I smiled and reached up caressing his face.

"I love you."I said and he turned his face into my hand and kissed my palm."Do you have anything to say to me?"I asked sounding a little formal. He chuckled before leaning down and pecking a quick kiss to the tip of my nose.

"I love you, Ava."He whispered against my lips and I smiled.

"Damn straight you do."I replied before leaning up and pulling my shirt off and tossing it to the ground with Tyler's.

"You sure?"He asked and I nodded confidently.

"Positive."

"It was different than I thought it would be."I whispered, soreness throbbing in my core.

"Better or worse?"Tyler asked leaning back to face me.

"Way better."I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Good."He replied running his finger up and down my spine; making me shiver.

"We'll have to do it again sometime."I said smiling when Tyler tickled my side.

"Just make an appointment with my secretary." He said playing along. "Are you tired?"He asked pulling the blankets over us.

"No."I yawned and I heard Tyler's smile in his voice.

"Sleep."He ordered as he leaned over and switched the light off. Tyler draped his arm over my waist and buried his face in my hair. I sighed in content as I felt sleep claim me.


	14. Fool Me Once

When my eyes opened I looked around confused. Where am I? When I turned I saw a completely naked Tyler laying next to me. I smiled as all the memories from last night came rushing back. I laid there gazing at Tyler while gently running my fingers through his hair. He looked so peaceful and care-free. I know the new information about vampires and doppelgangers was weighing on him. He tried not to show it but I could tell just by looking at him.

Suddenly a ringing filled the room. I sighed knowing it was my phone. With a reluctant groan I slipped out of Tyler's bed and walked over to the small pile of clothes. I fished my noisy phone out of the pocket and answered.

"Ava, I need to talk to you."A deep voice said and it took me a minute to realize it was Stefan.

"Stefan? What's up?"I asked and suddenly noticed I was completely naked. I can't talk to Stefan naked!

"Hold on I'm naked."I muttered. I cringed the second the words left my mouth. Did I really just say that? Stefan thankfully didn't respond; however I heard a laugh from behind me.

Tyler was laying in bed with an amused smile on his face. I glared at him before grabbing my clothes and getting them on as quickly as possible.

"Don't get dressed. He can't even see you."Tyler reasoned but I waved him off.

"I can't talk to Stefan naked."I replied incredulously before walking into the bathroom.

"Okay...sorry."I mumbled as I grabbed a comb and began to brush through my long knotted hair.

"It's Elena...she was taken."He answered distraughtly. I froze the second my brain comprehended what he had said. My heart sank into my stomach and I felt the blood in my veins turn cold.

The second I was able to breathe I had only one question.

"Damon?"I asked anxiously. He had tried to kill Elena last night. He admitted it himself.

"No it wasn't him. It was Anna. " He answered and I felt a white hot whip of rage.

Who the hell does this girl thinks she is? Coming into my town and attacking me, using and endangering my brother, and now kidnapping my sister. She's going to get what's coming to her.

"Do you have any idea where she could have taken her?"I asked, surprising myself with how steady and deadly my voice sounded.

"No. I've been searching all night."He explained and set the comb back on the counter.

"Bonnie? She could do a spell."I suggested and heard Tyler mumbled something as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush.

"I've been calling but she hasn't answered."Stefan replied and I grunted in frustration.

"I'll head over to her grandmothers. She might be able to help."I said and Tyler shot me a questioning look.

"What's going on?"Tyler asked. He turned and evaluated me with concerned eyes. I held up a finger asking him to wait a second.

"I'm going to look some more, I'll meet you there later."Stefan said.

"See you later. Be careful."

" You be careful too."Stefan responded sounding slightly surprised. I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket. I barely had time to blink before Tyler began questioning me.

"What did Stefan want?"Tyler asked the second the phone was in my pocket. I looked up and saw the peaceful look was gone. His eyes were filled with questions and his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Elena...she's missing."I said and he inhaled sharply.

"What? Are you sure?"He questioned and I nodded.

"Jeremy's friend Anna took her. Turns out she's a vampire. She took her sometime last night."I explained and he walked out of the bathroom. I followed him and saw him pulling clothes from his dresser and quickly throwing them on.

"I'm sick of all these damn vampires. It seems like every time we turn around there's a new one we have to deal with."Tyler complained as he tossed on a dark grey t-shirt.

"I think Anna has been here for a while."I replied and he turned looking at me surprised.

"How do you know?"He asked curiously.

"She was the vampire that attacked me."I said and his eyes instantly hardened.

"What?"He asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Well that's what Damon said." I said, slightly worried that Tyler was about to pop a vein.

"Why? Why would she attack you?"He asked, his anger barely subsiding.

"Damon said it had something to do with Violet."I said and he rolled his eyes.

" Of course."He grumbled.

Once Tyler finished getting dressed we drove back to my house. I want to make sure Elena isn't there. I trust Stefan but I have to look for myself. The second Tyler parked I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I went straight for the stairs and bounded up. Her diary was laying open on her bed for anyone to read. Elena would never leave it out in the open like that. I angrily kicked her desk before storming into my room.

I walked over and grabbed my gun out of my night stand. I was in the middle of loading it when Tyler walked into my room. He froze when he saw the gun but didn't mention it.

"She gone?"

"Yeah."I muttered before handing the fully loaded gun to him. Tyler looked at me confused before carefully taking the gun.

I had a different weapon in mind for myself and Tyler can't just walk around with no way to protect himself. I ran down the stairs and headed out the back door. I heard Tyler yelling from behind but I didn't stop. I was too lost in my mission to get Elena back. I would relax when she was safe. Until then I was relentlessly focused.

I walked into the old dusty shed and scanned the room until my eyes landed on my target. A tattered old box tapped shut. I ripped the box open in one swift motion. An explosion of dust blew into my face making me choke and cough. I swatted the dust out of the way before glancing into the box.

A crossbow with wooden arrows. A birthday present from my Uncle John. I spent so much time learning how to use it the summer he gave it to me, but I hadn't bothered with it since. I grabbed my old soccer bag off a nearby shelf and tossed all the arrows inside before tossing the crossbow over my shoulder. I turned and Tyler stood there shocked.

"Any other weapons you want to tell me about?"He asked glancing around the shed curiously.

"Not that I can think of."I answered before walking past him and heading for the car.

When we arrived at Bonnie's Gram's house Damon was standing on the porch. Suddenly he stumbled down the steps holding his head as he screamed in agony. The door slammed shut as Damon fell to the ground.

As we walked over an angry Damon had gotten to his feet and was dusting off his leather jacket.

"You just make friends everywhere you go? Don't you?"I asked as I walked up to him. I could feel Tyler glaring at the vampire from behind me.

"What are you doing here?"Damon asked gruffly as he glared at the house out of the corner of his eye.

"We're in need of witchy assistance."I replied my voice cold.

"Someone's grumpy."Damon said sarcastically.

"I don't have time for you. Move."I ordered but he didn't.

I sighed before taking a step forward to go around him when Damon sidestepped blocking me again. I crashed into his chest not seeing him move. I was about to fall to the ground when a pair of cool hands grabbed me at the waist. Damon smirked down at me and I glared in response. I shoved him away and took a step back.

"Back off."Tyler growled and Damon smirked.

"Ooh, mister tough guy."Damon mocked and I shook my head in annoyance." Did she tell you about our little kiss?"Damon antagonized and Tyler tensed. I blanched when the words left his mouth. I never got around to telling Tyler about the kiss. He was mad about Damon and Violet already and the kiss didn't mean anything.

"What?"Tyler growled as he turned looking at me accusingly.

"I was going to tell you."I muttered feeling a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Oops. My bad."Damon grinned before turning to leave.

Tyler suddenly grabbed Damon's shoulder and yanked him around. Before I could say a word Tyler punched Damon square in the jaw. Damon stumbled back in shock before a sudden rage took over his face. Fear clouded my brain as Damon lunged forward but he quickly fell to the ground screaming in agony again.

"You leave them alone. Get off my property."Sheila yelled from the porch.

I expected Damon to defy her but he didn't. He was gone before I could blink. I looked at Sheila impressed and she smiled at me.

"Come inside."She ordered before disappearing inside.

When I turned I was met with an angry glare. I sighed feeling guilt twist deep in my stomach. I stepped forward an apologetic look on my face.

"Ty...I was going to tell you."I said but looked at me disbelievingly.

"Right."Tyler scoffed heading for the door. I grabbed his hand pulling him back but let go when I saw the anger blazing in his eyes.

"I was, I swear."

"Than why didn't you?"

"You were so upset about Damon and _Violet and_ I didn't know how you'd react to Damon kissing me. Than you were kissing me and I didn't want to stop to tell you about something I wished never happened."I explained.

"Do you like him?"Tyler asked and I sighed. I wanted to shake him. I love him, and if I didn't why would I leave Damon to see him?

"No. I told you last night that I love you. Damon means nothing to me. He kissed me and I tried to push him off."I yelled in irritation and Tyler's eyes suddenly darkened.

"What do you mean tried?"He asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"He wouldn't stop. Stefan pulled him off."I explained, and if I thought Tyler was angry before than I'm not sure what he is now.

"If I see him again, I swear..."He trailed off furiously.

"Ty-"I started but Tyler quickly cut me off.

"How could you not tell me?"He seethed at me and I clenched my hands in annoyance.

"I was going to," I assured him again.

"I'm sure you were."Tyler grumbled crossing his arms over his chest and I sighed exasperated.

"Lets just go inside."I muttered turning but Tyler didn't move. I looked at him exasperated. What is he doing? I know he's mad but this is not the time.

"Tyler come on."I pleaded.

"Why don't you get your boyfriend to help you?"He grumbled bitterly.

"That's it."I said throwing my hands up in exasperation." I don't know if you missed it but Elena is missing. She was taken from her bedroom by the thing that nearly killed me!"

"Ava-"He started, his face softening slightly.

" I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but I am done with this conversation right now. I told you last night that I love you but if you don't believe me than that's on you. I don't have time to stand around and pet your little ego. I'm going inside to find my sister!"I screamed before I turned and stomped up the stairs.

When I walked inside Sheila was rummaging through the closet in the living room. She turned and smiled at me knowingly.

"Don't worry honey, we'll find her."Sheila assured me obviously hearing everything I just yelled seconds ago." How are those memories coming together?"She asked as she lugged a box into the living room.

"I haven't gotten any since you did the spell."I said distractedly. I hadn't thought of the memories since last night and right now I don't care.

"They'll come."She said as Tyler walked into the house. He looked at me a hint of anger still in his eyes. The fight wasn't over for now.

"Alright, I'm going to do a locator spell."She declared just as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Stefan."I said and Sheila walked over to the door. Much to my surprise they knew each other. After a moment of talking Sheila invited Stefan in.

"Any sign of her?"I asked feeling helpless.

"No, but I think Bonnie might be with her."He said and my eyes widened in fear. Sheila's face filled with worry. She quickly started setting up the spell with determination.

"I'll need some blood."Sheila said passing me a knife. I looked at her confused.

"You and your sister share blood. That bond will find her wherever she is."She explained and I nodded. I have no idea how witchcraft works but it is extremely useful.

I took a deep breath as Sheila started to chant. I forcefully ran the blade across my palm. I hissed at the pain as I held my hand over the map and let my blood drip down.

Stefan stiffened from beside me. I glanced up and saw his eyes darken. I watched as Stefan tried to relax but he couldn't. Finally Tyler came over and wedged himself in between us.

"There they are."Sheila announced and my head snapped back to the map.

My blood had ran along the map and pooled over the place where a cheap motel was.

"I'll go get them. Stay here."Stefan ordered heading for the door.

"No way. I want to come."I said before he could open the door.

"Ava, it's dangerous. I'll get them and bring them here. I'll be in and out."Stefan said but I frowned.

"This is the girl who attacked me."I growled and Stefan sighed.

"Exactly why you should stay here."Stefan reasoned sounding slightly annoyed.

"But-"

"Ava. Just let him go."Tyler cut me off and I glared at both of them before walking over and dropping to the couch in defeat.

I hate this chauvinistic crap. I can take care of myself. Anna may have attacked me but she didn't kill me. I fought her off. I am sick of being treated like a glass doll.

Stefan left and Sheila busied herself with cleaning up. I sat on the couch absentmindedly running my thumb over my bloody palm. It stung but I didn't care.

"Here."Tyler said snapping me out of my thoughts. He was holding out a bandage to me. I simply looked at him impassively for a second before turning my and ignoring him.

He has every right to be mad at me but did he think so little of me? Did he think that I would make out with Damon, and than go over to his house and have sex with him? If so than he doesn't know me at all and last night was a huge mistake.

Tyler sighed in annoyance before crouching down and grabbing my hand. He dabbed the blood away and carefully wrapped my hand up without a word.

"Are you still mad?"I asked and he tensed.

"Yes. I'm not sure how you think you have a right to be mad at me though."He said angrily.

"Because if you think I'd cheat on you than you don't know me."I snapped sharply.

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me. If you think otherwise than you clearly don't know me."He replied before standing and walking into the kitchen. I realized he was right. I hate it when he's right. I got up to follow him but before I could the door opened and Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie walked in.

I began evaluating Elena the second I saw her. Her shirt was bloody and torn. Her eyes wide with fear and her hands shaking. She was roughed up but she was safe. I felt relief fill me at that realization.

"Elena."I said and her eyes snapped to me. Her eyes pooled with tears and her bottom lip quivered slightly. I walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. She threw her arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder. I held her and rubbed her back in what I hoped was a soothing manner.

"You're okay."I whispered into her ear reassuringly.

"Anna she was the one who-"She started but I shushed her.

"I know."I said and confusion filled her eyes.

"How?"She asked but I just shook my head.

"Doesn't matter."I said and Stefan walked up behind her. I thanked Stefan and all of my previous anger at him was forgotten.

Stefan and Elena started to explain everything that they had found out. That there was a tomb filled with ancient vampires. That Anna and Damon both wanted to open it and wouldn't stop until they succeeded. Anna's mother was locked away inside and Katherine was too. That if the tomb was opened the vampires would probably want revenge on the town for locking them away.

"He wants Katherine. Maybe if we give her to him he'll leave."Elena said and I looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You don't know that. What if we give her to him and they decide to free the rest of the vampires? Or snack on the rest of the town? We can't risk it."I argued.

"We have to do something."Elena reasoned.

"I say we open the tomb and torch them."I replied and Elena looked at me wide eyed.

"They're not all evil."Elena argued back.

"How do you know that? Our ancestors locked them away for a reason."I responded and she shook her head.

"Maybe they were wrong. All Anna wants is her mother back and if we help her they'll leave. Anna said her mother was good. "Elena replied and I narrowed my eyes.

"And you believe her? She tried to kill me. I should torch the tomb just for that reason alone. She deserves it."I said bitterly and she looked at me shocked.

"Ava."Elena scolded.

"You- d-"I sputtered as the room started to spin. I felt myself sway and stumble back. I hit the floor with a thump and heard someone yelling my name before it all went black.

_Violet Gilbert hummed her signature tune as she started to change out of her dress with help from the maid._

_The night had come and with the night came fear. She however didn't fear the vampires. As long as she stayed inside they couldn't get to her._

_Violet slipped into her nightgown and dismissed Grace before walking over to her vanity. She slipped the locket Damon had given her off her neck and picked up the brush. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when she heard a loud thud. Her head snapped towards the noise. What was that? _

_A chilling ominous feeling filled the air with each step she took. The air felt heavy and thick as she stepped into the hallway._

_"Hello?"She called but got no reply. She glanced back at her room wondering if she should just ignore it._

_Ultimately curiosity won out and she started to make her way down the hall. She strained her ears but couldn't hear anything. Pressing her lips together nervously, she looked around. She was about to turn and go back to her room when she heard a short scream._

_The scream sent freezing shivers down her spine. Her heart started to pound in her chest and small panicked breaths seeped from her lungs. Fear was threatening to consume her. Before she could stop herself she was running toward the scream._

_She burst into her parents room with nothing but worry in her mind. The room was dark and eerily quiet. She noticed the balcony door was wide open, letting cold air into the bedroom. She glanced and saw the outline of her mother laying in bed. With a cautious step forward she headed towards the open door. She quickly swung it shut, wrapping her arms around herself at the cold. When she turned to leave the room she froze and horror etched onto her face._

_Her mother laid in bed. Her eyes open and lifeless and her face frozen in fear. Her neck was practically torn open and crimson blood was gushing out. The formally white sheets where now drenched in blood. A scream caught in Violet's throat and she stumbled back._

_Suddenly a hand grabbed Violet and whirled her around. Violet's deep brown eyes met pure black orbs. Fangs dripping with blood and a malicious look etched onto the face._

_Violet's scream echoed through the house. Her father yelled from downstairs and the sound of him and his sons rushing upstairs echoed through the house as well. The vampire shoved Violet to the ground and took off out of the window. Seconds later Jonathan Gilbert ran into the room._

_Violet sobbed as she watched her father shake her mother's dead body. She knew who had killed her. The same monster nearly just killed her._

_Pearl._

I suddenly woke and panicked as I couldn't catch my breath. I sat up gasping for air. I was drenched in sweat and my heart was pounding.

I was still in Sheila Bennett's living room. The sun was almost down and darkness creeping up on us. Tyler was pacing back and forth in front of me, while Bonnie and Sheila sat on the couch across from me. Elena and Stefan were gone.

"Thank God."Bonnie exclaimed when she was sure I was okay.

"Are you alright?"Tyler asked. He stopped pacing and walked over kneeling beside me.

"I'm fine."I whispered, still shaken from the scene I had just witnessed.

"Some memories."Sheila stated knowingly.

"Violet...she found her mother's body. She was killed by a vampire. A woman I've never seen before."I said my voice sounding rough.

"Are they all going to be like this?"Tyler asked.

"I told your girl there would be consequences."Sheila replied calmly.

"I'm fine Ty." I reassured him and I knew he didn't believe me."What happened?"I asked changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"You just passed out. You kept mumbling for Tyler and James."Bonnie said and I at my hands embarrassed.

"It seems the two of you have been bound."Sheila said and we looked at her confused.

"Bound?"I asked and she nodded.

"It's an old spell. Very dark magic. It means the two of your souls are bound together. Some believe it is a curse but others think it is proof of soul mates. You are reborn until the spell breaks."She explained and I looked at her stunned.

How many times have we been reborn?

"How do you break it?"Tyler asked swiftly.

"I'm not sure. There could be many different possibilities. It depends on which spell whoever cursed you with."She answered as if she were discussing the weather.

"Is there anyway of knowing how many times we've been reborn?"I asked feeling slightly overwhelmed. Soul mates? Right now we can barely be in the same room together.

"No, not that I know of."She answered and I buried my face in my sweaty hands. I can only take so much.

"Where are Elena and Stefan?"I asked dropping my hands. I needed a major change of subject.

"They went to see Damon. We're meeting them at the tomb later."Bonnie said and I looked at them annoyed.

"So we're just going to unleash a bunch of starving pissed off vampires on the town?"I asked disgusted.

"Just Katherine." Tyler defended and I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to the town."Sheila assured with a knowing glint in her eyes.

It was dark when we arrived at Fell's church. I haven't been out here since I was a kid. We all walked and stopped when Bonnie pointed to the ground in front of us. Tyler walked forward and grabbed a vine and pulled back with a grunt. His muscles tensing, teeth clenching. He removed the shrubs and revealed a large dark hole.

"Okay, who's first?"Tyler asked turning and I sent him a pointed look.

"You."Bonnie answered and he rolled his eyes.

I watched as he walked to the edge and took a deep breath before jumping into the hole. I ran over to the edge and peered down to make sure he was alright. I heard annoyed mumbling and crunching leaves and knew that he was fine.

While I was looking into the dark hole I noticed a case of cement stairs tucked into the corner. I grabbed a flashlight from Bonnie before climbing down the dirty old stairs. The stairs were covered in roots and dirt. When I finally made it to the bottom I saw Tyler looking at me dumbfounded.

"There are stairs."I stated obviously and he glared at me. I just can't win with him today. It seems like everything I do is wrong.

"I can see that."He grunted before turning and walking toward a large elevated wall.

I jumped when the hole lit up with golden light. I turned and saw Sheila with her eyes closed and a look of calm on her face. Wooden torches that were mounted on the walls were lit with bright flames.

Behind the one of the walls there was noise. I could hear faint whispers echoing through the thick stone. I wrapped my arms around my body uncomfortably. I don't like this. I just know opening this thing will come back to haunt us.

About ten minutes later Stefan jumped into the hole gracefully.

"You know there's stairs right?"I asked and he smiled sheepishly and shrugged."Where's Elena?"I asked as I set the candles around the hole as Sheila instructed.

"She's with Damon. They'll be here soon."He said and I looked at him stunned.

"You left her with Damon? He tried to kill her."I yelled.

"He won't hurt her. I promise."He said with confidence in his voice. I however have no confidence in Damon anymore.

"It isn't you who I don't trust."I grumbled walking over and leaning against the wall in between Bonnie and Tyler.

"I'm touched."A mocking voice filled the hole and I didn't even look. It was Damon."Brother, witches, Gilbert."He greeted, choosing to ignore Tyler completely.

I turned to talk to Tyler but when our eyes met he pushed off of the wall and walked away. I shot a look at Bonnie pleading for some sage advice. Bonnie just looked between us confused before shrugging her shoulders with an apologetic look on her face.

"You'll get Katherine and leave town?"I asked, getting right down to business.

"And here I thought we were friends."He quipped sarcastically."Maybe even more."He added, smirking as Tyler tensed and glared.

"You'll take her and leave town?"I asked again.

"And if I don't?"He asked and I narrowed my eyes before raising the crossbow and aiming it right at his chest.

"You'll take her and leave town while you have the chance."I replied my voice so cold I didn't even recognize it.

"Fine."Damon replied his voice clipped.

"Lets start."Sheila said as she stepped forward.

Sheila looked at Damon expectantly and held out her hands. He watched her carefully before finally handing the Grimoire to her.

"No tricks."Damon warned before walking over with Stefan to the wall that hid the tomb.

The brothers nodded at each other before grabbing the sides of the wall and pulled. A loud scraping sound filled the hole before the Salvatore's pulled the wall away revealing a dark and creepy looking tomb.

"Air, earth, fire."Sheila recited lighting a torch for each element.

"Water."Bonnie repeated handing her grandmother a bottle of water.

"That's it? Just plain bottled water?"Elena asked disappointment and surprise in her voice.

"What does it matter?"I asked.

"I just figured it would be blessed or mystical or something."She replied and I rolled my eyes.

As the two witches continued the spell the rest of us stood around impatiently.

"What's that?"Stefan asked looking at a blood bag in Damon's hand.

"It's for Katherine."He answered ."I was going to bring her a cheerleader but figured you'd disapprove."He finished looking at me smirking.

"Shut up."Tyler growled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me tightly into his side. I would've been happy at this act of affection if its purpose hadn't been to anger Damon.

I noticed Damon look at us with a hint of pain on his face. I don't know why. He's spent all this time and energy trying to get Katherine back. It's not like he was still in love with Violet.

"Can you do something for me?"I asked Tyler and knew he wasn't going to be thrilled at my request.

"What?"He asked suspiciously.

"Go to Duke's party and keep an eye on Jeremy. He likes Anna and it makes me nervous."I explained.

"I'm not you leaving you here alone with him."He abolished quickly looking at Damon. "Even though you'd probably like that."He added bitterly and I quickly slipped out of his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you. He kissed me and it meant nothing."I hissed and saw Tyler's jaw clench in anger. I noticed Damon's face harden at my words. Stefan and Elena looking awkward standing in the middle of the scene that we were creating.

"If it meant nothing than why lie?"He snapped back quickly.

"I didn't lie. I was just waiting for a good time to tell you."I said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"There is no good time to tell me the guy who has been in love with you for a hundred and forty-five years shoved his tongue down his throat."Tyler scoffed.

"He isn't in love with me. He is in love with Violet and I am not her. I'm sick and tired of reminding everyone of that."I yelled, my voice echoing off the stone walls.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for him."Tyler ordered and I glared at him.

"Tyler. I love you. I feel nothing for Damon. " I said and I noticed Damon scoff before walking to the other side of the hole.

I stepped back and took a deep breath trying to calm myself before continuing. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm with you not Damon. I promise."

"Ava I-"He started but I didn't give him a chance.

"Please Tyler. I won't be alone. Stefan, Sheila, Elena, and Bonnie are here. And besides I can protect myself."I reminded him.

"No, I'm not going without you."Tyler said a sound of finality in his voice.

"Please. I will be fine. I promise. If you love me you'll do this" I begged desperately.

"Ava."He groaned and I knew I'd won.

"Thank you. Just make sure she doesn't go anywhere near him."I ordered.

"I'll even act like a dick so I won't look suspicious."He added walking over to the stairs."Be careful."Tyler said as he ran up the stairs casting a stern look at Damon.

I felt a flood of relief fill me as he disappeared. At least Jeremy and Tyler will be safer than the rest of us. When I turned around I saw Damon, Stefan and Elena looking at me awkwardly. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment before walking over and leaning on the opposite wall.

We all waited and waited as Sheila and Bonnie recited the spell. I felt a burning gaze on me and when I looked up I saw the icy blue eyes that belonged to Damon Salvatore. His eyes were filled with hurt and anger. I know what I had said to Tyler earlier had probably hurt his feelings but I honestly didn't care. The only reason we were even fighting was because of him.

I tore my eyes away just as Sheila and Bonnie quit chanting. Sheila gave Damon a nod and he pushed off of the wall and walked over to Elena. I saw him hold out a hand to her and I shook my head as I crossed the hole towards them.

"No way in hell are you going in there."I said sternly and Elena looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm just insurance. He just wants to make sure they won't lock him in."

"No."I refused just as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I sighed and ripped the vibrating phone from my pocket. It was Tyler.

_"Anna has Jeremy. I think they're heading for the tomb."_He said and my eyes widened. This is watching Jeremy?

_"WHAT?"_I answered him shaking my head in annoyance.

_"I'm sorry. I turned my head for a second and he disappeared."_Tyler explained and I groaned before shoving my phone in my pocket.

"Alright. If anything happens to her I will kill you. Do you understand me? If she gets hurt I swear to God."I warned grimly before turning and bounding up the stairs.

My siblings will be the death of me.

When I got out of the hole I prepared myself for a fight. I had barely loaded the crossbow when I heard leaves crunch. I spun around and saw Anna and some guy who looked oddly familiar. The man was holding an unconscious Jeremy over his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and quickly shot an arrow into Anna's shoulder. She let out a scream of pain and stumbled back. Her little friend was about to zoom at me when I aimed at him a dark look on my face. He quickly froze.

"Put him down."I ordered and the guy smirked before dropping him onto the ground roughly. I glared at him and shot an arrow into his chest. He yelled and fell onto his back. Unfortunately I must have missed his heart.

"You bitch."Anna growled as she pulled the arrow from her bleeding shoulder.

"I'm a bitch. You nearly killed me, than kidnapped my sister and now my brother. You're lucky your still breathing. If it were up to me I would have torched the entire tomb including your mommy."I growled and a dark furious look came over her face.

"Haven't you done enough to her. To me."She yelled as she stalked over to me.

"I haven't done anything to you."I scoffed.

"Violet Gilbert did."She shot back and I glared at her.

"I am not Violet Gilbert!"I screamed firing another arrow, this time hitting her leg. "What did she even do to you anyways?"

"You really want to know? She outed my mother to Jonathan Gilbert. She is the reason she is in that tomb."

"Why would she do that? How did she even know?"I asked confused.

"My mother killed Violet's mother." She answered and all the pieces came together.

The vampire I saw in the flashback. The woman who killed Violet's mother. Pearl. She was Anna's mother. Violet must have told Jonathan.

"Are you kidding me? She ratted your mother out because she was a bloodthirsty monster who killed her mother. If your mother hadn't been so vile she wouldn't be in the tomb. You want to blame someone? Blame her and leave my family the hell alone."I screamed feeling the rage roar inside of me. I never wanted to kill anyone until right this second.

"She made one mistake."Anna yelled.

"Is that how you sleep at night? Just call all the innocent people you've slaughtered mistakes? Does it make it easier to live with yourself?"I asked in disgust.

Suddenly Anna's friend jumped up and ran at me. He threw me into a tree. I felt pain shoot through my body as I fell to the ground. Before I could even figure out what was happening a strong hand wrapped around my neck and I was lifted off the ground. The hand tightened and I felt like my head was going to pop off.

"You should really shut up."He growled and I glared at him.

I watched as Anna ran down the stairs. I kicked and screamed but it was no use. She was gone.

"You don't remember me do you?"The man asked.

"No." I choked out and he laughed humorlessly.

"Ben Mckittrick. I was a senior when you were a freshman. I serve you at the Grill everyday." He growled his hand tightening."You cheerleaders are all the same."He laughed and my vision began to spot from the lack of air.

"Stop."I begged bringing my hand to his and trying to loosen his grip fruitlessly.

"Why? We're having so much fun." He said before ejecting his fangs and leaning down to my neck.

I felt my vision go black and was waiting for the pain in my neck. Instead two loud bangs filled the air and Ben screamed in agony and fell to the ground. I dropped beside him and crawled away as quickly as I could. When I looked up my vision was too blurry to see anything.

I blinked until I could see clearly. Tyler was standing with his arms raised and the gun in his hand. He had a dark look on his face.

"You okay?"He asked and I nodded as he walked over firing another shot into the vampire.

When he reached the grunting vampire he kicked Ben in the ribs as hard as possible." I always hated that dick."He said and I rolled my eyes.

I brought my hand to my neck and massaged the aching flesh carefully. I coughed as I sucked in as much air as possible. My throat felt like it was about to collapse.

"Are you alright?"Tyler asked sounding concerned. He ran over and dropped to the ground next to me.

"I can't breath."I said my voice panicking.

"Just relax, baby."He soothed cupping my cheek and leaning down pressing his forehead to mine. I slowly breathed in his warm breaths and started to relax.

"I'm sorry Ty."I gasped out as he stroked my hair softly.

"Shh...It's okay. Just breath."He said his voice soft.

Suddenly Jeremy popped into my head and I cursed myself for being the worst sister ever. I was about to crawl over to him when a loud shout filled the air.

"Move."Stefan yelled and we saw Ben about to lunge at us.

We both jumped back and Stefan fired the torch at Ben. He burst into flames. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to think about anything else. Watching someone burn to death is not something I want to witness.


	15. There Goes the Neighborhood

_"Damon!"A voice shouted disturbing the serene silence._

_A young girl no older than sixteen was running through a lush green field. Dressed in a beautiful blue and white silk dress. Her clothes may have been put together and neat but the girl inside was anything but._

_Violet Gilbert's deep brown eyes were wide and alive with excitement. Her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders in loose erratic waves. A soft pink blush colouring her pale cheeks and her pink lips stretching into a dazzling smile. _

_"Slow down Violet. You'll hurt yourself."Stefan Salvatore warned causing his older brother to roll his eyes. Always the gentleman. But Violet Gilbert was in no need of anything gentle._

_"Did you hear? There's going to be a meteor shower tonight. We must watch it together."She declared when she finally came to a stop in front of the Salvatore brothers._

_"Sure Vi. Whatever you wan-"Damon started to answer only to be cut off by a soft voice._

_"I thought the three of us could watch the shower together."A young woman said as she walked out of the Salvatore mansion. _

_She was beautiful. Her long light brown hair pulled into a perfect up do. Her face painted with makeup and she was dressed in a beautiful sophisticated dress. Her dark olive skin glistened in the sunlight. Her warm brown eyes shining and a coy smile playing on her lips._

_Violet looked at the girl feeling annoyed. Who was this girl to come in a monopolize her best friend's time? She had barely seen Damon since Katherine Pierce had arrived in Mystic Falls._

_A pang of jealousy flared through the young Gilbert girl. Katherine was beautiful and worldly. She had travelled all over the world and met countless interesting people. She always looked flawless and in a short time had both Salvatore's wrapped around her finger. Why would anyone chose to spend time with boring old Violet Gilbert when Katherine was around and willing._

_"If your busy I'm sure Stefan could keep me company."Katherine added in what Violet decided was a manipulative move._

_"No- maybe some other time Violet."Damon answered quickly. Violet's smile quickly fell and a look of rejection pooled in her eyes. Damon instantly regretted his choice._

_"Uh-"_

_"No problem Salvatore. I'm sure I can make up for your absence."A deep voice said from the shadows. All eyes shifted to see James Lockwood walking over._

_James Lockwood was a handsome man from good family. Tall with broad muscular shoulders. An effortless smile that could easily charm anyone was curved on his lips._

_"James. what are you doing here?"Damon asked curtly. _

_"I was on my way to ask Miss Gilbert to observe the meteor shower with me tonight when I saw her running over here."James answered coolly._

_"Is that right?"Damon asked a hint of jealousy in his voice._

_"It is. And since you would rather spend time with Miss Pierce, I assume my chances are pretty good,"_

_"I wouldn't ra-"Damon started defensively but James didn't give him a chance._

_"That is what you just said wasn't it? You turned down Violet's offer and now I am making one of my own. If you'll excuse me."James said stepping around the eldest Salvatore._

_James approached Violet with a look of adoration in his eyes. His feeling for Violet were a secret to no one. He had always been very forthcoming with his intentions. He had been attempting to court Violet for months but she seemed apprehensive. _

_"Would you do me the honour?"He asked a confident smile on his face_

_"I would love to, James."Violet said, glaring at Damon for a moment before placing her hand in James'._

_Damon watched helplessly. What had he done?_

My eyes fluttered open and for a second I hadn't realized I was awake. I stared at the ceiling dazed. I had been having these dreams...or flashbacks every night this week. This Violet girl was one fickle woman. One dream she was in love with James and than the next she was with Damon.

I snapped out of my daze when the loud intrusive beeping of my alarm clock filled the room. I sighed before leaning over and slamming the snooze button.

"Hey."A soft voice said from the doorway.

Elena poked her head in and I stared at her confused. She looks so much like Katherine. Identical.

"Hi."I replied, my voice rough from sleep.

"Another flashback?"She asked concerned and I nodded.

"Damon blew off Violet so she chose James, I guess."I said burring my face in my hands. I never thought I could get more confused than I already was.

This doesn't effect Tyler and I but I'd like to know what really happened all those years ago. And since the people who were actually there aren't talking this was the only way.

"Was she using James to make Damon jealous?"

"I would say yes but I'm assuming there's more to it. Agreeing to marry someone to make someone else jealous is a bit extreme, don't you think?"I asked and Elena shrugged.

I was deciding on my outfit for the day when I noticed Elena watching me awkwardly. I looked at her and she averted her gaze to the floor.

"Are you okay?"I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you."She said nervously and I looked at her confused. What could be so bad that it made her nervous to talk to me?

"What's up?"I asked walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"Well...I'm not sure where to start."Elena said as she strode over and sat on the bed next to me. I saw her fidgeting with her hands anxiously and realized this was a big deal. Whatever she was about to tell me was no laughing matter.

"Elena, your boyfriend is a vampire, your best friend is a witch, and Tyler and I are some kind of reincarnated...something. Whatever it is we can handle it."I assured her and she smiled at me gratefully.

"I'm adopted."She finally said and I stared at her blankly.

Adopted? How is this possible? Why didn't Mom and Dad tell us? But it kind of makes sense. Everyone always says I looked just like Mom and Jeremy like Dad, only our personalities switched. Elena was never really –I don't know. She resembled them vaguely, but it wasn't the same.

"Please say something."She begged and I looked at her confused. I hadn't even realized how much time had passed.

"Oh- sorry. I'm just not sure what to say."I said honestly.

"Are you...okay with it?"She asked nervously and I looked at her flabbergasted. Is that what she is worried about? That I'll think about her differently?

"This changes nothing. You are my sister no matter who gave birth to you."I said and Elena visibly relaxed." Family has nothing to do with DNA. It's about loving people so much that you would do anything for them. And I would do anything for you, just like I would for Jeremy. Nothing will ever change that."I finished and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I love you."She said as she leaned over and wrapped me into a hug.

After a long hugging session Elena got up and headed for the door. We do still have to go to school after all. She was almost out the door when she stopped and looked back at me.

I almost forgot to tell you that Caroline called. She said she's picking you up fifteen minutes early."Elena said.

"Tyler's taking me."I said confused. I told Caroline that last night.

"Might want to tell Caroline that."Elena said before leaving.

I groaned before picking up my phone and dialing Caroline's number. She answered as I raced into the bathroom and began hurriedly getting ready.

"Hi. I'm on my way."She said as I lifted my toothbrush.

"I told you Tyler is driving me."I replied as I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Come on. He's been hogging you."She said and I sighed.

"He's probably already on his way." I said as I rolled deodorant under my arms.

"Please."She pleaded and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want?"I asked knowingly.

"Nothing."She denied too quickly.

"Caroline."I complained.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Bye."She sang and quickly hung up before I could argue any further.

I sighed and tapped the end call button annoyed. I quickly dialed Tyler's number as I walked into my room to get dressed. He answered quickly but not happily.

"What?!"He mumbled into the phone and I couldn't help but be amused by his grumpiness.

"Morning baby."I said my voice a little more upbeat then his.

"I'll be there soon."He said in a groggy voice. I must have woken him up.

"No need. Caroline is picking me up. I think she wants something."I said and grinned when I heard him groan in annoyance.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep now."He mumbled and a second later I heard the dial tone. I laughed before tossing my phone onto my bed and finished getting dressed.

I barely made it downstairs when I heard Caroline honk. I looked down at my grumbling stomach sadly before walking out the door. I jogged across the lawn and slid into the passengers seat. Caroline grinned at me cheerfully.

"No one is allowed to smile this early."I complained and she rolled her eyes before pulling out of the driveway.

"Someone's grumpy this morning."Caroline observed and I glared at her.

"I'm grumpy every morning."I replied stifling a yawn."So would you mind telling me what you want and why you had to ask so early in the morning?"I asked looking at her with an arched brow.

"It's 7:30am."She defended but that did little for her argument. "Fine. Double date. You, me, Tyler, and Matt."She said and I looked at her confused.

"That's it? You weren't sure if we would want to go out with our best friends?"I asked annoyed.

"Elena and Stefan are going too."She replied and I groaned.

"So a triple date. Why would you want to do that? Matt is Elena's ex. Won't it be weird for Elena to go on a date with her ex boyfriend, and her current boyfriend?"I asked.

"That's the point."She answered and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's mean. Going out of your way to make Elena uncomfortable."I said protectively.

"No- that's not what I meant. This will show Matt that it isn't weird. That we can all hang out. That Elena and Stefan are happy and Matt and I are happy. To kind of smooth things over."She explained all in one breath.

"Than why the hell do Tyler and I have to go?"I asked confused.

"You'll be the perfect buffers."She said and I groaned. I don't like dating, and a big selling point of having a boyfriend is that you don't have to endure anymore awkward dates.

"I don't now."I drawled out.

"For me...please." She pleaded with fluttering eyelashes.

"I'll talk to Tyler but that's all I can promise."I finally caved.

"Thank you."She said as she pulled into the school parking lot.

I noticed Tyler pull into the parking lot and said good bye to Caroline. I pushed my way through a thick crowd of people and towards Tyler's parking car. I reached the car just as Tyler was getting out.

"Hey."I called and his head snapped up. A pleased smile broke onto his face when he saw me and I couldn't help but return it.

"Hey you."He greeted as he reached me. He quickly slid his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"You were exceptionally grumpy this morning."I said leaning into him.

"Normally I get to wake up with a sexy body next to me. You can see why I wasn't thrilled."He replied smoothly.

Tilting my head back I smiled up at him. I ran a hand over his chest and laced my fingers through his dark locks. I pulled his face to mine and our lips met in a tender kiss.

"I love you."I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too."He whispered as he pulled back and looked down at me carefully." Are you okay?"He asked.

"I had another dream."I interrupted. This was his past too. He had just as much right to know as I did.

"I was smooth."He said impressed and I laughed.

"Was being the operative word."I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"So you aren't getting any of your old feelings back are you?"He asked warily.

"No. I told you. I love you." I assured him and he nodded.

"I know."He said grabbing my hand and leading me into the school.

"Good. It's a little weird though isn't it."I asked thoughtfully.

"What?"He asked curiously.

" Violet grew up with Damon, and they were best friends as children. They used to run around and cause trouble. Then when Violet was my age they fell in love. Sound familiar."I asked and he looked at me shocked.

"Just like us."He replied tensely. Damon is a touchy subject so I dropped it.

"Anyway, how do you feel about going to the Grill tonight? On a date?"I asked and he looked at me surprised.

"I thought you hated dating."He asked seeming to forget all about Damon.

"Caroline wants us to go on a double date with her and Matt. I said I'd ask you before I said yes."

"Sure."He agreed as he held the hallway door open for me.

"Stefan and Elena will be there too."I said before slipping inside. I made my way to my locker before he could stop me. I slipped off my jacket and hung it up in my locker when I felt hands grip my hips.

"Elena and Stefan?"Tyler asked and I turned and looked up at him hopefully. Damon wasn't the only touchy subject. Any vampire was.

"He saved us from Ben the night we opened the tomb."I reminded him and he sighed.

"Fine."He reluctantly agreed. The bell rang through the crowded hallway and everyone scurried off to their class.

The rest of the day dragged on. During history I couldn't pull my eyes away from the ring on Alaric's finger. Damon had killed him and the ring somehow brought him back according to Stefan and Elena. The ring must be magic.

"Alright guys. Read pages 143-152 and we'll discuss it tomorrow."Alaric said seconds before the bell rang.

As always it was like a race to get out the door first. I held back and let the eager crowd disperse before leaving. I saw Elena and Caroline waiting for me in the hall so I headed for the door.

"Ava, can I talk to you for a second?"Alaric said before I could leave the classroom.

"Uh...sure Mr. Saltzman."I said and waved at Elena and Caroline to leave. I noticed Elena looking at us curiously but she left anyway.

I turned and saw Alaric walking out from behind his desk and perch on the edge of it. I sat back in my seat and looked at him curiously. What is this about?

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while but you're hard to pin down."He said and I smiled apologetically.

"What do you want to talk about?"I asked knowing very well what this discussion would be about. Vampires.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. After everything you've been through with your parents and your attack and all this...other stuff I learned from Elena."He said and I rolled my eyes. She is such a blabbermouth sometimes.

"I'm fine."I assured him.

"As you know it's a dangerous world out there. You have two vampires who can walk in and out of your house whenever they want. I just want to make sure you can protect yourself."He said and I looked at him with a frown.

"You want to train me or something?"

"If you want. I just want to make sure you're okay."He continued and I looked at him surprised.

I'd be lying if I said the offer wasn't appealing. When I was bleeding out in the parking lot I felt powerless. I hated that feeling. I couldn't do anything to help myself. I barely survived. And from what Elena told me, Alaric is quite the fighter.

I act like I can protect myself but after the night we opened the tomb, I know that's not true. As long as I have a weapon I'm okay, but I won't have one every time. I need to learn to protect myself with out one.

"So you could teach me to beat up vampires?"I asked and he smiled.

"I can try."He replied a grim look on his face. I was confused until I remembered that Damon killed him the other day.

"Okay, sure."I said before securing the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"Okay?"He asked surprised by my answer. I smiled and nodded before turning and leaving the room. I have no idea what I'm agreeing to. I've never seen Alaric in a fight so this might be pointless. But I know I need to step it up or I'll be the one who is dead.

After school was over I headed out to the soccer field. It was only a week since I played but it felt like a hundred years. I couldn't help but zone out and just get lost in the movements. It was a routine I couldn't forget. I felt the welcomed burning in my muscles. The feeling of my heart pounding and my blood pumping. All the thoughts that didn't have to do with getting the ball in the goal vanished. It was perfect. But when the coach blew her final whistle it was over. I felt the satisfying soreness in my limbs and sweat dripping down my back. I wasn't ready to go back to reality yet so I stayed on the field and played a little longer. I kicked goal after goal. I lost track of time because I was so engrossed in the movements.

"Nice one Beckham." A voice said breaking me from my soccer haze.

My head snapped up and I scanned the field for the intrusion. Finally my eyes landed on an equally tired looking Tyler. He must have just finished Football practice. He was wearing a black tank top with a pair of loose black shorts and white cross trainers. His face was slightly red from the activity and was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Is that the only thing about soccer you know? David Beckham?"I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up."He said dropping his gym bag to the floor and jogging onto the field. "I never seen you play before. Usually I only watch you cheer."He said as he started kicking the ball over to me.

"And that's just because I wear a short skirt." I teased and he smirked shamelessly.

"Busted."He confessed when he reached me."You're good. I didn't know you were so good."He complimented and I smirked.

"I figured my boyfriend would be wary that I'm so good at kicking balls."I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"You're sexy when you sweat."He said his eyes raking my body. I felt a flare of desire deep in my core at the look in his eyes.

"Get your head out of the gutter."I said as I kicked the ball into the net one last time.

"Why can't we just hang out at my place? My parents won't be home until nine."He said suggestively.

"I've been so wrapped up in all this vampire stuff lately. Any free time I have is spent with you and I feel guilty."I answered honestly.

"For what?"He asked confusion in his voice.

"I've been neglecting Caroline."I replied. " We've barely seen each other. I love her but at this point I don't care about what dress I'm going to wear to whatever party. It just feels pointless."I finished and Tyler shrugged.

"I don't blame you. She is extremely annoying. "He said not bothering to hide his dislike for my friend. They have never really gotten along.

"Be nice."I pleaded and he sighed before nodding. Whether or not he would actually try remained to be seen.

Tyler dropped me off at my house and said he'd be back at six to pick me up. When I walked into the house I headed straight for the kitchen. After a long practice and skipping breakfast this morning I was starved. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Jenna sitting at the table pouring through psych text books.

"Hey."I greeted as I headed for the fridge.

"How was school?"She asked as I scanned the contents of the refrigerator.

"Boring."I answered and decided on a turkey sandwich.

"That's the spirit."Jenna joked and I smirked as I pulled out all the ingredients for my sandwich."You're home late. Did you have detention?"She joked.

"Practice ran late."I replied and Jenna laughed.

"I can't believe my niece is a jock."She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you think walking up the stairs is a workout doesn't mean we all do."I teased as I assembled my sandwich.

"Ha-ha."

After I finished my sandwich I headed upstairs and got dressed for tonight. I decided on a pale green ruffled tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of leather heeled ankle boots. I chose a black leather handbag and of course my vervein locket. I quickly did my makeup and hair.

Once I finished getting ready I realized I had an hour left. I sighed walking over to my desk and started my homework. I was almost finished when I got the "I_'m here"_ text from Tyler. I was so close to finishing that I just ignored it.

Five minutes later there was a soft knock on my door. Elena poked her head in and watched amused as I scurried to finish.

"What?"I snapped.

"You'd rather do trig than go out with your boyfriend?"She asked and I smiled as I answered the last question.

"No, I was almost done though."I explained and before we headed downstairs.

"Are you exited?"She asked and I looked at her bemused.

"To go on an awkward date with my sister? Oh yeah."I mocked as we climbed down the stairs.

"It'll be fun."She replied and I knew she was doubtful.

"Whatever you say."I replied as we walked into the living room. Stefan and Tyler both stood when we walked in.

"What took so long?"He asked as I pulled on my jacket.

"Homework."I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right."He said disbelievingly.

"She's serious."Elena said and Tyler looked at her surprised than back at me.

"Homework?"He asked and I nodded."A jock, cheerleader, and a nerd."He mumbled before pulling the door open.

Once we arrived we searched the crowded restaurant for Caroline and Matt. We walked around aimlessly until I heard Caroline yelling my name. They were sitting at a booth tucked into the back of the restaurant.

"Hey guys."Caroline greeted excitedly and walk over and hugged all of us. I tried not to laugh at the uncomfortable look on Tyler's face when she hugged him.

"Smooth."I said once she moved onto Stefan.

"I wasn't ready."He defended pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled and rested my forehead in the crook of his neck for a second before pulling back.

"Okay, hug Caroline again than."I suggested and he frowned. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the booth. We sat opposite Stefan and Elena, while Matt and Caroline sat in chairs at the end of the table.

Awkward small talk started the second we sat down. I was inwardly cringing at the discomfort between the three couples. I looked up at Tyler who looked just as uncomfortable as I was. I leaned into him and he slung an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Oh don't get all coupley."Caroline teased, the tension breaking.

"We are on a date, aren't we?"I asked pressing a loud dramatic kiss on Tyler's lips. When I pulled back I saw amused expressions and a massive grin from Caroline.

So this is what being a buffer was. Not so hard.

"So Matt, how do you like working here?"Elena asked.

"Uh, it's not that bad. Wait staff tips are pretty good. They can't keep a bartender to save their lives though. I put my mom in for the job."He said and Elena smiled.

"She is an expert in alcohol."I whispered to Tyler as I took a sip of my water.

"Be good."He whispered.

"How is Kelly?"Elena asked fondly.

"Same old Kelly. She's trying...sort of."He explained and Stefan looked between them confused.

"Kelly was my mom's best friend in high school. That's how Matt and I met. We used to share a crib."Elena told Stefan who looked interested.

"Yeah, we've known each other our whole lives."Matt said looking at Elena longingly and I felt anger flood me. What the hell are they doing? We're not here to watch Matt and Elena flirt.

"We all have. Caroline, why don't you tell Matt about the time you, me, and Bonnie locked ourselves in the basement at my parents the Lake House."I suggested hoping to change the subject.

"How the hell do you lock yourselves in a basement?"Tyler laughed.

"It was Blondie's fault."I defended and Caroline smiled.

"So Ava and Elena's dad had just hired this lifeguard for Ava's 13th birthday, and he was super hot." Caroline explained and I snorted.

"No he wasn't."I argued. The boy was scrawny, pale, and had a moth full of braces. But according to Caroline when you're 13 and there is a 17 year old guy, he's hot no matter what he looks like.

"Yes he was."She dismissed quickly." Anyway I dragged Bonnie and Ava to the basement so we could get a better look at hi-"She started but stopped when she saw Elena and Matt whispering back and forth. I saw a mix of anger and hurt on Caroline's face. I had to do something.

"I have to pee."I announced, jumping to my feet.

"Thanks for the information, Av."Tyler said amused.

"Elena come with me."I ordered as I slipped out of the booth.

"I uh- I'm good."She said awkwardly and I sighed.

"Saying I have to pee is just a way to talk to you alone."I explained becoming more annoyed by the second.

"I'll come too."Caroline offered.

When we got into the bathroom I checked to make sure we were alone. Once I was sure we were I turned and saw Caroline glaring at Elena.

"What the hell, Elena?"Caroline exclaimed with a look of irritation on her face.

"What do you mean?"She asked confused. She looked at me for help but I gave her none.

"You can't be that clueless, Elena."I said and she looked at me completely lost.

"What?"She asked still confused.

"Talk to someone other than Matt."I told her and she turned looking at Caroline shocked.

"The point of tonight is to show Matt how much you care about Stefan. Not hopscotch down memory lane."Caroline said angrily.

"I'm just making conversation."Elena defended quickly.

"Try less."Caroline said before turning and leaving the bathroom.

Elena turned and looked at me shocked. She either is an amazing actress or she really hasn't got a clue.

"She's insecure. How would you like to go on a date with Stefan and run into Katherine and than be ignored while they reminisced all night? "I asked and she shifted her eyes to the floor.

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her but you did. Just smile, nod along to the conversation. This night is for Caroline."I suggested and she sighed.

"Sure."She said and I smiled before turning and leaving the bathroom.

As Elena and I were walking back to the table a man's voice stopped us. We turned and looked at the man shocked. He was a complete stranger. His face was unfamiliar but what he said struck a chord.

"Katherine."He said looking at her shocked. When his eyes fell on me his confusion continued."Violet?" He wondered and I groaned. Another vampire.

"Do we know you?"I asked taking a step closer. Elena grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back but I didn't budge.

"Fredrick."He answered and I looked at him skeptically.

"You must have the wrong people."Elena said from behind me.

"My mistake."He conceded and I let Elena pull me away. I walked over to the rest of the group who were playing pool. This Fredrick guy's eyes widened when he saw Tyler.

"We need to leave. Now."I whispered to him and he looked at me confused.

"Why?"He asked concerned.

"That guy recognizes us. Violet and James us."I told him and he looked up. His eyes locked with the man's eyes.

"We- uh got to go."Tyler told the group passing me my coat. Caroline looked at me puzzled.

"Why don't we go to my place?"Stefan suggested and I looked at Tyler. The last thing we needed was to run into Damon.

"I over did it at practice today. I'm kind of beat."I lied.

"It's not even eight yet."Caroline interjected.

"Sorry."I mumbled before grabbing my bag and Tyler's hand and heading for the door.

We wordlessly got in the car and drove away from the grill and the strange vampire.

"You okay?"Tyler asked as he guided the car down the road.

"I'm fine."I lied but I didn't want to get into it right now.

"He's probably just passing through."He offered but I knew he was just as worried as I was.

I relaxed once we got closer to my house but I wondered if I should ever fully relax. Is it always going to be this way? Are people just going to keep coming to town and claiming to know me? Did she have enemies? Enemies that I have no clue about? That could want to hurt me or the ones I love? How am I supposed to know who is an enemy and who is a friend?


	16. Let the Right One In

I slumped to the floor as the air was knocked from my lungs again. A pain filled groan filled the room as I glared up at my history teacher. He was much stronger and faster than he looked.

"You going to get up?"He asked, holding out a hand to help me up.

"Bite me."I growled as I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring his hand. He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should call it a day. We've been going for almost two hours." Alaric said and I was more than happy to agree.

Today was my first training session with Alaric. I thought I might have a chance at keeping up with him, but boy was I wrong. It had been two hours of me getting knocked on my ass.

"Whatever you say, teach."I replied and tossed me a towel.

He had brought me out in the middle of the forest to train. I was lucky the ground was covered in leaves. They broke my fall on more than a few occasions.

"You did good."He said as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I stopped and looked at him incredulously.

"Good? I think I'm going to have a permanent bruise on my ass."I replied and he laughed.

"It took me a long time before I could do any of this. I didn't just wake up one day able to kill a vampire. You'll get it."He assured me and I hoped to God he was right.

"We'll see."I said as I dusted my pants off.

"Trust me. Each time we do this you'll get a little better."He said as he reached for his shirt.

I smirked thinking about how this would look to people. A teacher and a student in the woods all sweaty and he was shirtless. I now understand why we were in the middle of nowhere.

"We should head back. I have a date tonight with Jenna I need to get ready for."He said and I nodded.

On the drive back I peppered Alaric with questions on hunting. I was fascinated by the idea of it. The idea that I could actually protect myself and not have to depend on anyone else. The idea of being powerful rather than powerless.

Once he dropped me off I immediately hopped in the shower. I was getting dressed when I heard my phone ring. When I saw the caller ID I answered the phone as fast as humanly possible.

"Bennett! How are you? I miss you. You need to get back to Mystic Falls ASAP. Dealing with all this supernatural stuff is no fun without you."I exclaimed and I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Thanks Ava, but it's nice to have a break."Bonnie replied reasonably.

"How are you?"I asked. I know how hard losing the people you love is.

"I'm-I'm doing okay. Being around family helps."She replied as I slipped on a pair of jeans.

"Well everyone really misses you. We can't wait to have you back."I said.

"Thanks. I uh- I actually called to see how you're doing. You know with the Violet flashbacks."She said and I groaned.

"Well I've been getting them. They're kind of a pain. No earth shattering information though."I said thinking back over the handful of flashbacks I've had.

"Good. I uh- well-"She sputtered and I stopped all movements.

"What?"I asked, getting the feeling that what she had to say wouldn't be good.

"I- it's nothing."She said deciding against telling me whatever it was. I couldn't let her do that.

"Bonnie."I said my voice stern and she sighed.

"Grams had a lot more books and I found some in my cousin's attic. I found one about the spell – or curse that you and Tyler are under."She said and I instantly felt my interest pique.

"And?"I asked impatiently.

"It says that it was a spell for unrequited love."She finally said and I felt my face scrunch in confusion. Unrequited love?

"What are you talking about?"I asked bewildered.

"It says that the spell is used on a person with the one they love, but that doesn't love them back. It says soulmates will always find there way to each other, and this is a curse to stop that."She went on and I wondered who would do a thing like that. Damon.

"By killing Tyler and I each time we get together?"I asked feeling anger build inside. How could Damon do that?

"No."Bonnie responded and I stopped and looked at the phone confused before bringing it back to my ear. " It says that the spell can only be cast with the blood of the unrequited lover. That it is supposed to give them a chance with the one they love away from that persons soulmate. To separate them."She explained and a bad feeling knotted in my core.

"What are you saying?"I asked hesitantly.

"Basically, I think James loved Violet but she was in love with Damon. So he went to a witch and cursed you. It took his blood, that had to be given willingly. You would both die, and than would be born again and again until you fell in love. Normally vampires weren't part of the equation, so they would die off naturally. That way the unrequited lover had a chance." She finished and I just stood there shocked.

"So your saying Tyler cursed us to keep me from Damon.- Violet from Damon I mean?"

"I think so."She replied sounding sympathetic.

"Why would he do that? She was going to marry James."I argued.

"She was going to run away with Damon."Bonnie reminded me and I clamped my eyes closed.

"If you're right than that means Damon is my soulmate."I said and I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"It's possible. This is all just speculation."Bonnie said seeming to catch my reluctance.

"Is it possible Damon did this?"I asked hoping that it was a least a possibility.

"No. If it was him than you and Damon would be born again and again. It had to be either you or Tyler."Bonnie explained and I felt myself slump to the floor.

How could this happen? James went out of his way to make Violet miserable. He cursed her.

"Ava."Bonnie's voice cut through the endless thoughts running through my brain.

"I'm here."I mumbled as I pushed myself to my feet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."She said and I sighed.

"No. I'm after the truth no matter what it is. I'm okay."I lied and I'm pretty sure she knew.

"Alright. I hate to do this but my Aunt needs-"

"Go. Have fun. I'll talk to you later."I cut her off.

"Thanks Ava. I'm sorry to dump that on you and run." She said regretfully.

"It's fine."I said feigning confidence.

"I'll see you soon."She said and I quickly hung up.

I tossed the phone on the bed and walked into my bathroom. I splashed cold water over my face but it did nothing. I was about to head downstairs when I heard my phone ring again. I groaned but being that it was Elena's ringtone I knew I had to answer. I numbly walked over and held the phone to my ear.

"What's w-"

"Ava. Stefan has been taken."She said and I froze at the terror in her voice.

"What?"I asked, not sure what to do.

"He was kidnapped. It was the tomb vampires."She said and I felt confusion fill me.

"Wait...the tomb vampires are in the tomb, aren't they?"I asked dread pooling in my stomach.

"Apparently not."She continued and I heard her talking to someone in the background.

"Where are you?"I asked knowing I had to help.

"We're at the boarding house."She said and I walked over grabbed my purse before heading downstairs.

"I'll be there soon."

When I reached the door I wrenched it open, but stopped when I saw Tyler standing there soaked from the rain.

"Hey."I said and he smiled before shuffling inside.

"Hi. I thought we could stay in. I know we were supposed to go to the movies but I rented a couple. I thought we could order some pizza."Tyler said and I looked at him confused until I remembered we had plans.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, Ty. Something came up."I said and he looked at me worried.

"Is everything okay?"He asked and I smiled tightly.

"Stefan's been kidnapped. I'm going to meet Elena and Damon."I said and saw his face turn from worried to angry.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was keeping you from your boyfriend."He said and I sighed.

"Tyler don't be like that."I pleaded and he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly." Elena needs me."

"Do you want me to come?"He asked.

"I think it's best if you don't."I said not liking the idea of dragging him into this. I knew the second I said it that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Whatever."He growled before walking past me and back into the rain.

"Tyler!"I yelled but he just kept walking. I groaned before walking out the door and running toward the garage. I'll have to deal with him later.

When I arrived at the boarding house Elena and Damon were in deep discussion. The moment Damon's eyes fell on me I felt a strange intensity build in my core. This is the first time I've seen him since the flashbacks started. To see how kind and sweet he was back then and than to see him now was strange.

"No way are either of you coming."Damon said, finally taking his eyes off me.

"I'm going Damon."Elena said, determination in her voice.

"I can't get Stefan and protect you two at the same time."He said and I glared at him.

"I don't need you to protect me."I said in annoyance. I held up my crossbow and he sighed.

"Do whatever you want, but if you get hurt it's not on me."He said before turning and leaving the room without a second look.

"Well someone's manstruating."I said, knowing he could hear me.

We all piled into Damon's car, him and Elena in the front and me in the back. I looked up and caught Damon looking at me in the rear view mirror a few times. I'm guessing now that all hope of Katherine is gone he is thinking about Violet. Before I knew it we were parked outside an old house in the boonies.

"What are we waiting for?"Elena asked irritated.

"Who."Damon said just as another car pulled up right behind us. I watched as Alaric got out and ran over to us.

"How did you get him to help? I thought he hated you?"I asked Damon confused.

"I asked him." Elena said as Damon rolled down his window.

Alaric and Damon talked about the best way to get inside. Eventually they decided that Alaric would knock and say his car broke down. Than Damon would sneak in and get Stefan out as we waited in the car.

"Thanks for doing this Ric."Elena said and he nodded as his eyes landed on me for the first time.

"Long time no see."I joked.

"What are you doing here? You're not ready for this yet."He said seriously.

"What are you talking about?"Elena asked confused.

"I've been training your sister."He explained quickly and both Elena and Damon looked at me surprised.

"Training?"Damon asked.

"Yeah, training to kick vampire ass."I said and he smirked.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my Armani's."He replied and I snorted.

"You're such a douche."

"You guys we need to focus."Elena interjected and I immediately knew she was right. We had no time to waste.

"Fine. Ava make sure Elena stays in the car."Damon said before pushing his door open and exiting. I love my sister but I am too qualified to being her babysitter.

Waiting was the worst part. We had to sit and wait with no idea of what was going on inside. I wanted to get out of the car and go investigate. I felt useless just sitting here.

"I can't sit here anymore."She said as she unbuckled her seat belt and pushed the car door open.

"What are you doing?"I asked as I climbed into the front seat and followed her into the rain.

"I need to find Stefan."She said before she ran towards the house.

"Elena!"I hissed but knew she was too far away to hear. I cursed below my breath before gripping my crossbow and chasing after her.

The rain was beating down hard but it didn't slow either of us down. For a person who never exercises Elena was pretty fast. When I made it to the house she was already inside. I sucked in a deep breath before slipping inside.

We had entered in through the basement. It was dark and difficult to see. I carefully walked down a dark hallway hissing Elena's name, but she didn't answer. I thought I had lost her until I rounded a corner.

Elena was shoved against the wall with a vampire's hand wrapped around her neck. She screamed as his fangs came down in a flash and he leaned into her. I snapped out of my haze of shock and lifted my crossbow and fired. The arrow went soaring through the air and lodged itself in the vampires neck. He groaned in pain and dropped Elena. She fell to the ground and crawled away from the bloodthirsty monster.

I watched as the thing ripped the arrow from it's throat and turned to me. It's eyes alive with rage as it lunged at me. I fired another arrow this time aiming for it's chest but it moved at the perfect time and dodged it. It was just about to reach me when it froze and dropped to the ground. Damon stood behind him with a bloody heart in his hand. He carelessly dropped it on the ground before glaring at Elena and I.

"What part of stay in the damn car do you not understand?"He hissed.

"Ask her."I said nodding at Elena.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing."Elena defended.

"Look what happened. Both of you nearly died."He hissed and she looked at the ground guiltily." Just stay behind me. If you need to shoot aim for the heart. No mercy shots."He ordered turning to me.

"You okay?"Elena asked as we walked behind Damon carefully.

"Fine."I said and she nodded knowing I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Alright. Stay here."Damon said before running into a nearby room.

We waited but he didn't come back. I groaned lifting my crossbow. I looked at Elena and she nodded in understanding. She walked around me and pushed the door open. I walked in ready to shoot but stopped when I saw what was inside.

A bloody and unconscious Stefan was suspended from the ceiling. He looked horrible. There was another vampire sitting next to him. A stake was pinning him to the chair. He was either unconscious or in too much pain to speak.

"You need to work on your listening skills."Damon said exasperated.

Elena ran over to Stefan taking his face in her hands. His eyes fluttered open and widened when he saw the cavalry had arrived.

"Elena, you shouldn't be here."He said in a deep raspy voice.

"They were supposed to stay in the car."Damon said walking over. He held a stake in the air about to kill the other vampire.

"No. Not him."Stefan croaked out and Damon froze.

"Seriously?"Damon asked in disbelief. Stefan nodded than groaned in pain. Damon was about to kill the vampire anyway.

"Damon."I warned sternly and his eyes met mine. I glared at him relentlessly and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine."He conceded dropping the stake and walking over to Elena and Stefan.

I crouched down in front of the vampire and looked at his face. He was young. Not much older than me. I gripped the stake holding him down and his eyes shot open and looked into mine uncertainly. I sent him a small smile before yanking one of the stakes from him. He groaned in pain but some color returned to his cheeks. I grabbed the second stake and repeated the action. He cried out in pain but in a second the wounds were healing.

"Thank you."He rasped out genuinely and I smiled.

"You're welcome."I said and stopped in thought. I grabbed a blood bag from my bag of arrows and ripped it open. I grabbed a couple for Stefan before we left The Boarding House. I passed it to him carefully. He looked at my face unsure before taking it.

"Thank you."He repeated bringing the blood bag to his lips.

I looked over and saw Elena and Damon carefully lower Stefan to the ground. Elena wrapped an arm around his waist and supported him. Damon turned to me and than back at Elena and Stefan.

"Elena, take Stefan to the car. Ava, come with me."He said and I looked at him surprised. I looked at Elena wordlessly asking if she could get him to the car without me. She nodded and I turned and followed Damon.

Damon wordlessly led us through the basement and up a case of old creaky stairs. I was shocked the other vampires didn't hear. He stopped once in front of a door and turned to me.

"Stay out of sight but don't stop shooting. No mercy-"

"Shots. Yeah yeah."I cut him off in annoyance and he smiled before pushing the door open and disappearing.

Luckily most of the lights were off. I was able to creep out of the basement without being noticed. I glanced around and grinned when I saw a dark hiding spot under the stairs. I quietly tip toed over and crawled into the dark hiding spot. I got down on my knees and raised my weapon before observing my targets.

The small house was full of vampires. Some were playing pool, and others were lounging around. A few were dancing around to old music that played on a record player. I noticed the man from the Grill sitting and talking to a woman at the dining room table. I finally decided on a dancing girl. I aimed my weapon and shot.

Bullseye. The arrow went tunnelling through the air before piercing the girl right in the chest. She fell to the floor and turned grey. The other vampires jumped up and shouted.

"Spread out. You, Take the back of the house. Go!"Fredrick shouted and everyone did as he said. I saw the man who ran into the kitchen get staked by Damon.

I looked back at the room of fearful vampires and aimed once more. I took another shot and clipped one in the shoulder accidentally before getting him in the heart. He fell to the ground. Damon and I continued our little rhythm for a while. Staking and aiming.

Damon was fighting two vampires. He seemed to be holding his own until a third showed up. He was thrown to the ground and the three circled him. I aimed and shot one in the back, puncturing his heart. Another tackled Damon and the third looked in my direction.

The vampire zoomed over to where I was hiding. An angry murderous smirk on his lips.

"A little snack."He murmured and was about to grab me when his skin turned grey and he fell to the ground. Alaric was standing behind the dead vampire with some kind of weapon I've never seen.

I crawled out from under the stairs and looked at him impressed. He had wonderful timing. I was about to speak when Damon ran into the room.

"I'm going after Fredrick. Stay here."Damon said and disappeared.

"Nice shot. You should look into being a sniper."Alaric said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get right on that."I replied and glanced around us. No vampires in sight. I turned back to Alaric and asked the question I'd been wondering since he got here.

"Why are you helping Damon. Didn't he kill you...and your wife?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Long story."He replied dismissively.

Suddenly there was a bang from the kitchen. Our heads snapped towards the noise.

"Stay here."He ordered as he ran into the kitchen. I'm really getting tired of being told what to do.

I heard a whimpering noise and walked towards it. There was a vampire convulsing with an arrow stuck in her chest. I began to feel guilty until her eyes met mine. She glared at me and tried to lunge at me. I jumped back and dropped my crossbow. I grabbed hold of the arrow in her chest and with all my strength shoved it deeper until she turned grey.

I stared down at my hands in shock. When did killing become so easy for me? I should be worried about that but I couldn't be bothered.

"Fredrick's gone."Damon announced as he walked back into the house. I stood and rubbed my hands along my jeans before bending down and grabbing my crossbow.

"Is Stefan okay?"I asked as I walked into the entryway.

"I don't know."He said and anxiety filled me. If Stefan wasn't okay, then that means Elena...

"We should get out of here."Alaric said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Lets go."Damon said as he headed for the door. He pulled it open and walked out to the porch. Alaric and I followed behind him but we all froze when we got outside.

We were surrounded. The rest of the tomb vampires were circling the house. There were at least fifteen and they looked murderous. I glanced at Damon who looked back at me his expression mirroring mine. We both looked at Alaric who looked a little intimidated.

"How many of those vervein darts do you have left?"Damon asked, his eyes shifting back to the angry mob circling us.

"Uh-one."He answered.

"Ava, got any arrows left?"Damon asked and I looked. I smiled when I saw I had at least twenty arrows but froze when I looked at my crossbow. It was broken. I looked back at him wide eyed.

"Twenty."I said and he looked relieved." But the lath is busted."I said and the relief drained from his face.

"We're screwed." I said and both men nodded as we all trained our eyes back on the vampires.

We slowly backed into the house. There is no way we are getting out of this alive.

"Is everything you said about my wife a lie?"Alaric asked, Damon and I looked at him confused.

"Yup."He answered and Alaric glared at him

We waited but nothing happened. I took a step toward the door when Alaric grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What is going on here?"A high pitched voice yelled suddenly. A few seconds later Anna and her mother walked into the room. Their faces shocked as they took in the dead bodies. Anna looked up and I glared at her. I walked forward only for Alaric to pull me back again.

"What did you do?"The woman asked accusingly and I scoffed. Her eyes fell on me than widened. The last time she saw me was when she killed my –or Violet's mother.

"Me? Your little band of merry vampires spent the day torturing my brother."

"Besides something tell me you two are used to having a house full of dead bodies."I said rage laced in my voice. Pearl looked at me only to be glared at more intensely than ever. I wanted nothing more than to drive a dagger through her and her daughter's hearts. I want them out of my town.

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be punished. "Pearl said.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you hold up your end."Damon said raising a stake to her throat. What arrangement?

"This wasn't supposed to happen."She defended and Damon glared at her before dropping his stake.

"Well it did."Damon practically growled." If I had a good side this is not a way to get on it."He sang as he walked out the door. I walked to follow him but stopped and glared at the two vampires.

"I remember what you did. I don't know why you did it, but I remember. And of course I remember what your demon spawn did to my family."I said and Pearl looked at Anna questioningly before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry for the pain we've caused."She said but I didn't buy it.

"Keep you daughter away from my brother."I told her and she nodded."And if any of your little friends kill one person in _my _town. If they spill even one drop of innocent blood, I will go straight to the founding council and make sure everyone knows exactly what you are."I threatened her, my voice dark and serious.

"You have my word."Pearl replied and I felt Alaric come up behind me. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the exit.

"That doesn't mean much."I said as we walked out the door.

I know threatening a vampire is not a smart move but I couldn't stop myself. If they think they can come into my town and kill innocent people, than they have another thing coming.


	17. Under Control

"Harder and faster."Alaric instructed and I groaned. I turned and kicked my foot into his side with all my strength. Alaric stumbled back a step but other than that was unaffected.

"Good."He said and motioned for me to do it again.

We have trained four times this week. Some days I felt strong but other days I've never felt weaker. My legs felt like jello and my arms were on fire. I was covered in sweat and my face was beet red.

"The key is surprise. They're stronger and faster. You have to be smarter. Mix it up."Alaric ordered as he blocked a punch to his neck.

Punch, kick, shove. I was moving so fast I couldn't think about what was coming next. I just moved.

"Think Ava. Vampires won't be thinking. They'll rely on their speed and strength. "Alaric said blocking another kick.

Finally I slowed down enough to think. I looked at Alaric. He was just as tired, sweaty, and red faced as me. He was slightly hunched over me. I bit my lip before sweeping my leg along his feet. He suddenly fell to the ground with a thud and I smiled victoriously.

Alaric groaned but than let out a breathy chuckle as he pushed to his feet. He turned and looked at me with a smile. He was happy with me for once. This is the first time I've ever been able to take him down.

"Very good."He said running a hand through his sweaty hair. I smiled feeling a pang of pride." Now do that a hundred more times and we can move onto weapons."He finished and the smile faded from my face.

"Seriously?"I asked and he nodded before resuming his previous position.

After an especially long session we headed to his car. I've never felt so exhausted in my life. It would be miraculous if I survived Alaric's training. We were in the car when Alaric finally spoke.

"So Jenna said your uncle is coming to town."He said and I groaned dramatically.

"Don't remind me."I complained.

The guy may be my Dad's little brother but he is also a gigantic ass. He can be manipulative, condescending, and bossy among other things. But he's family so I have no choice but to tolerate him.

"He's my Dad's brother but they were nothing alike."I said tiredly.

"You don't like him?"He asked and I shook my head.

"If you ever have the displeasure of meeting him, you'll understand."I replied.

I would never admit it but it's nice to have an adult to talk to like this again. I used to talk to my dad about pretty much anything. It's nice to get advice from someone who actually knows what he's talking about. I have Jenna but she has no idea what is really going on. He's been through some of the stuff that I'm going through already. It's just nice to have an adult around instead of it being me and Elena with a bunch of vampires.

When he dropped me off we set up for our next meeting than separated. I was headed inside when a car pulled into the driveway. I looked and saw John hop out and waved at him with a tight smile.

"Ava, how are you?"John asked as he walked up to the porch.

"Fine."I replied as I pushed the door open and walked inside just as Jenna and Elena walked towards the door. When Jenna saw John her smile faded.

"Hey guys."John greeted politely.

"You made it."Jenna said in a disappointed tone.

"I said I'd be here by noon."John replied.

"What you say and what you do are two different things."Jenna said and I looked at Elena with a confused look.

At one time Jenna and John really got along, but lately Jenna can't seem to stand him. He must have done something stupid. I'm not surprised.

"Okay than. We'll some of us have to get ready for school. So goodbye."I said before turning and running up the stairs, and almost crashing into Jeremy at the top.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?"He asked as he took a step back to avoid a collision.

"Not sure about any fire but John is downstairs."I explained and a look of understanding washed over his face.

"What ever happened between them?"He asked, peering down the stairs at the chilly conversation going on below.

"Don't know. Not really something you'd want to ask about though."I replied pulling my hair out of it's ponytail. Jeremy nodded not bothering to ask any further questions. Instead he looked at me and smirked.

"Go shower. You stink."He ordered and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Brat."I playfully swatted at him before turning and walking into the bathroom.

After a quick shower I went downstairs. I stood on the porch and waited but Tyler never showed. He must still be mad at me. We haven't really talked and he's been ignoring my texts.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and dialed Tyler's number. I huffed when my call was sent directly to his voicemail. Is he screening my calls? I shook my head in annoyance and threw my phone into my bag. I was about to turn and go inside when a familiar blue Camaro pulled into the driveway.

"Oh no."I mumbled and as if the universe was working against me, John walked onto the porch.

"Friend of yours?"John asked as Damon walked up to the house.

"You could say that. Got to go."I said before power walking over to Damon.

"Good morning. Are you coming to greet me?" Damon asked his blue eyes shining with amusement.

"No."I replied grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. I placed my hands on his back and pushed him towards his car.

"What are you doing?"He asked looking at me over his shoulder. .

"My uncle is here."I replied as I steered him towards the drivers side. I yanked open the door and gestured for him to get in.

"So? Not ready for me to meet the fam yet?"He smirked.

"Oh shut up. My uncle John is the one who taught me vampire stuff before I knew they were real. He has access to the journals and everything else I do. He could already know what and who you are."I explained and his demeanour went from playful to serious.

"What? I thought you hid the Gilbert inventions."He asked an edge of worry in his voice.

"They are hidden but he knows they exist."I answered.

"Where?"He asked and I rolled my eyes. Like I'm going to tell him.

"Somewhere safe."I replied sternly.

"The tunnels in your old room?"He asked knowingly and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you know that? Did you follow me?"I accused angrily but he just scoffed.

"Please." He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whether you want to admit it or not, I know you. We used to play in those tunnels all the time. It was our secret place. One of our many secrets."He replied and I couldn't help but feel my curiosity pique. He knows all these things that I have no memory of.

"You don't know anything about me."I replied, pushing my curiosity away.

The things he knows are about Violet, not me. I shook my head and turned to walk away when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked up at him ready to chew him out when he began to speak.

"Your favourite colour is purple and your favourite food is raspberries. You love the feel of a cool bath and the feeling of the wind in your hair. You like to run because it's the one time you don't have to think. You press your lips together whenever you are stressed out and you chew on your bottom lip when you read. You hum that old tune because your mother used to sing you to sleep with it. "Damon listed off so fast it made my head spin. I stood there gaping at him shocked.

Everything he said was true, except for the part about the humming but that was probably true for Violet. How did he know all of that.

"Uh- wh- How do you know that stuff?"I asked in a soft whisper.

"Because I know you, Ava. Probably more than you know yourself."He replied bringing a hand up and tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I shivered as he stroked the pad of his thumb along my ear.

"Uh- I have to go to school."I said and took a step back.

"How do you plan on getting there?"He asked and I groaned.

"Uh-"I started but stopped when no idea came to me.

"Get in."He ordered and slipped into the car before I could object.

I can't let him take me to school. I couldn't imagine what Tyler would say if Damon dropped me off at school. But what other choice do I have? Tyler is obviously not picking me up and Elena already left. There was always John but I would rather walk. Walk? I tore my phone out of my bag and saw I only had fifteen minutes until my first class started. I'd never make it in time.

I turned and walked over to the passengers side uncertainly. Tyler might not even notice or care, and if he did than too bad. If he had picked me up I wouldn't have to drive with Damon. I'm sick of walking on egg shells around the Damon subject. How many times have I assured him? Too many.

The drive was quiet, I expected it to be awkward but it wasn't. It was comfortable silence. I just looked out the window and listened to the music flowing through the car. It was some old rock band I've never heard of. I liked the music whatever it was though. Damon drove fast but skillfully.

"So do I need to worry about John?"Damon asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know but don't kill him."I replied and Damon smirked.

"Aw, come on."He teased and I glared at him.

"I'm serious Damon. Don't touch him. I don't have much family left these days."I said crossing my arms over my chest and slumping into the seat.

"Fine. If he behaves himself, I will too."Damon said and I looked at him skeptically.

"Are you lying?"I asked and he chuckled.

"Haven't decided yet."He answered and I huffed.

"You're unbelievable."I said exasperated.

"Thanks sweetheart."He winked and I shook my head. He can be so annoying sometimes.

I inwardly cursed when Damon pulled into the school. Tyler was tossing the football around with one of his friends near the parking lot. But he stopped when he saw me in Damon's car.

"Go on. Study hard. Don't do drugs unless they're really good."Damon said and I failed at fighting a smile at his joke.

"It's shocking Child Protective Services hasn't showed up to take Stefan away from you."I said and he smiled.

"I am a good guardian. Now get out, I need to go steal some blood from the hospital. My stash is running low."He said. I turned to leave when a thought stopped me. I stole a couple bags of blood from the freezer in The Boarding House. Surely that couldn't have made a difference. When I left, the freezer was practically full.

"How much blood do you drink?"I asked turning back to him.

"Why? You offering."He asked playfully.

"I took a couple of bags when Stefan got kidnapped. I thought he might need one, but the freezer was full."I explained.

"It's not me."He said and I waited for him to explain but he didn't.

"Who's been drinking them, then?"I asked, hoping to God we didn't have another vampire on our hands.

"Stefan."He answered and I looked at him confused.

"Stefan drinks animal blood, doesn't he?"I asked apprehensively.

"Not anymore."Damon replied, his demeanour changing. He wasn't playful anymore.

"Can he do that? He said that when he drank human blood last time he couldn't control himself."I asked thinking back to the conversation we had when I first found out what he was. He made it seem like blood was an addiction for him.

"He can't."Damon replied.

"What does that mean?"I asked already knowing the answer.

"It means that he is spinning out of control."Damon said and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"We have to tell Elena."I said turning in my seat and pushing the door open.

"I already did. She doesn't seem to see the problem."Damon said placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Well I'll make her see it than."I replied unbuckling the seat belt and getting out of the car."Thanks for the ride."I said as I swung the door closed and raced towards the school.

I was searching the searching for Elena when I heard Tyler's voice from behind me.

"Have a nice ride to school?"He asked, his voice furious. I sighed before turning and looking at him.

"Well I didn't have much choice. I thought you were picking me up. I tried calling but it went straight to voice mail."I snapped back. Does he think he's the only one with the right to be mad? He's been ignoring my calls and dodging me all week.

"You seemed to get here just fine."He replied bitterly.

"What is your problem?"I hissed stabbing him with a pointed finger. I haven't done anything wrong.

"My problem is that my girlfriend likes to spend time with some ass, more than me."He answered and I shook my head in disbelief. Why is he being like this?

"Well between the two of you, you're the one being an ass right now."I replied, my voice shaking with rage.

"Screw you."He spat, glaring at me with a fiery intensity.

"I don't have time for this."I yelled dismissively. I turned and continued on my way down the hallway.

"Wow, my girlfriend has no time for me. I wonder what that's like? Oh yeah, I'm an expert."Tyler responded seconds later. He was chasing after me. He wanted to fight.

"How old are you? 5. If you're mad just come out and say it."I growled, whipping around and matching his glare.

"I didn't realize I was hiding it."He seethed.

"I don't have time for this. I have more important things to do."I said and turned to leave. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"So I'm not important?"He asked and I winced at the grip on my arm.

"I didn-"I started but he cut me off.

"Go deal with whatever messed up crap you always do. You're not my only option."He said and I looked at him hurt.

"What?"I asked shocked.

"You heard me."He spat as his grip tightened.

"Ow...let go."I yelled pulling my arm but he didn't let go. He just glared at me. I've never seen him like this. Never seen him so angry.

Something inside of me snapped. Running on instinct I yanked my arm closer, pulling Tyler along with it. I elbowed him in the side and he groaned. His grip slightly loosened but not enough. I swept my leg beneath his feet and sent him to the ground.

Tyler started up at me a mixture of shock and fury. I looked just as surprised as him. I guess Alaric's training was beginning to pay off.

"What is wrong with you?"I hissed at him.

"Me? You just knocked me on my ass."He growled.

"Don't play the damn victim."I hissed rubbing my still throbbing arm."Touch me like that ever again and I will never speak to you again."

"Av-"

"No. I've stroked your damn ego ever since we found out about Violet and Damon. I've assured you over and over. If you don't believe me than fine. If you're insecure that's your problem."I yelled before stomping into the nearby girls bathroom.

When I walked into the bathroom I checked under the stalls and sighed in relief. I'm alone. I walked over to the sinks and twisted the cold water dial. With caution I peeled back my sleeve and winced at my arm. My normally pale skin was red. Three thick horizontal lines stretched across my arm. Tyler's fingers squeezing my forearm with a steely grip. As I was inspecting my arm I noticed a few stark white crescent indents engraved into my skin. Fingernails.

"Bastard."I whispered, a lash of white hot rage erupted in my core.

Who the hell does he think he is? Who the hell does he think I am? Does he honestly think I'll tolerate this crap? Whether he meant to hurt me or not it will never happen again.

I pushed my arm under the pulsing water and relaxed as the cold water ran over my burning flesh. Slowly the throbbing stopped until all pain was just a memory. I turned the water off and patted my arm dry with some paper towel. I rubbed some creamy moisturizer over my arm before pulling my sleeve down and leaving the bathroom.

When I walked into the hallway I saw it was more crowded than before. I sighed in exasperation before turning and heading toward my first class. Elena and I share most classes and she should be there.

When I walked into the classroom I spotted Elena sitting at a desk and chatting with Stefan. I watched him carefully. He didn't seem as different as I had expected him to be. He looked the same as usual. The main difference was his attitude. He was smiling and joking. So unlike his usual brooding and stoic self.

Stefan himself told me how out of control he was when he drank human blood. I was so wary of vampires when I first found out he had to practically feed on a rabbit in front of me. He told me he'd killed and it was something he regretted deeply. If I can help that from happening again I will.

I strolled over attempting to seem normal. I'm going to be wary of him, just like I would be around any other blood sucking vampire. I slipped into a seat behind Elena and leaned forward and hissed her name.

"Hey."Elena smiled as she turned in her chair to see me.

"Good morning Ava."Stefan greeted warmly and I nodded at him a unsure smile on my lips.

What has he done with the normal Stefan? I don't like stepford Stefan.

"Hey, Stefan. How are you?"I asked casually.

"Great. You?"He asked and I stared at him momentarily stunned by his friendliness.

"Uh- Fine."I muttered looking at Elena questioningly. She just smiled and shrugged in response.

"Elena, I nee-"

"Everyone take their seats."Mrs. Richards said as she walked into the classroom. I glared up at her as she sat at her desk. I'd have to wait.

After a morning of English, Math, Spanish, and Science lunch arrived. We were exiting the classroom when I grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her down the hallway, and away from a confused Stefan.

"Ava, What's wrong?"Elena asked, worry in her voice.

Finally I saw the door and pulled her outside to an empty parking lot. The warm breeze blew causing our dark hair to dance and sway. Elena tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at me expectantly.

"What's going on with Stefan?"I asked and a look of realization possessed her face.

"Nothing. What do you mean?"She asked coyly and I fixed her with an impatient glare.

"Don't lie. Damon told me Stefan is back on human blood."I replied and she sighed before looking at me confused.

"When did you talk to Damon."She asked.

"This morning."I answered and she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you guys talk a lot?"She asked and I was about to answer when I remembered why we were in the deserted parking lot.

"Don't change the subject. He's drinking blood?"I asked annoyed.

"Yes, but he has it under control."She finally admitted and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Elena, if he could control himself he never would have had to stop drinking human blood. He's an addict and you're an enabler."I accused and looked at me indignantly.

"What am I supposed to do? "She asked irritated.

"Talk to him. Don't just pretend like everything is okay."I replied and I noticed her jaw clench.

"This isn't your business. Just focus of your relationship and leave mine alone."She said defensively

"If he's out of control it is my business. If he kills someone its my business."I replied and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"But Damon is okay? He's killed people."She said and I looked at her shocked. It's not like Damon and I are friends.

"I know that and I'm not his friend. We just talked. Besides he hasn't killed anyone in a while. Stefan could go off the rails at any moment."I hissed losing my patience.

"Leave it alone Ava. I'll handle it."She said dismissively before turning and heading back inside.

I let out an annoyed grunt and kicked a nearby trashcan. That could have gone better.

I knocked on the closed door of the teachers lounge roughly. Mr. Rodriguez answered and looked at me surprised.

"Ava, can I help you?"He asked and I nodded.

"I need to speak to Mr. Saltzman."I said, mentally stopping myself from calling him by his first name.

"Oh- I u-"Mr. Rodriguez stuttered turning and looking into the room.

"It's alright."Alaric said from behind the door. I stepped back as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on?"Alaric asked pulling me into a nearby empty classroom.

"It's Stefan. He back on human blood."I whispered.

"Did you tell Elena?"He asked, leaning against one of the student desks.

"She's in denial."I said and he nodded.

I'm not sure why I came to Alaric. Normally, I'd go to Tyler, Elena, or Stefan but they're all being crazy today. Alaric and Damon seemed to be the only other options.

"How is he?"Alaric asked.

"He seems okay, but who knows how long that will last."I replied and he nodded in agreement.

"Does Damon know?"He asked calmly.

"Who do you think told me?"I replied thinking back to the conversation in his car. If I had just gotten to school earlier my day would be going a completely different way.

"Just let Damon handle it. He's probably dealt with Stefan when he's been like this before. If he asks for help than we'll help."Alaric said sternly. I knew he was right but I hated just sitting back doing nothing.

"Fine."I caved after a moment to deliberation.

"Stay away from Stefan, Ava."Alaric ordered and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when do I take orders?"

"Just promise me."He implored and I nodded my agreement.

"I will."I said and he relaxed slightly." I'm going home. It's been a long day."I said, groaning when I glanced at the clock and realized it was only noon.

"Alright. Here."He said digging in his bag and pulling out a worksheet. He quickly jotted to read chapter 34-36 on the top of the sheet before handing it to me.

"Thanks."I said shoving the paper into my bag.

"Do you want me to drive you?"He asked and I smiled up at him.

"I'll walk."I answered before turning and leaving the classroom.

The walk quickly turned into a run. Damon had astounded me with his knowledge of me but he had been right. When I was running, it was one of the few times I didn't think. Losing myself in the run, I barely realized I was turning onto my street. I jogged over to my house and up the driveway.

Hopefully John isn't home. I sucked in a breath and slipped around the house, sneaking in through the back door. I entered the kitchen and was relieved that he was no where to be found. I can't deal with him right now.

I was so exhausted. After my morning with Damon and the fight with Tyler and Elena, I was ready to take a long bath.

I strode into my room but froze when I saw everything in my room messed up. My closet was ransacked. Clothes thrown everywhere and books sprawled out over the floor. I stepped further in and looked around shocked. What the hell is going on?

"Dammit!"I heard a deep voice curse. I whipped around just in time to see a frustrated John Gilbert leaving my bathroom. I glanced behind him and saw my bathroom was just as messy as my bedroom. What the hell is he doing?

John froze when he saw me. I just narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

What is he doing in my room? Why the hell did he tear it apart?

"What are you doing home? You should be in school."He said accusingly and I gaped at him. Is he serious?

"What? You can't just go into my room. Get the hell out."I yelled angrily. I walked over to the door and held it open fixing him with a deathly glare.

"Where are they, Ava."He said calmly as he walked over to my dresser and pulled the top drawer open.

"What are you talking about? Get the hell away from there."I screeched as he rummaged through my drawer. I stomped over and grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door.

"The Gilbert inventions. Where did you hide them?"He asked and I looked at him in realization. That's the cause for the sudden visit. The council must have called him.

"I'm not stupid. I'm not going to hide them here."I replied slamming my drawer shut. Angry doesn't even begin to touch on how I'm feeling right now.

"Where than?"He asked and I let out a humourless laugh.

"Do you ask that question actually believing I'll answer it?"I asked and began picking my books off the floor and lining them up on my shelf.

"This isn't a game. Give them to me."He ordered.

"Get out!"I yelled for the hundredth time. Of course he had a reason for coming to visit. It couldn't just be a visit to see how his nieces and nephew were doing.

"Give me the inventions, Ava."He demanded in a stern voice that was so familiar to my father's I nearly caved.

"No. They're somewhere safe. You'll never find them."I told him stubbornly.

"Why are you doing this? The council are the good guys."John said confused.

"There are things they don't understand. I'm not going to give them the inventions and let them act like a bunch of ignorant idiots. They have no clue what they're doing."I yelled and he shook his head in exasperation.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."John warned cryptically.

"No. You have no idea who you're dealing with. I do."I said and regretted it instantly.

"You know the vampires?"He asked, taking a step towards me.

"Yeah."I mumbled, taking a step back.

"You have to tell me who they are."He demanded and I shook my head in defiance.

"The council doesn't see any shades of grey. If someone has fangs they'll kill them. Doesn't matter it they're not hurting anyone. "I said in a tight voice. I'm not helping the council murder vampires who are innocent.

"Don't tell me you're that naive."John said slightly amused. That only stoked my anger even more.

"Get out."I yelled before walking over to my door and pointing into the hallway angrily.

"Ava-"John said carefully.

"Out."I demanded in a dark voice that told him discussion time was over.

He sighed before leaving my room angrily. I slammed the door shut and furiously tidied up my room.

Maybe I was naive but that didn't mean I was wrong. The council thinks they know what they're doing, but they don't. I refuse to let them kill Stefan and Damon.

All that matters right now is helping Stefan. Everything else can wait.

Once my room was straightened out I took a cold shower hoping it would calm me down. I let the water massage my tense muscles. I stayed under the spray of water until it became too cold to stand.

Wrapping myself in a towel I headed over to the mirror. After bushing and drying my hair, I pulled it into a bun on the top of my head and walked into my bathroom. I froze when I stepped into my room.

Damon Salvatore was lounging on my bed flipping through my photo albums. He glanced up and he went from bored to grinning. I was in noting but a small white towel.

"Well hello."He greeted hopping off my bed and standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"I asked taking a step back.

"Just visiting."He replied casually." You know for such a beauty, you are seriously tone deaf."He said referring to me belting it out in the shower. My cheeks turned a bright red.

"Out."I yelled and he smirked.

"Why?"He asked innocently and I fixed him with my most menacing glare, but it did nothing.

"Damon-"I started my voice filled with anger, but I trailed off when the door swung open and Elena walked in.

"Okay, you-Ava?"She started but froze when she saw what I was wearing." What are you doing?"She whispered in shock and I looked between them incredulously.

"I'm sorry, should I knock before I walk into _my own r_oom?"I yelled and a regretful look crossed her features."No one else seems to."I said. I grabbed Damon's hand and tugged him into the bathroom, and closed the door in his smirking face.

"Sorry. I told him to come up here."She said as I dropped the towel and began getting dressed as fast as possible.

"It's fine."

"Nothing I haven't seen before."Damon called through the door. I pounded on the door angrily before pulling it open.

"Violet?"Elena asked and I nodded.

"Violet and Ava are the same person, you know."Damon said sounding exasperated.

"Whatever."Elena replied shaking her head at the strangeness of this conversation.

"Cute Pj's."Damon said as he looked me up and down.

The plan to get some distance from him was thwarted when he walked over and plopped down onto my bed beside me. He grabbed my stuffed giraffe and place it on his chest. I rolled my eyes before slumping back into the mountain of pillows in defeat.

He is impossible.

"Did you guys know that your uncle's been kicking it with the Founder's Council?"Damon asked and Elena looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"Yes." I said and both of them looked at me surprised. I just shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Care to elaborate?"Damon asked expectantly.

"When I got home from school he was tearing my room apart. He's looking for the inventions. He wants me to give them to the council."I said and Elena groaned.

"Perfect. We'll just add that to the growing list of everything that's falling apart."Elena said and I turned and noticed Damon's eyes focused on my bruised arm.

"What happened?"He asked and I quickly hid my arm.

"Ava."He warned, his voice taking on an edge. I looked pleadingly at Elena. She sent me a _we're talking about that bruise later__l_ook before speaking.

"Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says everything's okay, but he's clearly struggling."She said and I let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't have come to this conclusion when I was talking to her earlier? "How long is it going to take until he's back to normal?"She asked and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"A few days, give or take."He answered with a hint of questioning in his voice. He has no clue.

"It's been a few days."Elena replied concern evident in her voice.

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?"He asked before handing me the giraffe and rolling off the bed.

"He's not himself Damon."Elena replied.

"Maybe the problem is he's spent too long not being himself. The Stefan you know is good behaviour Stefan. Rein-it-in Stefan. Fight-against-his-nature-to-an-annoyingly-obsessive-level Stefan. And if you think there's not another part to this, than you have not been paying attention."Damon said and I had to wonder if he was right.

"He's not you. Not even close."She said and I rolled my eyes. I think Damon knows a bit more about his brother. They've been in each others lives for nearly two hundred years.

"Well he doesn't want to be."Damon replied walking over to my dresser and pulling the drawers open. "But that doesn't mean he's not." He said as he started tossing clothes on my bed. Jeans, tee-shirt and socks. I stared at him outraged as he tossed lacy pink panties and a matching bra on my bed with a smirk.

"Get dressed. We have something to do."He ordered and I glared at him as I rolled out of my bed. I walked over to where he was still rifling threw my underwear drawer and pushed him away..

"What are you talking about?"I asked glancing at Elena.

"We're not going out tonight, Damon."She said and he turned and smiled at her.

"Not you. Just Ava."He said and I groaned.

"Why?"

"Can't say here. Someone might be listening."He replied and I knew he was talking about John.

"He'll never find them at the G-"I started but Damon suddenly clamped his hand over my mouth stopping me.

"Don't say it."Damon whispered. He stared into my eyes like he was searching for something. Whatever he was looking for he seemed to find it. He smiled a genuine smile. It was a very rare occurrence. It felt like we had been standing there for days, just staring at each other. We only looked away when Elena cleared her throat.

I took a step back from him and busied myself with picking at hem of my shirt. I could feel Elena's eyes on me. She was either shocked, disgusted, or confused. I don't know, I never bothered to meet her gaze. I know how it looked.

I sucked in a deep breath before dragging my gaze back up to Damon's.

"Fine. Wait outside."I demanded and he gave me one more of his infamous smiles before turning and walking out of the room.

Once the door was closed I started to pull off my clothes get dressed.

"What was that?"Elena asked and I finally met her eyes. Confusion and concern.

"What was what?"I asked as I slipped into the jeans.

"That thing with Damon."Elena said incredulously.

"Nothing."I denied dismissively.

"What about Tyler?"She asked and I felt a twinge of guilt. I banished the feeling from my body.

"What about him?"I asked annoyed. I hadn't done anything. It's not like I jumped Damon's bones or anything.

"Ava-"

"Elena, this isn't your business. Just focus of your relationship and leave mine alone."I repeating her words from earlier. Elena frowned before walking out of my room.

I finished getting dressed and ran down the stairs but stopped when I ran into John.

"It's too late to be going out."John said, peering outside at Damon leaning against his car.

"I don't need your permission."I replied while pulling on my jacket.

"You aren't going out."John said and I laughed.

"Move."I ordered as I walked over to the door.

"Isn't he a little old for you?"John asked and I rolled my eyes."Go back upstairs."John ordered and I glared at him.

"Jenna!"I yelled angrily and she ran into the entryway from the kitchen in a hurry.

"What's wrong?"She asked looking between John and I.

"John won't let me outside."I replied and Jenna's face twisted in confusion as she looked at John.

"What are you doing? Move."Jenna said and I smiled victoriously.

"It's almost 11pm."John replied and Jenna glared at him.

"I'm Ava's legal guardian and I decide when it's too late for her to go out."Jenna snapped at him in annoyance."Be home by 12:30."She said as she turned to me. I nodded as I zipped up my jacket.

"I promise."I said and we both turned and looked at John expectantly.

"She's going out with an older boy. I don't like him."John replied and I huffed.

"No one does, but I promised I'd help him with something."I explained and that seemed to placate Jenna.

"With what?"John pried in a fatherly tone. I nearly laughed.

"None of your business." I shot back in annoyance." Now excuse me."I said and walked towards the door but he didn't move.

"Move John."Jenna demanded in a stern voice. John looked at Jenna for a moment before finally stepping out of my way.

"12:00."He bargained and I rolled my eyes.

"See you at 12:30." I said before pushing the door open." And stop acting like Dad, it's a terrible impersonation."I said before slipping outside, and slamming the door shut behind me.

Once outside I ran across the lawn towards Damon. We wordlessly got into the car. I could see John watching from the porch as he drove away.

"Are we going to the Gilbert house?"I asked as he sped down the road.

"Ding, ding, ding, good answer."He joked and I rolled my eyes."So no one likes me?"He asked obviously talking about what I said to John.

"Nope. You're kind of a dick."I answered bluntly and he chuckled.

"And now someone's being a bitch."He replied and I smirked and shoved his shoulder.

"Oh no..."Damon yelled as he purposefully swerved the car. I glared at him and he started driving normally."That is why you should never hit the driver."He said as though he was speaking to a child.

"How many driving tickets do you have?"I asked genuinely curious. The way he drives he should have at least a hundred.

"None. That's a bonus of being a vampire. Mind control."He explained and I looked at him questioningly.

"Aren't the police on vervein?"I asked confused.

"Unfortunately. But now that I'm on the council they let me go thanks to my good friend, Liz."He said and I glared at him.

"You better not hurt her Damon."I warned sternly.

"Relax. I like Liz. And I don't kill everyone. Just the people that bug me."He said and I sent a withering look his way."Just kidding. You need to let lose."He said in his smooth tone.

"No. I don't."I said firmly.

"You going to tell me what happened to your arm?"Damon asked.

"Nope."I answered crossing my arms over my chest."Can I ask you something?"I asked barely a second later.

"Nope."He replied, mimicking me.

"You make it sound like you've loved Violet your whole life, yet you spent the majority of your time here trying to get Katherine back."I said ignoring him.

"That's not a question."He pointed out and I sighed exasperated.

"Which one do you love?"I asked.

"Does my answer really matter?"He asked, his eyes shifting from the road to my face.

"It's annoying to answer a question with another question."I stated annoyed.

"I've loved Violet since I was young. It was easy...and pure. Katherine is a different story. It was more lust and infatuation. Sex and blood. But I made my choice all those years ago. I chose you."He said.

Blue eyes glued to brown. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. His eyes held so much pain and anger, but they also had a hint of longing in them. Finally, I looked away and Damon's eyes returned to the road.

We just sat there in silence. The more we were together the more I felt drawn to him. I know it's wrong. He's done terrible things and I'm with Tyler. I've never acted on it, and I won't but I'm curious about Violet. And he knows her better than anyone.

"But you were trying to get Katherine out of the tomb."I said, noise finally filling the dark silent car.

"Katherine killed you."He said and I looked at him shocked.

"What? How?"I asked and he sighed.

"I don't know the details but I know she did it. She told me herself before they locked her in the tomb. I was trying to get her out so I could make her pay."He explained and I stared at him shocked. I didn't know what to think.

"Wouldn't leaving her in there be worse that death?" I asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Maybe, but she didn't get to kill you and continue living." He said and I looked down at my hands. Is what he saying true?

I was relieved when we pulled into the driveway of the old Gilbert house. I needed a distraction more than ever. When we entered the house a stormy look filled Damon's eyes. It was like he was reliving every second he had ever spent in this house.

We climbed the stairs and made our way to Violet's bedroom in silence. I never realized how strange this would be. The last time he had been in this house must have been heartbreaking. Getting the girl he loved, and then losing her.

I pushed open the door and walked over to where the entrance to the tunnels were. We need to get in and out as quick as possible. I walked into the dark tunnels and felt my way around the corner. I reached out for my coat, which was covering the inventions. Nothing.

Panic started to rise in me. I desperately felt around. Nothing.

"Damon!"I called and in a blink of an eye he was next to me.

I waited as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. The bright blue LED light filled the corridors. I looked down and froze.

"They're gone."I whispered. The boxes were gone. My coat laid limply on the floor.

"Who else did you tell? Tyler?"Damon asked, frustration in his voice.

"No one else knew. I didn't tell anyone."I said and than a groan echoed off the stone walls.

"What?"He snapped.

"I wrote it in my journal."I said burying my face in my hands."John must have found it when he tore my room apart."I mumbled and Damon growled before turning and storming out of the tunnels.

When I walked back into the bedroom, he was pacing the length of the room. I silently watched him knowing better than to speak. The founder's having those inventions doesn't directly effect me, but it could ruin everything he's done since he arrived. And it could kill Stefan and Damon.

"I'm sorry."I said, finally finding enough courage.

"I'll kill him."Damon seethed and began planning his strategy.

"No."I said walking over and grabbing his hand. He looked at me his eyes cold but I didn't back away."We'll get them back, but no killing. Please. He may be an ass, but he's still my family. You promised me."I said reminding him of the promise he made in his car this morning.

"Don't do that."He growled pulling out of my grip.

"What?"I asked confused.

"Pretend that I'm a good guy. I'm a killer."He said, his voice sounding dangerous.

"But you don't have to be." I replied taking another step closer." That night I told you I saw some good in you. I was telling the truth. There is good in you, I know it. You just can't see it."I said imploring him to believe my words.

"Stop."He demanded desperately.

"Why? Are you scared I'm right? That deep inside..."I yelled jabbing my finger into his chest." there is some good."I said and he stared down at me. The intensity of his gaze made me miss the ease of our conversation in the car.

"Lets go."Damon choked out before turning and walking out of the room.

What was I doing? Why do I care so much? I shook my head before walking after him.

The drive home was quiet. Neither of us saying a word and I knew why. I pushed too far. When he pulled up in front of my house and I gave him a quick nod before exiting the car as fast as possible. John was waiting for me when I got inside. He waved me into the living room but I just ignored him and ran into my room.

* * *

I stood in front of the long mirror on the back of my bathroom door. I was wearing a strapless dark red dress that cut off right above the knee.

Tonight was the Founder's Kickoff Party. The start of a week off boring founding family functions. And for once everyone was forced to go, including a very reluctant Jeremy.

"Finally."Jeremy said when I got down the stairs. He jumped up and headed to the door.

"This doesn't just happen."I replied sarcastically.

"You look beautiful. So much like your mother."John said and all joking flew out the window. I sucked in a deep breath and nodded at his compliment before heading outside.

Jenna, John, Jeremy and I piled into John's SUV and took off. Elena had elected to drive with Stefan. I sat in the back next to Jenna and listened to John's out dated music. We finally arrived at the Lockwood's and I groaned before hopping out. The house was alive with light and music. People buzzing in and out of the party.

When we entered the house Jeremy immediately split from us and I quickly did the same. I was walking around aimlessly.

I was walking towards the food table when I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey."Tyler said and I pulled my arm from his grip. A look of regret was on his face.

"Hi."I said coolly and he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Ava. I didn't mean to hurt you."He apologized.

"Is that all you're sorry for?"I asked and a look of confusion contorted his face.

"Uh-"He trailed off and I sighed in frustration.

"For being a jealous ass."I helped him and his jaw clenched.

"Look, I'm always going to be jealous when it comes to him. Take it or leave it."He said.

"Tyler, it's not fair."I whined indignantly.

"Just tell me once and for all. Do you have any feelings for him?"He asked and I groaned in exasperation.

Partly because I'm sick of this conversation, and partly because I don't know. If he asked me a few days ago I'd have no doubt but...I just don't know anymore. It's like the flashbacks and the way Damon and I have been pushed together lately has messed with my mind.

"Tyler, I ju-"I started what I'm sure was another lie that I'd hate myself for later, but I was interrupted.

"I need to talk to you."Damon said and my eyes fell closed. This is not happening.

"Do you mind. We're in the middle of a conversation."Tyler snapped wrapping an arm around my waist. I stiffened knowing it was just a _in your face_ to Damon.

"I'm sure whatever you two are talking about is important. Football games and sock hops. But this can't wait."Damon said and he sent me a serious look. I groaned and pulled away from Tyler.

"I'm sorry. I'll just be a minute."I promised and he laughed humorlessly.

"You know what. Go. I don't care anymore."Tyler grumbled before turning and angrily stalking off.

"Well that worked out well."Damon quipped and I glared at him.

"Shut up." I growled in annoyance." What's wrong?"I asked just as Alaric joined us. I was thankful for a buffer.

"I killed John. I threw him off a terrace."Damon said and shock took over my face. How could he?

"Damon- I-c" I stuttered beyond words. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Relax. Look over there."Damon said, pointing across the room. I blinked away tears and looked at Alaric. He nodded and placed an arm on my back turning me towards where Damon was pointing.

It was John. He was alive and well. Chatting up a small group of people animatedly. I whipped my head around and looked at Damon and Alaric shocked.

That's not possible.

"What? I d-"

"Look at his ring."Alaric whispered and I did as I was told. On John's finger sat n identical ring to Alaric's.

"How the hell?"I trailed off in shock.

"That's what I'd like to know."Damon said and I turned and narrowed my eyes at him. I quickly kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. He cursed and bent over rubbing his injured knee.

"What the hell?"Damon grunted as he looked up at me.

"You promised."I answered simply and he rolled his eyes.

"He knows I'm a vampire now."He stated and I groaned."Oh and Jeremy keeps asking Liz about Vicki's death."Damon added and I groaned again.

"Great. Anything else you want to tell me?"I asked, hoping it was the last of bad news.

"That you look stunning."Damon said casually. My head snapped up and my shocked face took in Damon's smirking one. I shook my head banishing the blush that threatened to warm my cheeks.

"Lets focus on John. I doubt there's much damage Jeremy can do right now. Liz already knows what killed Vicki, just not who. And I doubt she'll figure it out tonight. He's probably just annoying her. I'll talk to him later."I said talking a mile a minute.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."Alaric said.

"Fine. What do we do?"Damon asked.

"Nothing. John isn't going to do anything tonight. He still wants something. I just don't know what." I said and Damon looked at me incredulously.

"Seriously?"He asked disbelievingly.

"Well you already tried to kill him and that didn't work. Any other ideas Einstein?" I asked and Damon thought for a moment before coming up empty.

"No."He said and I grinned.

" Meet us out in the woods. The clearing by the lake tomorrow at 7:30."Alaric said. I'm guessing he was inviting Damon to our training session.

"Am?"Damon questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that going to interfere with your beauty sleep, princess?"I teased and he grumbled before turning and walking away.

"I'm going to go and try and convince Jenna to leave. I need to get out of this suit."Alaric said and my face twisted in disgust.

"Ew."I grimaced and Alaric laughed.

"Get your head out of the gutter."He said before walking away.

I glanced over at John. Part of me wanted to march over there and interrogate him but I doubt he'd tell me anything. Now that the inventions are gone, so is my leverage. I'm not sure what we're going to do but we'll think of something.

I turned and decided to go look for Tyler. I felt terrible for what happened. Here I am telling him not to worry about Damon, and then who shows up to pull me away from him? Damon. I know I haven't been fair to him. If it were the other way around I'd be pissed too.

I wandered around for a while looking for him but coming up empty. I looked in his room and practically everywhere else but he was nowhere to be found. When I walked out into the courtyard I saw Elena and Matt talking over in the corner. I quickly walked over.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Tyler?"I asked and they turned to me.

"No."Matt said and Elena shook her head.

"Have you tried calling him?"Elena suggested and I shrugged.

"He's mad at me. I doubt he'd answer."I replied but when I looked up I was met with her wide and shocked eyes."Elena?"I asked concerned.

"Um."She said her eyes trained over my shoulder. I looked at her confused until I turned around.

My heart sank when I saw Tyler and Kelly Donovan stumbling out of the kitchen. They were kissing passionately. Their hands groping all over each others bodies. I stood there in utter shock. Scorching tears began to stream down my face and my hands started to shake. How could he do this? I may have blown him off but it doesn't warrant this.

Tyler and Kelly broke apart at the sound of my pathetic sob. They both looked over and saw the small crowd watching them, with me at the helm. Tyler's face instantly flushed with regret. He took a step toward me but I took one back instantly. I looked at him with eyes full of disbelief and betrayal.

"That's my mom!" Matt screamed from behind me and ran over tackling Tyler to the ground. Matt punched Tyler right in the face but that was the only shot he got in. Tyler quickly flipped them and started wailing on Matt. Kelly screaming for them to stop.

"Matt!"Elena yelled running over to try and help.

I watched completely paralyzed. I just stood there crying silently. I couldn't believe it. My heart was aching and a sharp pain stabbed deep in my core. I felt a warm pair of arms encircle me and lead me away from the scene. I blinked up through my tears and saw Alaric walking me down the hall with Jenna right behind him.

"I'm going to go get Jeremy and John."Jenna said rubbing a warm hand up and down my back.

"I'll take her home."Alaric said. I saw Jenna thank him before walking off. I was thankful to Ric in that moment. The last thing I needed was John and Jeremy to see me like this.

I furiously wiped my tears away and silently berated myself for being so damn emotional. I wanted to be able to stay strong. How could I stay strong when Vampires were kidnapping and attacking us but I see Tyler kissing someone else and I'm a mess?

"Almost there."Alaric whispered when we got outside. I shivered when the cold air hit my tear stained cheeks.

I pulled away from Alaric and straightened my dress. I was still trembling in shock but I had managed to pull myself together.

"I'm fine."I mumbled, hating how pathetic I must look.

"Ava."Alaric said but I brushed him off.

"I'm fine."I repeated.

We silently walked towards Alaric's car. I had no idea what to do. Tyler and I are over. That is the one thing that is starkly clear. I can put up with jealousy and a bad temper but cheating is were I draw the line.

We were nearing the car when Damon's voice rang from behind us. I inwardly groaned.

"What a show."Damon said amused and I whipped around. Anger coursing through me."You're uncle gives one hell of a speech."He said not noticing my anger. I relaxed when I realized he wasn't mocking me.

"I bet."I muttered fiddling with the hem of my dress.

"Whoa. What did I miss?" He asked, actually looking concerned.

"Nothing. Drop it Damon."Alaric warned.

"No."I stopped him." It's no secret. Half the town saw."I said bitterly and Damon's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?"Damon asked.

"My boyfr- sorry ex-boyfriend making out with a slutty white trash cougar."I shouted wishing that they could hear me.

"Damn. I missed that?"Damon asked disappointed.

"Shut up."I grumbled.

I turned and headed for Alaric's car just as John walked out of the party. Alaric and Damon exchanged a look before turning to me.

"Stay here."Alaric said and he and Damon walked over towards John. I shook my head and followed them.

"You listen so well."Damon said as he stopped to allow me to catch up.

We walked and waited for john to walk past before following him. Damon walked on one side and Alaric and I on the other.

"Going somewhere?"Damon asked and John looked over at him. He didn't look in the mood to talk.

"I never like to be the last one to leave a party. Too desperate. Are you hear to kill me again? Or are you going to let Mr. Saltzman?"John asked ignoring my presence.

"Okay. You obviously know who I am."Alaric said stepping in front of John, stopping him. Damon, Alaric and I formed a triangle around John.

"I do. The high school history teacher with a secret."John said and I narrowed my eyes. How the hell did he know that?

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town."Damon said suspiciously.

"More than you know. Ava, your journal was especially helpful."John said finally addressing me. Outrage curled inside me and I was ready to punch him."But my knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you" He looked at Damon." Or the council knows."John said and I glared at him."So if you're planning some clever high-speed-snatch-ring-vamp-kill-move, then everything I know goes to the council. Including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers. And there present day return to Mystic Falls. And the heart wrenching love story of Violet Gilbert and Damon Salvatore."He said and I glared at him. I was more than ready to attack.

"Are you threatening me?"I asked shocked.

"Just warning."John replied.

"How did you know about Violet? How long have you known?"I asked and he smiled.

"You ask that question like I'm going to answer it."He said repeating my own words.

"Where are the inventions?"I demanded.

"Somewhere safe. Where you'll never find them. Violet- oh I mean Ava."He said and I gaped at him.

"Did my Dad know?"I asked and he nodded.

"Of course. He had planned on keeping you as far away from him as possible."He said looking at Damon." He would be so disappointed in you."He said, and before I could think I reeled back and punched him right in the face.

John hunched over and spit out some blood before looking back up at me. I was ready to go again.

"You've been teaching her well."John said to Alaric.

"Where did you get that ring?"Alaric asked desperately.

"This one I inherited from my brother Gray."He said holding up his ring." And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I thought she'd give it to some guy."He finished and I looked at Alaric shocked. John knew his wife?

"So you did know her."Alaric said.

"Who did you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"John said looking at Damon.

"You sent her?"Damon asked surprised.

"Guilty."John sang and I shook my head at him.

"How did you know where I was?"Damon asked.

"How do I know anything Damon?".

"What do you want?"Damon asked angrily.

"So many questions."John said, his eyes never leaving Damon's as he addressed Alaric."Pleasure meeting you Ric. I've heard so much about you."He said before walking off.


	18. Miss Mystic Falls Part 1

Paranoia crept up on me as I walked through the dark forest. It so was early that the sun wasn't even up yet. I jumped at every little noise that echoed off the eerie looking trees. It was at this moment that I cursed Alaric for choosing such a nightmarish place to train.

I haven't allowed myself to think about Tyler since the kickoff party. I know that if I do I'll break down and there is no time for that. Not with the tomb vampires lurking in the shadows, and John stealing the inventions and working with the council. There is too much at stake. Besides he doesn't deserve to be thought about. Despite that realization, I still can't seem to get the image of him kissing Kelly out of my mind.

Snap!

I whipped around and scanned the dark area as much as I could. There was nothing that I could see. I turned and began walking faster than before, but I froze when I heard a ruffling behind me. I whipped back around but there was still nothing to be seen.

"Hello? Who's there?"I yelled but got no reply.

My heart began to pound and my breath quickened as I stood alone in the forest. I turned back around hoping that this was just paranoia messing with my head. I let out a shaky breath before pushing my way through the trees. After a while the noises stopped and I began to relax.

I was almost to the clearing when I became paralyzed. Cool breath fanned over the back of my neck. I whipped around and kicked as hard as I could. I could tell by the sound of the groan that this was a man. Before he could recuperate and get the upper hand I swung a hard punch to his neck. I was so panicked that I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was already done. The vampire had began to block all of my attempts. I let out a frustrated yell before shoving my elbow in his side as hard as possible. He wasn't able to block it this time.

The man stumbled back before running at me with vampire speed and pinning me to a nearby tree. I thrashed and screamed as it quickly brought it's teeth to my neck. It raked it's sharp and deadly fangs down my neck teasingly. I whimpered and banged my fists against it's chest helplessly. But I wasn't helpless, not any more.

I lashed at the vampires unidentifiable face with a last ditch effort. When my nails scrapped across it's face it froze. It must of distracted him so I took advantage and kneed him between the legs before elbowing him in the neck. It's grip loosened and a deep grunt of pain growled from it's mouth. I was abut to attack again when cold hands wrapped around my wrists and pinned them above my head. I tried to kick but it's legs pressed into mine and I couldn't move. I waited for the bite but it never came. Just cool breath on my neck and fangs scraping along my skin.

Suddenly it's fangs shot back into it's gums. My chest rose and fell as I took panting breaths. I just stared into the darkness confused. What is going on? Finally, it leaned in and bit my neck with it's teeth. Its normal human teeth. I gasped more out of shock than pain.

"You're dead."It said in an annoyingly familiar voice. I froze as realization hit me.

"Dammit Damon!" I screeched. I glared at him even though I still couldn't see him.

When he loosened his grip on my wrists I elbowed him in the stomach as hard as I could. He groaned and rested his head against the tree above my shoulder. I waited but he didn't pull away. I squirmed at the feeling of him pressed against me.

"Ow."He muttered leaning back slightly.

"Don't do that."I grunted slapping him upside the head.

"I think you need some more training."A voice said and I peered over Damon's shoulder. I couldn't see anything but I didn't need to. It was Alaric.

"Traitor."I grumbled indignantly.

"Come on."Alaric said and I heard his footsteps retreating. I went to follow him but Damon wouldn't move.

"Damon."I whined and he laughed before backing up and letting me down. I started walking to the clearing when an arm wrapped around my waist and hauled me up. In a flash I was hanging over Damon's shoulder.

"Put me down."I demanded, pounding against his back.

"Hold on tight."He ordered and with a whoosh we were off. Speeding through the air faster than I ever believed possible. My stomach churned as he sped through the cover of the trees.

In a matter of seconds it was over and we were in the clearing. I saw Alaric's legs standing a few feet away and I craned my neck up and saw him roll his eyes. Suddenly Damon grabbed me and tossed me to the ground. I glared up and his smug face before getting to my feet and dusting myself off.

"Alright. Let's pick up where we left of." Alaric said getting down to business.

"Okay."I agreed, but I became confused when he didn't join me in the center of the clearing. Instead Damon stayed and smiled at me.

"I thought it'd be helpful to practice on an actual vampire."Alaric said and I glared at the two men.

"You two are just full of surprises this morning."I mumbled as I took position and got ready.

The morning consisted of me getting knocked on my ass by a cocky vampire. We went for hours and by the time it was over the sun was high in the sky. I had managed to knock Damon down a couple times but I'm pretty sure he had let me.

"Ugh...I hate you."I groaned as I laid on the ground with no desire to get back up.

"Which one?"Damon asked and I glared at both of them.

"Both of you."I muttered and Alaric laughed.

"You'll get better."Alaric promised but I started to doubt his belief in me.

"You."Damon pointed to me."Get up. We need to talk."He ordered, but I didn't even attempt to move.

"Bite me."I grunted.

"I'd love to."He replied and I pushed myself to my feet. I took the water Alaric handed me and leaned against a nearby tree.

"What do we need to talk about? John?"I asked and the playfulness of the morning disappeared.

"We need to figure out what he wants."Damon said and I scoffed.

"You and every other vampire in town dead."I said knowing that was exactly what he was after.

"Great. Well since I'm not dying and I'm not leaving town, it seems we've reached an impasse."Damon replied.

"We better come up with something quick than. We can't kill him and I doubt he'll listen if we ask nicely. What else can we do?"I asked curiously.

"He said that if he dies and all of his knowledge goes to the council. Including the thing about Stefan having an unnatural love of Bunnies and me...well..."He trailed off.

"Being a homicidal maniac?"I suggested and he smirked.

"Someone's feisty this morning."He commented and I sighed.

"We could always kill the council...than John." Damon suggested and Alaric and I glared at him.

"No."Ric and I said in union.

"Fine. Than what?" Damon asked and I bit my lip as I thought.

"We could kidnap him and lock him up."I joked, but a thoughtful look crossed Damon's face like he was seriously considering it.

"No. The information might get sent to the council if he isn't heard from."Alaric said dismissing my joke.

"Well, this was a waste of time."Damon said annoyed before stalking off into the trees.

After an unsuccessful morning I headed home and got ready for school. I felt a twinge of excitement because Bonnie would be back at school today. My excitement was extinguished when the idea of seeing Tyler popped into my head. I quickly banished Tyler Lockwood from my mind and prayed that I could make it through the day without seeing him.

When I got to school I headed for the spare room were the dance rehearsal for Miss Mystic Falls was being held.

Miss Mystic Falls is our very own beauty pageant. It was held every year and only girls who descended from the founding families could enter. Our mother had signed Elena and I up a few months before she died. Though I'm not sure what kind of trickery she used to get me to agree.

When I entered the room I saw Caroline bossily ordering everyone around. I walked over just as she finished terrifying some freshman boys.

"Ava. I missed you."She said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"You were only at your Dad's for a week. "I reminded her. Her tight embrace made my body ache but I suspect that was mostly due to Damon tossing me around like a rag doll all morning.

"I know."She laughed as she let me go and pulled back." So what's knew?"She asked and I looked at her confused.

"You haven't talked to Matt?"I asked surprised.

"Not yet. Why?"She said concerned.

"Tyler and I are over."I said and her look of concern intensified.

"Are you okay?"She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. I guess."I mumbled with a shrug.

"What happened? When I left you two were annoyingly in love."She asked leading me away from the crowd and over to a cluster of desks pushed against the wall.

"We had been fighting pretty much the entire time you were gone."I said, bitterly remembering the screaming match in the hallway.

"About what?"She asked and I froze. Damon is not a subject I'd willingly discuss with Caroline.

"He was jealous and said I didn't pay enough attention to him." I explained and she sighed dramatically.

"Clingy is so not hot."Caroline commented."That's why you broke up?"She asked and I shook my head.

"No. We broke up because he spent the Founder's Kickoff Party with his tongue down Kelly Donovan's throat." I said and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! I miss one Founder's party." She whispered disbelievingly.

"Than Matt ran over and a brawl broke out. Matt broke his arm."I said and her eyes widened.

"Is he okay?"She asked and I nodded.

"I'm sure he's fine. Kelly is in the wind though. Good riddance."

"Are you okay?"She asked and I shrugged.

"Fine. I'm not dwelling on it though. He doesn't deserve it."I replied with all the fake confidence I could muster.

"Good."Caroline said but I knew she saw right through me.

"So who's your escort now?"She asked looking around the room of dancing couples.

"I was going to ask Jere-"

"No. You can not take your little brother."She shot me down before I could even finish."You need a hot guy to rub in Tyler's face."She said looking over at a small cluster of guys across the room.

"Derek! Come here!"She yelled and a tall guy looked up before heading over. I had to admit he was kind of cute. Green eyes shined through his blonde shaggy hair. I'm pretty sure he was on the football team.

"Hey."He greeted us with a warm smile.

"Ava Gilbert meet Derek Anderson."She introduced and I smiled at him."Derek here will be your escort. Won't you?"Caroline asked turning to Derek. He looked at me confused.

"Aren't you going with Tyler?"He asked and I felt a stab in my core at the mere mention of his name.

"She is very newly single."Caroline explained before I could answer. "Have fun you two."She grinned before hopping up and walking away.

"Sorry about her. You don't have to if you-"

"I don't mind."He assured me with a large grin.

"You sure?"I asked hoping he'd say no so I could skip this whole ordeal.

"Yes. You're not completely hideous."He laughed and I smiled."It would be my pleasure."He added charmingly. I laughed in a cross between amusement and awkwardness. I'm not sure what the social protocol was here.

"I heard about what happened."Derek said and I looked at him confused."With Tyler and Matt's mom."He said and I nodded feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh?"I asked, not sure what to say.

"He's an idiot. You're like super hot."He said casually.

"Thanks."I mumbled shyly.

Derek was nice and wouldn't be the worst escort, but it doesn't change the gnawing in my core at the thought of a date.

"Do you want to dance?"He asked nodding towards the dancing couples in the middle of the classroom.

"Sure." Derek lead us onto the dance floor and I ignored Caroline's encouraging smiles.

"I'm not very good at this."I admitted wishing I had some of Violet's ballroom dancing skills. I'm sure back than all young women had to know how to dance.

"Me neither."He said and I sighed.

"Great. Lets just hope I don't cripple you."I muttered placing my hand in his.

One, two, three, one, two, three. I kept counting to each step I took and hoped I didn't look completely ridiculous.

All through the dance I kept anxiously glancing at the door. I needed to talk to Bonnie. After the conversation we had about the James cursing me thing, I needed to get some time alone with her. It felt like forever, but she did show up. The second Caroline saw her she squealed and folded Bonnie in a tight hug. I turned back not wanting to be rude.

"Want to take a break?"Derek asked knowingly.

"Thanks." I said before running over to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey Bon."

"How are you?"She asked and I shrugged.

"I hate men."I joked and she smiled before giving me a hug. I had sent her a quick text the night before and filled her in on everything she'd need to know.

I'm sure she's not going to want to help us after everything that happened. In one of our phone calls she started bashing Damon and I made the mistake of saying he isn't so bad. I don't know why I said it but it was out before I could stop it. She's been distant ever since.

"Anyway."Caroline cut us off and turned to me."Derek is a Fell, well his mom is. He is on the football and soccer teams. He is single and more importantly Matt told me that he has been checking you out for months. He was going to ask you out but than your parents died and Tyler, but now..."She said as if she was selling a car.

"Care-"

"Isn't it a little soon?"Bonnie asked and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes. He is my escort and nothing else."I said before turning and heading over to Derek.

When the lunch bell rang I was ready to question Bonnie. I know she wasn't an expert but she had to know more than me. But before I could even try she was gone. I looked for her but couldn't find a trace. Finally I gave up and headed over to where Elena and Caroline were sitting in the cafeteria.

I was almost at the table when I felt someone grab my hand. My blood turned to ice when I saw Tyler looking at me warily. I yanked my hand out of his grip like his touch had burned me.

"Ava. Come on. Let me explain."He said jogging to catch up with me.

"Explain what? You cheated on me...with your best friends mom."I hissed as I glared at him icily.

"The kiss. It was a huge mistake. I was mad about you and Damon. I'm sorry."He said and I shook my head.

"No. Don't turn this on me."I whispered trying not to scream and make a scene.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just give me one more chance."He pleaded.

"No."I refused.

"What about Miss Mystic Falls?"He asked and I sighed. He doesn't know when to give up.

"I'm going with Derek Anderson."I replied and irritation worked its way onto his face.

"You move on quick." He snapped before walking away. I felt tears sting my eyes but I refused to cry in front of everyone. I took a deep breath and stiffly walked over to Elena. She smiled at me sympathetically as I approached.

"You okay?"She asked softly.

"No."I replied slumping into the chair next to her. Elena slid a plate of pasta in front of me and I gladly accepted the carbs.

When I got home I dropped my bag onto the floor and climbed the stairs without a word. I did a face plant on my bed and pulled my knees against my chest. Before I could stop them tears began streaming down my face. My body racking with sobs and this gnawing feeling deep in my stomach. My chest throbbed with a deep cutting ache. I felt as if I was shattering into a million little pieces.


	19. Miss Mystic Falls Part 2

I walked out of the Lockwood Mansion as fast as my legs would carry me. I just finished my pre -Mystic Falls interview with the judges and it went horribly. I couldn't even pretend to care about this silly event, and the only reason I haven't dropped out is because it meant so much to my mom. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason Elena is doing it too.

I jumped the stairs and jogged over to where Elena was waiting in the car. Her interview was before mine and I sensed it didn't go as well as she planned either.

"How did it go?" Elena asked as I got in the car.

"They were very judgmental."I complained and she laughed.

"They're judges Ava."

"They commented on my lack of volunteering."I replied annoyed."I almost said I was too busy defending the town from vampires to worry about recycling."I admitted.

"That wouldn't have gone well. They probably would have locked you up."Elena said amused. I shrugged as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway

"How's Stefan?"I asked breaking the silence that had fallen between us. I turned and saw a worried look on Elena's face.

"He says he's fine."She replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

"And is he?"I pried.

"I don't know. He's been so distant."Elena replied frustrated.

"Well lets hope he's okay."I said turning back to the window.

"Why? Would you try and hurt him?"Elena asked reluctantly. I turned and looked at her thoughtfully.

"A couple months ago? Probably. But now? No."I answered turning back to the window and watching the passing trees.

"What changed?"Elena asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Everything."

A few months ago I thought all vampires were evil. I thought hat they were all be the same bloodthirsty and heartless monsters, but I was wrong. Stefan is different. He wants so desperately to be good. And Damon?...well Damon I'm still trying to figure out, but he's not what I thought he'd be either.

When we got back to the house I was on my way to my room when I noticed Jenna and Jeremy watching me. I'm sick of getting that look of pity. I knew they only meant well so I ruffled Jeremy's hair as I walked by hoping to alleviate some of their worry. It seemed to work.

"How'd it go?"John asked when I ran into him at the top of the stairs. I simply glared in response before disappearing into my room.

I froze when I saw a garment bag laying across my bed. It must be my dress for the pageant. I barely remember what it looks like. I opened the bag and looked at the dark red dress in awe. It was a beautiful long strapless dress that flared out at my calves. The bodice was fitted and had white crystal embroidered around the waist and top of the bust. A pair of black heels were at the bottom of the bag along with a jewellery box containing a silver cuff bracelet.

After inspecting the dress for a good ten minutes I hung the it up in my closet. As I was walking to my bed I felt my legs give out and my vision go black.

_"Are you ready?"Damon asked as he walked into the room. Violet Gilbert was pacing but stopped immediately when he entered the room. She glared at Damon and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"You can't see the dress yet."She whined and he rolled his eyes._

_"Isn't that for when you get married?"He asked confused._

_Violet finally relented and walked over to her best friend. When she came into view he sucked in a deep breath. It was like he had been hit by a train. She was no longer the little tom boy with wild hair and an even wilder attitude. She was beautiful._

_Her long dark hair fell in curls down her shoulders and her face was painted with subtle makeup. Almond shaped brown eyes framed with long dark lashes and pouty rose coloured lips. Her dress was a soft lilac colour and flowed to the floor elegantly. _

_"What? Do I look ridiculous? I feel ridiculous."She muttered nervously. _

_"No. You look beautiful."Damon replied quickly and a blush warmed her cheeks._

_"Thank you."She replied and glanced down at the flowers in his hands. "Are those for me?"She asked and Damon looked at her confused until she pointed to the bouquet of flowers._

_"Yes. Wild Violets."He said and a smile curved on her lips._

_"For a wild Violet?"She asked and he grinned._

_"Are you ready to do this?"He asked handing her the flowers he had searched for all day yesterday. _

_"Just don't let me fall."She begged before setting the flowers in a nearby vase._

_"Don't worry. Everyone will be looking at me anyways."He replied and Violet laughed._

_"Whatever you say Mr. Salvatore."Violet said walking over and looping her arm through Damon's._

_"As always Miss Gilbert, or should I call you Miss Mystic Falls?"He asked as he led her to the door._

_"I haven't won."She reminded him._

_"Yet."He countered with a wicked smirk before they exited the room._

"Ava!"I awoke to someone screeching my name. I blinked as my vision slowly returned. I was on the floor with Elena crouched over me and a worried Caroline behind her.

"What's wrong?"I asked confused.

"You passed out! What do you mean what's wrong?"Caroline screeched. I glanced at the window and realized it was dark outside. How long was I passed out for?

"I'm fine, Caroline."I assured her as I got to my feet."What are you doing here?"I asked curiously.

"The sleepover." She reminded me in annoyance.

"Caroline can you go get her some water?"Elena asked and Caroline huffed before storming out of the room in exasperation.

"Thanks."I mumbled as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Violet memory?"Elena asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Damon was her escort to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant."I explained.

"Did she win?"Elena asked curiously.

"No idea."I mumbled." This means I can drop out though. No one's allowed to enter twice."I joked.

"If you did than Caroline would kill you."Elena replied and I shrugged.

All Violet talk stopped when Caroline came back into the room. I wish I could tell her these things but I knew she wouldn't believe me. Besides, she's safer not knowing the truth.

"Here you go."She said handing me a tall glass of cold water. I took a sip before setting it on the night table.

"So...where's your dress?"Caroline asked excitedly. I pointed to the closet and she quickly ran over and gasped.

"What?"I asked not knowing what fashion violation I made.

"Yours is so much better than mine."She complained and Elena and I rolled our eyes.

"So? What do we want on our pizza?"I asked slipping my phone out of my pocket.

"Pepperoni and pineapple."Caroline blurted out.

I ordered our pizza along with one with everything for Jeremy and Jenna plus two orders of garlic bread. Once our pizza arrived the three of us camped out in front on the TV in my room. We ate junk, watched chick flicks, and danced around to whatever music was on Caroline's IPod. We were all on our second round of pizza and halfway through the Notebook when a thought came to me.

"Care, do you know if Violet Gilbert ever won Miss Mystic Falls?"I asked glancing at Elena. Caroline knows everything there is to know about the pageant. She's dreamt of winning since we were kids.

"Not sure. Go to the site."She replied and I looked at her confused.

"What site?"I asked.

"The town's website. There's a Miss Mystic Falls section. They put it up for the pageant. It has a list of all the winners."Caroline said never once looking away from Ryan Gosling on the TV.

I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop. I felt Elena come up and peer over my shoulder at the screen. I quickly got onto the site and found the list of all the former Miss's Mystic Falls.

_1866...Lillian Fell_

_1865...Iris Forbes_

_1864...Diana Fell_

_1863...Violet Gilbert_

"Is there a picture?"Elena whispered and I clicked the link next to Violet's name." _No picture available" _popped onto my screen.

"Thank God."I sighed. The founders run this site. If there was a picture they'd know about Damon and would probably think I was a vampire too.

"Did she win?"A voice asked and Elena and I both jumped. We turned and saw Caroline looking at us curiously.

"Yeah. She did."I answered and she nodded before grabbing a bottle of Dr. Pepper off my desk and walking back towards the TV.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I jolted awake and slammed my hand down on the beeping alarm. I glanced over and saw Elena and Caroline on either side of me. Elena was waking up but Caroline was still sound asleep.

"Wake her up. I need to shower."I said and Elena nodded.

One by one we showered and piled into Elena's car. When we arrived we busied ourselves with getting ready. Caroline was lost inside a cloud of hairspray and Elena was inside one of the bedrooms getting changed. I sat in front of a mirror doing my makeup. My hair was already curled with half of it pinned back with a sparkly clip. I glanced at myself in the long mirror on the back on the door. I didn't even recognize myself. I looked grown up. I felt a longing for my mom in this moment. She was supposed to be here today. With one last look I exited the room.

When I walked into the hall I crashed into someone and nearly fell over. A pair of hands steadied me before I could topple over. I glanced up and saw Damon looking down at me.

"What are you doing up here?"I asked smoothing out my dress.

"I needed to talk to Elena."Damon answered straitening out his suit.

"Why? Did something happen?"I asked and he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Nope." He said and I knew he was lying.

"Really? Do you really think I'll believe that?"I asked folding my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

"Av- What are you doing here Damon?" Caroline asked as she walked over. Her face was stony and eyes burning with rage.

"Wouldn't you love to know."He replied cockily before turning and walking down the stairs. I wanted to chase after him. What was going on?

"Ugh. What did he want?"Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I need to talk to Elena."I said before leaving to look for Elena, ignoring Caroline's objections.

When I finally found her she was slipping into her jeans.

"What are you doing?"I asked and she sighed.

"Stefan's missing. He's in trouble. H has Amber with him I think."Elena explained as she buttoned up her jacket.

"What?"I asked shocked.

"Damon says he's going off the rails."Elena explained.

"Well he has wonderful timing."I grumbled. "I'll come with you."I said turning and heading to the door.

"No."Elena said and grabbed my hand. I was about to object when she spoke."Mom would want at least one of us to participate in the pageant. I can handle it." She pleaded and I sighed.

"But-"I tried to argue but she shook her head.

"Please Ava. Just this once let me handle this alone. I can get through to him."She said and I groaned reluctantly.

"Just be careful and don't do anything stupid."I begged and she nodded before walking past me and out the door.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the room. I saw a group gathering around the stair case and I walked over and slipped into my place behind Caroline, who was ignoring me.

"Has anyone seen Amber?"Carol Lockwood asked and everyone shook their heads."Ava, where's Elena?"She asked sounding slightly panicked.

"She's uh- she left."I said. Caroline's jaw fell and Carol's eyes widened.

"Is she coming back?"She asked and I shook my head."Fine."She whispered more to herself than anyone else."Ladies get in your places."Carol yelled as she turned and walked away.

"Where the hell did she go?"Caroline asked.

"There was an emergency. Stefan- he uh...long story."I answered and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Since when do we keep secrets from each other?" She huffed before turning back around. I would have tried to come up with some excuse but I knew it would only make it worse.

After a moment music started to play and Mr. Lockwood's voice echoed through the house. He gave a speech about the history of Miss Mystic Falls and how it fits into our world today. Than he began announcing the girls and their escorts. He completely skipped Amber's name. I guess they thought she just ran off.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, escorted by Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton."They mayor announced. Caroline descended down the stairs and applause was heard a few seconds later.

My stomach was engulfed by a war of nervousness and worry. Both were fighting pretty hard. Why had I agreed to this? Elena can't handle Stefan alone. Why did I let her go?

"Miss Ava Gilbert. Escorted by Derek Fell Anderson."Richard announced and I took a deep breath before climbing down the stairs.

The applause filled the room as I carefully climbed down the steep steps in my heels. I glanced down the stairs and my heart froze when Derek was nowhere to be found. My eyes widened and I turned my head looking around helplessly. This is not happening. When I was on the last step everyone seemed to understand my panic. I closed my eyes in humiliation. I took the last step with a deep breath. This was not going to be pretty.

Suddenly a cool arm wrapped around mine. I looked up and saw Damon looking down at me. He looked so confident that I couldn't help but absorb some of it. He gracefully led me out to the dance floor through the clapping crowd and confused and wary looks on Jenna, Alaric, and John's faces.

"Thanks."I whispered." Where is Derek? "

"Your ex had a little talk with your escort. A violent talk."Damon answered and I cursed under my breath.

"Where's Stefan? Elena went to look for him but she hasn't come back."I said worry in my voice.

"Lets just get through this first."Damon replied and I nodded in agreement.

The last girl and her escort walked onto the dance floor and the music started to play. I brought my hands up and Damon mirrored my actions. My eyes held his gaze and as much as I wanted to I couldn't look away. The intensity behind his eyes and the strength and elegance in his movements left me breathless. When he pulled me against his chest goose bumps prickled my skin. I swallowed hard and breathed deeply.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"This is the second time we've done this dance."Damon whispered as he led the waltz.

"I know. I had a memory this morning."I replied and he nodded.

"I didn't tell you earlier."He said as we briefly parted and than we came together again."You look amazing."He finished and I felt my cheeks heat.

"Shut up."I muttered.

"Such a lady."He joked as the music started to slow.

"You're about as far from a gentleman as someone can get."I replied as we parted and raised our hands again.

"I'll be gentle if you ask nicely."He said and I shook my head at his flirtatious words. With one last curtsy the music stopped and applause and cheering took its place.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to personally thank all these ladies for their effort to better our community. "The mayor said and was followed by even more applause.

All the contestants were currently lined up on stage with the mayor. The crowd watching us carefully.

"Without further ado, I'm pleased to present our very own Miss Mystic Falls...Caroline Forbes."Richard read the card and the audience hooted and hollered.

"I won?"Caroline asked stunned. I smiled and nodded at her excitedly. She wrapped me in a tight hug forgetting that she was mad at me.

"Go get your prize."I whispered to her and she pulled away and walked across the stage.

Once Caroline was announced as the winner the completion was over. I noticed Damon having a very serious conversation with the Sheriff. Once he was alone I walked over as fast as possible in these heels.

"What is it? Did they find them?"I asked, a million different scenarios running through my head.

"There was a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. That Amber girl is missing."Damon said and my heart fell into my stomach.

"Where's Elena?"I asked clutching his arm.

"Come on. We'll find them. Where's your coat?"Damon asked and I ran upstairs and grabbed my coat before meeting Damon outside.

We searched the grounds as quickly as we could. We knew the police were searching too and we had to find them first. Damon would stop every once and a while and straining his hearing. Suddenly he wrapped an arm around my waist and ran. Everything was a blur and I felt like I was going to throw up. We finally came to a stop and I looked around and saw Elena crying, and an out of control Stefan. Amber was standing in front of Stefan covered in blood but she looked completely calm.

"Stefan no!"Elena screamed as he bit into Amber again.

"Stefan."Damon yelled as he ran over. Stefan looked up with blood dripping down his neck. His eyes were wide with guilt and terror.

"Stop Stef."Damon urged taking a careful step forward. But he didn't stop. He suddenly turned and bit into Amber. Damon was about to interfere when Stefan pulled away and fell to the ground. He held his head in his hands and screamed in agony. I watched confused. What the hell?

Snap!

I whipped around and saw Bonnie focusing on a screaming Stefan. I turned back and saw Stefan still on the ground writhing in agony.

"Enough Bonnie."I yelled and she reluctantly stopped.

When I turned back around Stefan's eyes were a guilt ridden and fearful. He looked like he was about to cry. Damon took another cautious step forward.

"It's okay, Stefan."Damon said softly. But before he could say another word Stefan was gone.


	20. Blood Brothers

With a grunt I kicked and Alaric fell to the ground. A couple days ago I had beat him for the first time and it seems to be a recurring theme. He groaned before pushing himself to his feet.

"Good job."He panted before chugging a bottle of water.

"Thanks."I said tilting my head back and looking up at the sky. The sun is beating down on us hard. Summer is just around the corner.

"Lets call it a day."Alaric suggested and I quickly agreed.

Once back at the house I took a quick shower before heading to school. I passed Elena's unused bed and sighed. She has been a mess worrying herself sick over Stefan. Damon locked Stefan in the Salvatore's cellar and Elena hasn't been home since.

"She could at least try to hide it."A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Jeremy.

"Let us not forget the Vicki Donovan sleepovers."I reminded him and he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I at least attempted to lie."He countered as started walking down the stairs.

"Yes, Elena is a horrible person for not lying to her family. What a monster." I joked and tossed Jeremy the keys to my car."Want to drive?"I asked and his eyes lit up.

"It's okay, I want to walk." He said and I watched him leave with annoyance. I could tell something has been bothering him lately. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him about the questions he was asking the sheriff yet. Every time I get him alone he runs off.

When I got to school I shoved my way to my locker. I was opening my locker when I heard a familiar voice speak from behind me. When I turned around my eyes narrowed and I glared at the unwanted interruption. Tyler stood there looking at me hesitantly.

"What do you want?"I asked doing my best to keep my voice void of emotion.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing."He asked and I scoffed before slamming my locker door shut.

"Like you care."I mumbled bitterly.

"Of course I do. I love-"

"If you want to keep your tongue stop talking right now. Don't you dare say it." I seethed and Tyler sighed.

"I messed up. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."He said and I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding? That is the lamest apology I've ever heard. You cheated on me, very publicly I might add. Than threatened my escort to Miss Mystic Fall's and nearly humiliated me in front of the entire town. "I snarled at him and he looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm sorry. I was angry and that prick Derek didn't deserve you."He said with a look that used to make me weak in the knees. Now it just makes me want to cry.

"And after what you've done you honestly think you do?"I asked and a look of hurt flashed across his face.

"Well who does than?"He asked and I sucked in a deep breath. Trying to calm myself.

"If one more damn person brings up Damon I'm going to scream."I growled.

"He's our problem."Tyler said and I shook my head in disbelief.

"No. You _were _our problem."I shot back emphasizing on the past tense.

I turned and walked away before the conversation made me more upset than it already had. Either he has become more of an jerk or I was blind to it before. I made a quick exit out the door at the end of the hallway. It lead me outside and practically into the woods. I jogged into the cover of the trees. Since when is it so difficult to even go to school?

I paced back and forth trying to rid myself of this anger inside of me. When I was finally calm enough to go inside the bell had already rang. At least I have Alaric first. He won't really care if I'm late. As I was walking through the forest I felt a familiar feeling. I began to sway and stumbled to the ground. I was barely on the ground when everything went black.

__ Violet Gilbert hurried along the gravel pathway to her house. The sun was setting and if she didn't get home before dark her father would be angry. __

__ Normally she is very punctual but Damon however is another story. He had showed up early this morning and whisked Violet away on a canoe ride on The Fell's lake. Everything was going fine until Damon decided to stand up and ended up tipping the boat over. She was dripping wet so she had to wait and dry off. Damon offered to escort her home but she refused. She doesn't need a mans assistance to walk home. __

__ Relief filled her when the Gilbert house came into view. She saw her father and eldest brother, Emmett standing on the porch looking worried and slightly annoyed. She was about to run up the walkway to the house when a rustling stopped her.__

__ "Hello?"Violet whispered as she squinted at the trees. Nothing. Violet turned and started toward her house when she heard it again.__

__ "Damon Salvatore if that's you I'll kill you."She yelled into the trees.__

__ When he didn't reveal himself fear began to plague her. Finally the trees parted and a familiar face walked into the moonlight.__

__ "Miss. Pierce. You scared me."Violet said and Katherine smiled.__

__ Katherine Pierce was an enigma to Violet. She had been staying with the Salvatore's for a while now, but no one knew anything about her. Other than the fact that she has been very flirtatious with both Stefan and Damon.__

__ "My apologies. Please, call me Katherine."She said with a slight smile."Did you have a nice day with Damon?" Katherine asked.__

__ "Yes. The day was wonderful. All the time we spend together is though."Violet replied getting the feeling that Katherine was not here on a friendly visit.__

__ "Well it'll probably be the last time for a while with the wedding tomorrow."Katherine replied and Violet narrowed her eyes at the brunette.__

__ "Right. Well I should be getting inside. It's dangerous out here at night."Violet said glancing back at her house. Her father and brother were now walking around the yard in search of her.__

__ "Oh yes. All the creatures that come out at night. You never know just what they'll look like. They could surprise you."She said with a dark edge to her voice. Violet looked at Katherine feeling slightly uncomfortable. The way she's talking is strange. She almost seems exited, for some reason.__

__ "You should be getting back to the Salvatore's."Violet said nodding to the large Salvatore house on the other side of the meadow. Katherine didn't reply. She just stared at Violet with dark look painted on her face. Violet took an instinctive step back. Something wasn't right. Katherine smiled before taking steps towards Violet but suddenly froze.__

__ "Katherine?"Violet asked.__

__ "Violet! There you are. Do you have any idea what time it is?"Jonathan Gilbert asked as he walked towards his daughter. Violet turned and saw her father and brother walking to her.__

__ "I'm sorry- I was just talking to-"She started but stopped when she saw Katherine had disappeared. She scanned the place that Katherine had been only seconds ago.__

__ "What? Who were you talking to?"Jonathan asked concerned. He gripped his gun and glanced around.__

__ "Uh-No one. I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Violet muttered before her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the house.__

__ "Get inside you two. Come on."Jonathan said and followed behind his children. Looking back at the spot his Daughter had just been. He swore he heard another voice.__

I blinked my eyes open and stared up at the sky. It was pitch black. How long had I been out? I sat up and saw all the school's lights were out and the only car in the parking lot belonged to me. looked around in disbelief. It has never taken that long before. I quickly exited the forest and headed straight for my car.

When I got into my car I heard my phone buzz. I fished it out of my pocket and flipped it open. 10 missed calls. They were mostly from Jenna and Elena. I groaned and tossed my phone in the passengers seat before starting the car. I decided to take a short cut through the back roads because if I don't get home soon Jenna will kill me. This is not going to be good.

Suddenly a loud ringing filled the car making me jump. I grabbed my phone and answered without bothering to look at the ID.

"Hello?"I greeted barely able to stifle a yawn.

"Where have you been all day?" The familiar voice asked slightly irritable and I immediately identified the caller. Damon.

"I was at this mandatory thing called school. Maybe you've heard of it."I replied.

"It's almost midnight. You've been at school this whole time?"He asked skeptically.

"I had another flashback. It- I don't know. It started in the morning than when I came out of it everything was dark. I was out for hours."I said still concerned.

"What was it about?"Damon asked as I carefully guided my car down the dark road.

"Katherine."I answered simply.

"Katherine? What happened?"Damon asked immediately.

"Damon. I'm too tired to talk about this and drive."

"Fine. Where are you?"

"Seriously? I'm on my way home."I told him annoyed.

"Fine. I'll see you soon."He said quickly.

"What? No."I refused, finally just pulling the car over.

"Why? Too scared of what will happen when you get me alone?"Damon asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"God, you're insufferable sometimes. Listen I have to-"I started but froze when a loud bang came from the car roof. I looked up and saw a large dent in the ceiling. I glanced around and saw two shadowy figures walking towards my car. Panic started to rise in me.

"Ava? Hello?"I heard Damon's annoyed voice in my ear.

"Damon."I whispered fearfully.

"What? What's wrong?"He asked sounding concerned. I wasn't able to answer before one of the figures ran up to my window. I recognized him as one of the tomb vampires.

As if my brain suddenly woke up I turned in my seat and reached for my gun in the backseat. As I turned the the glass of my window shattered and I felt it rain over my skin. I screamed as the vampire ripped the door off the car and tossed it behind him effortlessly. I felt the cool tip of my gun on my fingertips when a cold hand clamped around my neck and pulled me from the car. My eyes widened and I tried to gasp for air but it was pointless. I began thrashing and heard three malicious laughs fill the thick air.

"Look what we have here, Daniel. A little Gilbert." The man who had been on the roof of my car laughed. It was hard to see them but I could tell there were two men and a woman.

"Ah, Jonathan Gilbert was the reason for all of this. You're Daddy wasn't very nice."The woman said in a mocking voice. She nodded at the man chocking me and he immediately threw me across the road. I felt pain pulse through me when I hit the pavement.

Once on the ground I rolled over and got to my feet. The three were looking at me like I was the Antichrist.

"Maybe the reason you were locked in the tomb is because you're bloodthirsty monsters who can't keep their fangs to themselves."I rasped out angrily.

"I remember you. Damon Salvatore's little friend. Violet, right?"The woman asked seemingly unaffected by my remark.

"My name is Ava."I seethed and they laughed.

"Well Ava...where is Damon? Can we expect an appearance from him tonight?"Daniel asked with light edge to his voice.

"Screw you."I bit out angrily.

"Children these days are so rude."The woman complained with a smirk.

"What do you want?"I demanded.

"Well that's easy."Daniel said as he approached me, I took two steps back with every step forward he took. He smiled a malicious grin while his eyes turned as black as the night sky. He snapped his fangs at me menacingly.

"We want revenge."

"I never did anything to you."I said and they laughed.

"Maybe not, but your family did."A deep voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw two large male vampires walking out of the forest and headed towards me.

Two cold hands grabbed me and turned me around. I stared wide eyed into Daniel's eyes. His eyes black and bottomless. I swept my foot beneath his and he fell to the ground. I turned just as a red haired vampire was about to pounce. I crouched down and he crashed to the ground behind me. A blonde man roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and I twisted out of his grip and sent a hard punch to his neck. When he stumbled back I was quick and delivered hard and fast kicks and punches like Alaric had taught me.

_ "You can't be faster or stronger, but you can be smarter."_His words echoed through my mind. I heard a deep growl from behind me. I glanced back and saw the ginger vampire getting up. I quickly grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and whipped in front of me like a shield.

Screams cut through the air as the ginger vampire ripped out his friend's heart by accident. I turned and ran for the protection of the forest. I was almost within the cloak of the trees when Daniel sped after me. He stood between me and the trees with rage painted on his hard features.

"I must say I didn't expect that. Where did you learn to do that?"He asked walking towards me. I turned to tried to escape but they were circling me in.

"None of your damn business."I yelled.

"We were going to do this quick...but now."Daniel said shaking his head and tutting his tongue.

Suddenly fangs roughly pierced my skin. Thin but strong arms wrapped around my chest holding me completely still. A loud scream erupted from my throat only to be mocked by the soulless vampires. More fangs roughly stabbed into my skin and a jolt of pain echoed through my body.

Blood was gushing out of my neck. I tried to kick and scream but the only effect it had on them was causing them to laugh. Hot tears prickled my eyes at the pain. As the vampires drank I felt myself grow weaker. My limbs started to feel like they were made of lead and it was hard to even keep my eyes open.

Suddenly the biting stopped and I was roughly thrown to the ground. I heard the female vampire scream in pain. I weakly looked up and saw her gripping her jaw.

"Margo?"Daniel asked concerned as three of his friends dropped to the ground and screamed in pain.

"Vervein."She gasped out and I snorted.

"You guys aren't the sharpest tools, are you?"I said wanting nothing more than to get to my feet and fight but I couldn't. Every time I moved my head spun.

"You need to shut up."Daniel growled furiously. I saw him clench his fists before running at me.

Suddenly Daniel went flying through the air and crashed head first into my car roof. I wondered if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Whose there?"The ginger vampire asked but his only answer was when Margo grunted began screaming again. Her eyes were wide with fear and face was flushed in agony.

"Margo?"One of the other vampires asked but before she could answer she fell lifelessly to the ground. I glanced up and saw a bloody hand holding her heart.

I glanced up and made out the leather jacket and cropped black raven hair. Damon.

"Salvatore."The red haired vampire said seconds before Damon ran at him and snapped his neck.

"You're outnumbered Salvatore."Daniel said angrily as he walked over from the car, bloodied up badly."We're older. We're stronger." He said and despite the vampires who were weakened by the vervein he was right.

"Maybe. But I'm faster."Damon said casually. The vampires looked at him curiously before Damon suddenly grabbed me off the ground and ran.

We were gliding through the air. My brain was already spinning and the blurry surrounding weren't helping. I clamped my eyes shut and slumped against his chest. I'm not sure how long Damon was running but it felt like years. Time was ticking by slowly. I could feel my blood drenching his shirt beneath me. Finally he came to a stop.

"Home sweet home."Damon said as he slipped through my bedroom window. Once inside he carried me over and set me down on the bed. Switching on the beside table lamp.

"Jesus Ava."Damon practically hissed as he looked me over.

I felt my head spinning into oblivion. I clamped my eyes shut just praying for time to stop. The throbbing pain from my neck and the feeling of warm blood gushing out of me made panic rise in me. I felt as though I was falling through nothingness.

"Whoa. Hey come back to me." I heard Damon say, pulling me back into my room.

I struggled to open my eyes and when I did my vision was a mess of blurs and shadows. I blinked and focused on the figure in front of me. The first thing I noticed were the intense blue eyes I knew a little too well. Finally the rest of his handsome face came into view. He looked a combination of concerned and scared.

"Why are you scared? I'm the one dying?"I asked and Damon shook his head before biting into his wrist.

"You may be a pain in the ass, but I will never let you die again."He said and he quickly pressed his wrist to my lips.

The unfortunate metallic taste exploded on my tongue as the blood filled my mouth. I swallowed trying not to think about it. I swallowed a mouthful before pushing his hand away. The relief was instant. My head began to clear and I felt the wound beginning to heal itself. I closed my eyes and sucked in as much oxygen as my lungs could hold.

I froze when I felt the warmth of Damon's lips on my forehead. I felt the skin tingle beneath his touch. I opened my eyes just as he turned to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?"I asked pushing myself up. I watched Damon turn and look at me darkly.

"I have a meeting with some vampires."He said and I shook my head.

"We barely made it out alive. What makes you think you can take them on?"I asked and he sighed.

"Because I'm going to rip out their damn hearts snd I won't stop until I got them all."He said with a quiet rage and I looked at him worriedly.

"I'll come. I'll help you."I said hoping he'd cool off. As pissed as I am, I'm not really up for ripping hearts out. I started to get to my feet when I felt him gently push me back down.

"You nearly died tonight. You aren't going anywhere but to sleep."He said and I rolled my eyes.

"If you're going than so am I. I won't let you put yourself in danger."I said trying to get up but this time to stop me Damon kneeled in front of me and placed his hands on my shaky knees.

"I've had to live without you for nearly two centuries and I refuse to do it again."He said and I watched his face turn from anger to sorrow.

Without thinking I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. His eyes flashed up to me and demanded my gaze. The burning intensity was thrilling and intoxicating. Before I could think twice I was leaning in.

The second our lips touched electricity buzzed through my body. My brain fogged and goosebumps prickled all over my skin. Damon's lips gently moved in harmony with mine. Dread filled me when my oxygen ran out and I had to pull away. I rested my forehead against his and tried to catch my breath. I expected some kind of snarky remark but was shocked when he said nothing. He just looked at me in disbelief.


	21. Isobel

_Damon Salvatore._

I've never been good at guessing what guys are thinking and Damon is much more complicated than the average guy. He's excellent at masking his emotions, he's had 145 years to perfect it.

I've rewritten this text message over five times now. I hate this. It was just a kiss. I doubt it even mattered. But than ag-

"AVA!" I jumped in my seat and looked around in a panic. Caroline was sitting across the table from me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"I hissed slipping my phone into my pocket.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes."She complained.

"Sorry. I'm just a little- What can I do for you?"I asked deciding against telling her anything was wrong. It would only lead to more lies.

"I need your opinion."She said seeming to push her annoyance aside for now.

"On what?"I asked doing my best to focus.

"The float."She said before pulling a thick binder from her bag.

"Float?"I asked puzzled. What the hell is she talking about?

"The Founder's Day float. The float that we all build together. The float that all the contestants and their escorts from Miss Mystic Falls ride on. Ring a bell?"She asked, her annoyance making a reappearance.

"I completely forgot."I admitted.

"You forgot?"She asked in complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I've been a little frazzled lately." I mumbled pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"No kidding."She muttered before opening her binder." The theme is Southern classic elegance. Think Gone With the Wind."Caroline explained excitedly.

"Sounds good."I said and she frowned.

"Sounds good? That's all you have to say?"She asked and I sighed.

"It sounds amazing, Caroline. It'll be great." I assured her and she smiled.

"That's better. Matt and I will be in the middle and the other girls and their escorts will be scattered around us."She continued and I looked at her wide eyed.

"Escorts?"I asked hesitantly. My escort was Damon and I doubt he'd do it if I begged.

" I thought you could bring Derek." Caroline said flipping through the binder.

"The guy who stood me up? No thanks."I mumbled and Caroline sighed.

"Than who? Tyler?"She asked and I glared at her.

"Hell no. Can't I just go alone?"I asked and she looked at me like I just spawned another head.

"Absolutely not. You need to bring someone and by someone I don't mean Damon."She said sounding deadly serious. I quickly held my hands up in defence.

"Fine. Derek it is." She nodded before jotting his name down next to mine.

"What color is your dress going to be? I don't want to clash."She asked sounding very business like.

"Uh...white." I said as I thought back to the dress that I spent hours picking out with Mom last year.

"Good. Now-"She started, but to her annoyance she was interrupted.

"Hey guys."Alaric said as he walked over with a clipboard in his hands.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman."Caroline half-heartedly.

"Can I talk to you, Ava?"He asked and I could tell something was wrong by the look in his eyes.

"Sure. We'll talk later, Care."I said before rising from my seat. Caroline looked like she wanted to object but she decided against it.

"Okay."She said as Ric and I disappeared from the cafeteria.

My suspicions were conformed when we walked into Alaric's classroom and Elena and Stefan were waiting with tense frowns on their faces.

"What's going on?"I asked.

"Isobel."Alaric said and I looked at him shocked.

"Isobel? As is Elena's birth mother and your undead ex-wife?"I asked and Alaric's frown deepened.

"What about her?" I asked when the classroom door opened and Damon walked in. The smile on his face looked out of place in the room full of worried faces.

"Damon. Thanks for coming."Alaric said with a curt nod.

"Sorry I'm late. The dog ate my-never mind." Damon quipped but stopped when he noticed the looks on our faces "What's with the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night."Alaric said and Damon looked at him surprised.

"Here?" I asked looking at Elena with wide eyes. She didn't answer but I could tell by the look on her face it was true.

"Isobel is in town? Where was she?"Damon asked sounding just as surprised as me.

"The Grill." Ric answered, dropping into his chair.

"Did you ask her about John? Are they working together?" Damon asked and I looked at Alaric curiously. That would explain why he seemed to always be two steps ahead of us.

"No."Alaric answered.

"No they're not?"Damon tried to clarify.

"No, I didn't ask."Alaric responded sheepishly.

"What about the inventions?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon practically growled in annoyance.

"No. I was a little distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."Alaric shot back angrily.

"What does she want?"He asked annoyance still evident in his voice.

"To see me."Elena answered.

"Not happening."I said in disbelief. For all we know Isobel could be completely deranged.

"I don't have much of a choice. She threatened to go on a killing spree if I don't."Elena said with sadness shining in her eyes.

"Yes you do. Set up the meeting and than when she shows up we attack and interrogate her." I said and Stefan shook his head.

"In the middle of the Grill?"He asked, reminding me of the possible collateral damage.

"Compel them to forget?" I suggested.

"That's too dangerous. You've been spending too much time with Damon."Stefan said disapprovingly.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."Damon interjected.

"Exactly."Stefan replied rolling his eyes.

Elena sighed before walking over to me. She held my hand between hers and looked at me pleadingly. I know I couldn't keep her from seeing Isobel but I was going to try and talk her out of it.

"I know you don't trust her but I have to do this. Not just because she demands it but because I need to do this for me. If I don't I know I'll regret it." She explained and I groaned.

" Fine, but if she tries anything than that is plan B. Damon, Ric, and I will be waiting outside." I negotiated and she nodded.

"We will?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we will." I answered before turning back to Elena." So is it a deal?"

"Alright, but Stefan will be with me so I doubt we'll have any problems." She explained.

"I'll set it up. I don't know if she'll want Stefan there though." Alaric said.

"Than don't tell her. She probably doesn't even know who he is." I said but Damon looked doubtful.

"Don't underestimate her. "Damon warned earnestly.

After leaving the school all headed to the Grill. I watched Elena walk inside with a bed feeling in the pit of stomach. I wanted to run inside and do something. It felt to just stand here and wait for something to go wrong. As wrong as it felt I had no choice. We couldn't risk everyone's lives.

"We should be in there" Damon said echoing my thoughts.

"No. Isobel made it very clear. We're not to step foot inside."Alaric reminded him.

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant."Damon scoffed. I looked at him wondering if that was really such a preposterous idea for him.

"You're not going to kill her period."Alaric said fixing Damon with a stern look.

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"Damon asked disbelievingly.

"She's my wife, or was my wife."

"Wife or not. If she hurts Elena all bets are off."I said forcing myself to look away from the restaurant.

"When Isobel and I were talking...I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is-" Alaric admitted. I felt bad for the man. He spent all this time trying to avenge her death and this is what he gets.

"She's turned off her humanity."Damon explained.

" I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, and he's a good guy. You're a dick and kill people, but I still see something human in you. But with her, there was nothing."Alaric said bemused.

"You can turn it on and off like pressing a button. Stefan wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he can shut his feelings out. The problem is as a vampire your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easy road- no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"Damon asked and I looked at him curiously.

"Why haven't you turned it off than?"I asked thoughtfully.

"Who says I haven't. That's why I'm so fun to be around."He replied with a smirk.

"You're lying. If you turned off all of your humanity you wouldn't be able to feel anything. And I know you do." I shot back and he opened his mouth as if he were about to reply but stopped himself.

Before I could press any further Elena and Stefan came out of the Grill. I could see how the meeting went by the look on her face. I pulled her into a tight hug the second she reached us.

"How'd it go?"Damon asked curiously and I reluctantly let her go.

"It was...she was...awful."Elena said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Elena."I whispered.

"I just want to go home." She said quietly before slipping into the passengers seat of her car.

Elena was quiet the whole ride back. I tried to get some answers out of her but she wouldn't tell me anything. When we got to the house I dropped her off and headed back to the school after she locked herself in her room. I was walking around aimlessly when Caroline saw me. I groaned when she came running over with a glue gun in one hand and a bottle of glitter in the other.

"Where have you been? And where is Elena? You guys are supposed to be helping." She asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry, we had to do something." I said vaguely.

"More important than this?" She asked in exasperation.

"More important than building a float that will be torn apart in a few days anyway? Yeah." I snapped at her before walking away. I heard her yell after me but I ignored her.

I can't pretend to care about thing I don't anymore. Cheerleading, dances, and floats are all pointless. I need to focus on Isobel. I don't even know why she's here or what she wants. I doubt she came to town just to reunite with her long lost daughter. I need to do something. Something more than what I have been doing. I've been standing with one foot in the water for too long. I need to jump in if I have any hope of protecting the people I care about.

I was so lost in my head that I didn't even notice Jeremy walking up to me with an angry look on his face. I looked around to see who he was so mad at and realized it was me.

"Hey Jere-"

"I need to ask you something and you have to tell me the truth." He said cutting me off.

"Okay." I replied hesitantly.

"Do you know where Anna is?" He asked and I looked at him shocked. Anna? I told Pearl to keep Anna away from him. I knew her word was worthless.

"I didn't think you two were still friends." I said and he glared at me.

"We're more than friends." He said and I sucked in a sharp breath. You have got to be kidding me. What does she want with him now? She was supposed to leave us alone when she got her mother back.

"Jeremy you need to stay away from her. She's not who you think she is." I warned him and his glare intensified.

"I know exactly who and what she is." He said and I felt my mouth drop open. He knows. Anna must have told him. God knows what kind of lies she's been telling him.

"Jeremy...she's dangerous. You have-"

"She's not dangerous. You don't even know her. Just tell me if you know where she is." He nearly yelled.

"Jeremy she is dangerous." I said and turned to storm off when I grabbed his arm. "She's the one who attacked me." I said and he looked at me with unbelieving eyes.

"Your lying." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not, Jer."I pleaded him to believe me.

I expected him to argue with me but he didn't. He just took off down the hallway. I ran after him yelling his name but he wouldn't stop. I chased him into the front of the school where a huge crowd was working on the float. I couldn't see him in the crowd of people. I ran through the crowd yelling his name but I couldn't find him. I looked around helplessly when a loud crash sounded through the crowd followed by screams.

Dread filled me as the screams rattled the crowd. I ran towards them and saw Matt stuck underneath a float trailer. I ran over to try and help when Stefan ran over and helped lift it off. I thought the trouble was over when I heard someone screaming Jeremy's name. I ran over and saw Elena looking around with terror in her eyes.

"Elena? What's going on?" I asked as I ran over.

"She has him. She took Jeremy." She said and my heart dropped into my stomach. Isobel.

I looked around frantically but I couldn't see a trace of him. I was in the middle of digging my phone out of my pocket when Stefan ran over. He ushered us into Alaric's classroom where Bonnie was waiting.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" I asked Bonnie confused. She's been boycotting us since she got home.

"She's going to help us with Isobel." Elena said and I looked at Bonnie hopefully.

"Than you can help find Jeremy. Do the blood thing your grandma did when you and Elena were kidnapped. Us my blood." I said in one breath and Bonnie looked at me confused.

"Jeremy?" She asked as I ran over to the maps and pulled one off of the wall.

"Isobel took him." Elena said nearly in tears.

"Oh my God."Bonnie whispered.

"Here. Do the spell." I said, angrily wiping away the tears that had fallen. I put the map on Alaric desk and looked at her expectantly.

"No. There's no point in knowing where he is when Isobel could kill him the second we walked through the door." Stefan said calming my shaking hands.

"Than what do we do?" I asked weakly.

"We have to give her what she wants." Elena said distantly.

"What is it that she wants?" I asked.

"She wants the Gilbert invention. It's a compass that detects vampires, but it's part of a weapon. Against vampires." Elena explained.

"John has the inventions."I said praying that he would help us.

"No. Damon has this one."Stefan said and I looked at him wide eyed.

"Since when?"

"It doesn't matter. We just need to get it from him. Bonnie will strip it of it's magic so it will be useless." Elena explained

"He'll never give it to us." Bonnie said skeptically.

"I'll ask him. He'd give it to me before any of you." I said hoping that he cared enough about me to put himself at risk.

"She's right." Stefan said before grabbing his coat off the back of his chair.

I was an anxious mess the entire ride to The Boarding House. I kept praying that Jeremy was alright. This was my worst nightmare. I could handle vampires coming after me but the thought of them hurting the people I cared about was intolerable.

When we got to the house I told the other to wait downstairs. I knew I'd have a better chance if I got him alone. I wandered around the house until I found Damon in what I'm guessing was his room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"What I can't visit?" I asked walking in and looking around his room. I was doing my best to appear casual but I knew he could see right through me.

I was passing a rather large bookshelf when I saw a picture of Damon and I. It was an old and decaying photo of the two of us outside the old Salvatore mansion. I had a wide grin on my face while Damon smirked at the camera in typical fashion. I picked it up and studied it carefully.

"That's was the picture we took before I joined the Confederacy." He said from behind me.

"Did you fight for long?" I asked placing the photo back on the shelf.

"No. Dying in war never appealed to me." He said and I noticed curiosity in his eyes.

"Or dying in general." I said and he smirked.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my hair gently. I was surprised by the gentleness in his touch.

"I need you to give me the Gilbert device." I said and his lips turned into a frown.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Isobel took Jeremy and unless we give her the device she'll kill him."She said and he took a step back.

"No. I'll get Jeremy back my own way." He said turning to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Damon please. She'll kill him before you even step through the door. We need to give her the device." I pleaded but he looked far from convinced.

"And what if we give her the device and she uses it to kill me? I like being an undead dead guy." He asked and I sighed.

"Bonnie is going to strip it of it's power. It'll be useless." I said and he scoffed.

"I'm supposed to trust her? I tried to kill her remember?"

"Than trust me. I won't let anything happen to you or Stefan, I promise."I said and Damon stared into my eyes searching for something. I don't know if he found it or not so I spoke before he could refuse.

"He's my brother Damon. I helped you get yours back when the tomb vampire took him, so help me get mine back. Please Damon. If you feel anything at all for me you'll give me the device."

"That's not fair." He said pulling his hand out of my grip.

I watched as Damon walked into his bathroom helplessly. I knew it was a lot to ask but I thought he would at least hear me out. I know it was a risk for him but I hoped he would have cared enough to take it. I furiously wiped away a tear that had fallen before I turned and headed for the door.

"I better not regret this." Damon said and I whipped around. He walked out of the bathroom with the device in his hands and a reluctant look on his face.

"Thank you." I said throwing myself into his arms and hugging him as tight as I could.

After Bonnie stripped the magic from the device we had Alaric call Isobel. Elena waited in the middle of the town square but Damon, Stefan, and I hung back just in case. I fiddled with the bow of the crossbow as I anxiously waited for her to arrive. I kept glancing over at Damon wondering what was going through his head. He caught me looking and held my gaze effortlessly. I tried to identify the look in his eyes but I couldn't. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly stopped. I looked at him confused but realized that Isobel had arrived.

I watched anxiously as Elena and Isobel talked. I needed to know what they were saying. When I saw a man and a woman covered in vampire bites walk up behind Elena I panicked. I began walking over with Damon and Stefan quickly joining me. As we got closer I heard Elena ask Isobel if she actually thought she came alone. Isobel turned and saw us behind her. She smiled before turning back around to face Elena.

"For God sakes call home." Isobel sighed.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother, Jeremy." She replied rolling her eyes.

I watched as Elena pulled her cell phone out and punch in the houses phone number. I sighed in relief when she began talking to Jeremy. I wanted to run home and make sure he was okay but I knew we had to wait. Isobel was not one to be double crossed.

"You were never going to hurt him were you?" Elena asked after she hung up.

"No, I was going to kill him." Isobel said and I gripped one of my arrows tightly. I wanted to shoot her and her friends and be done with it. " Don't look for any redeemable qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to me?" Elena asked.

"He wouldn't give it to you, but I knew he'd give it to your sister." She said turning and smiling coolly at me." Because he's in love with her." She finished before turning around and holding out her hand for the device.

When I looked up at Damon I got caught in another intense gaze and I knew she was right. I tore my eyes away and looked at the ground. Why else would he risk his life for me so many times?

When I looked up Elena was handing Isobel the device with a look of disgust on her face. I watched hoping that Elena didn't push too far.

"Thank you." Elena said and I looked at her confused.

"For what?" Isobel asked curiously.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly in tact." She said and I saw Isobel smile.

"Goodbye Elena." She said and turned to leave but looked back."As long as you have a Salvatore in your life, your doomed."She finished before disappearing in a blink.


End file.
